Family
by TsukinoYue
Summary: Itachi and Deidara are a married and sastisfied couple, they have their house, their dream jobs and they one they love, yet, they think there's something lacking in their lives. And the answer is children. So, the young couple decide to adopt. Naruto and Sasuke are orphans brothers that wish to have a family. You know what'll happen...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello there! So I've improved this story a bit and for those who already read it, go to the last chapter for further info.**

**Thanks **

**And for thoe readin this for the first time, I hope you like it**

**XxXxXxX**

It was a typical Friday evening and like every Friday, Deidara was babysitting his two years old nephew, Gaara.

The tiny redhead was silently playing with his toys on a blanket on the kitchen's floor while his uncle prepared dinner.

Deidara was humming happily when he heard the front door open, making him smile.

"I'm home." Itachi's deep voice echoed in their not so big apartment.

"Welcome home."

The tall dark haired man walked in the kitchen and greeted his husband with a peck on his lips, soon taking notice of the little figure lifting his arms asking to be picked.

"Hello little man." Itachi said with the boy on his waist "What are you doing?"

Gaara pointed to his toys on the floor. The boy didn't talk much, he usually shook his head yes or no or pointed things, but he was really smart.

"Oh you were playing. Did you play a lot?"

He shook his head yes. "That's good. Are you hungry?"

He thought for a bit deciding if he was hungry, but in the end he decided to shake his head no.

"He ate tons of cookies earlier, un." Deidara explained while setting the table.

"Oh, you ate cookies. Was it good?" the boy nodded yes, grinning.

"Did you leave any for me?" he shook his head no with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, but I wanted cookies too" Itachi feigned a sad expression and Gaara patted his head consoling him.

"Thank you Gaara-chan" the tiny boy nodded and distracted himself with his uncle's red tie.

"How was your day at work?" Deidara asked placing the plates on the table.

"Good. Not very stressful, but I'm a bit tired, it's been a long week. Yours?"

"Good too. Gaara was a bit agitated after the cookies and we played a lot, so I'm tired too."

"Hn." He lifted the boy in front of him, who blinked curiously.

"So you tired uncle Dei out, huh? Was it fun?" The boy nodded eagerly. "But now that you tired him out, he won't play with me at night." Itachi said playfully causing his husband to roll his blue eyes. The little one frowned not fully understanding the change of glances of the adults.

Deidara picked Gaara from Itachi's arms and rest him on his lap as he sat to eat dinner. Itachi used his now free hands to get rid of the blazer and tie before he also sat to eat.

They talked more about their day while eating and ended up losing track of the time.

…

The redhead yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes with his tiny hands trying to keep himself awake but Deidara noticed it.

"Ita, can you warm his milk for me, un? It's in the fridge"

The raven simply stood up and did as he was asked to.

"Thanks" The blond thanked as he was handed the bottle.

The blonde fed the infant in his arms, who was already losing the battle against sleep.

"It's 9 already." Itachi commented as he cleaned the kitchen.

"Yeah, Sasori-niisan must be coming already, un" he whispered, afraid to wake up Gaara.

"Hn… Is he better?"

Deidara sighed "He says he's fine, but it still pains him a lot, especially when he looks Gaara's eyes, un. It reminds him too much of her."

"Hn."

…

The doorbell rang and they went to get the door. Deidara was slightly rocking Gaara while Itachi picked the boy's things.

"Hey Nii-san"

Sasori smiled fondly and took his sleeping son of his little brother's arms.

"Hey, you look tired, did you little one worn you off?"

Deidara chuckled "Of course not, un. And you're the one who looks tired. Actually you look like trash Aniki. You should have gone home, we could have taken care of Gaara for a night, un."

"Stop trying to steal my son, gaki. I'm not that bad" Sasori frowned with a small smile.

"Fine, fine." The blond chuckled lightly.

"I'm going, now. Give me his stuff."

Itachi handed it to him quietly and rested his hand on Deidara's shoulder.

"Well, good night then. Thanks for taking care of him, Dei." Sasori whispered adjusting the sleeping infant in his arms.

"No need to thank Aniki. I enjoy doing it, un."

"Hm. Good night to you two." The eldest said leaving right after.

"Night"

They closed the door and went to their bedroom, hand in hand, both tired. Deidara stripped until he was left only in boxer and got in bed while Itachi took a shower.

They lay together, Deidara resting his head on Itachi's chest while he caressed his husband's long blond hair. After 3 years married, they found themselves in a steady life. They had an apartment of their own, the job they dreamed to have, no financial problems and most importantly, they had each other, yet…

"You know… Are you happy with our lives Ita?" Deidara whispered lazily.

"Why wouldn't I be? Aren't you?" Itachi asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No- yes, un. I am happy, but I don't know… don't you think there's something lacking?" the blonde hinted.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... I was just thinking that… never mind." He shook his head.

"Dei, if you want something, just tell me." The raven said not leaving room for an argument.

"It's not really something, un… It's just that, how can I say it?"

"With your mouth." He said as a matter of fact, making Deidara frown and hit his arm playfully. "Is it bad?"

"Of course not, un! Why would you think that?!"

"Well, you usually talk so much that I think you have three mouths instead of one, but now you're so quiet it gets me worried. Tell me already" he asked softly.

Deidara sighed and looked into his husband's dark eyes seriously. "Itachi… I-I want having children."

He blinked "What?!"

"You heard me, un! I want children, our children! Don't you want it?" he pleaded.

"I-I never thought of it. Well, I did, but… are you sure?" the raven said unbelievingly.

"Yes. I think that's what it's lacking in our lives, un. Can you imagine it? Little things running around the house, breaking things, screaming, playing." He smiled and motioned the scenery.

"That's lovely, isn't it?" Itachi said a bit sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm serious." Deidara pouted.

The other chuckled "Okay then." He answered calmly.

"Really?" his blue eyes widened.

"Well, I don't have any objection and if that's what you want, how can I say no?" his lips turned into a smug smile.

Deidara hugged him happily. "Ah, thank you, thank you, un!" He looked at the raven softly, running his hand through a pale cheek "I love you".

He smiled back. "I love you too."

They kissed slowly and passionately, holding each other for a while.

"So, what were you thinking? Having a surrogate mother?" Itachi asked out of curiosity and interest.

"Hm, not really. I thought we could adopt, it doesn't need to be a newborn, maybe an older kid, around Gaara's age would be better, un. What do you think?"

"I think it's fine, but we'll have to prepare a lot of things. These things take time and you know how long it might take to adopt a child, especially for a gay couple."

The blonde sighed and rolled over looking at the ceiling "True, un. And we'll have to move. As great as our apartment is, it's still too small if we will have one more person living here"

"So we'll have to start looking for a house too. If we're moving out, might as well move to a big house, with a nice backyard for the kid to play. What do you think?"

"Awesome, un. But I didn't think you would be so excited about it."

Itachi sighed with a smile "Fine, I was also thinking about having kids. I just didn't know if it was the right time to tell you."

"Well, I think it's the best time to have kids, un. Tomorrow, we'll start looking for a new house and the adoption and might as well buy toys and clothes and…"

Itachi's chuckle cut him out "Dei, you're going too far, one step at time."

"Ops, I got carried away." He chuckled along.

"Indeed, but you know…" He rolled over his lover "We can start with the first step of having kids right now." He said seductively.

Deidara smiled wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck, bringing their foreheads together. "What's the first step then?"

"Well" The raven kissed the other's lips. "I learned at school…" another kiss "that the first step to have children" he kissed his neck "is having lots of sex…" Deidara moaned as Itachi's tongue ran through his sensitive spot "… so our chances get higher".

The blonde laughed "Pervert", but kissed his mouth passionately caressing the raven's back lightly.

**(Lemon)**

Itachi didn't lose time and kissed back, his hands lowering all the way to Deidara's boxers, taking it off along with his own, nipping the blonde's bottom lip.

Deidara moaned wrapping his legs around the raven's waist, causing their erections to touch. Itachi moved back and forward creating a delicious friction that made them both moan.

"Nn… Ita… chi… nn"

The elder shivered before he slowed down to open the nightstand, getting the lube.

He was kissing, nipping, biting and sucking Deidara's body, while the younger moaned scratching his back harder asking for more.

They locked eyes, panting a little. Deidara turned them over so he was on top. Itachi, caught off guard, was surprised, but enjoyed the sudden change, running his hands through that perfect body above him all the way until his entrance.

The raven teased there, circling his lubed finger before he put it in, preparing his blonde all the way until three fingers. Deidara kissed his ear, whispering sweet moans and pants.

They sat up, Itachi sitting Deidara between his legs. The younger wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing their bodies closer, their lips inches apart. They locked eyes again in an intense moment, sharing all the love, respect and caring they had for the other.

"Ready?" Itachi breathed out.

Deidara nodded kissing him lightly.

The raven aligned himself and entered him slowly, savoring the sight of his beloved's expressions and sounds.

The blonde lightly laid the other in bed and made himself comfortable in his lap. He smirked and began rolling his hips sensuously, slowly. The raven groaned enjoying the little show, his hands running through Deidara's tights, adding to the pleasure.

The pace quickened and the groans got louder.

Itachi couldn't take his eyes off the wonderful sight of his Deidara, his blue eyes slightly closed, those long fingers messing his blond hair, his open mouth in a silent scream of pure pleasure.

Deidara couldn't take his eyes of his Itachi either, his groans, his face contorted in a pleasure only he could provide, his hair spread on the mattress.

All of it was driving them both crazy, driving them both to their climax.

"Come here" The raven whispered huskily, pulling the blonde closer until their chests collided and their mouths sealed in a breathless kiss.

Itachi rolled them over again, not breaking the kiss. Parting their lips, they chuckled. They chuckled because they could, because they were happy. The grin on their faces soon became more moans as Itachi began moving.

They moved in synch, looking into each other's eyes, panting, smiling, screaming silently, moaning and loving until they reached their climax.

Panting and smiling, they stayed still until their hearts went back to normal.

Deidara ran his fingers through raven locks contently, lazily. Itachi kissed his shoulder lovely, closing his eyes and relaxing under the familiar touch.

**(End of Lemon)**

"Tachi?"

"Hn?" the dark eyes closed

"Shower, un."

"Hn." He growled

"Not later, now." Deidara commanded.

Itachi stood up lazily and went to the bathroom with Deidara following soon after with a smirk on his lips. They were both ready for round 2.

They collapsed in bed totally spent and satisfied. The older ran his hand on his beloved's back absentmindedly, breathing in and out slowly.

"Dei?"

"What, un?" he mumbled sleepy and tired.

"I love you."

The younger smiled tightening his hold on the other's waist. "I love you too, un… Good night Ita."

"Night"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**One year later.**

Two little boys, a blond and a raven, slept in small beds of the local orphanage.

They were there for six months already, but it was the fourth time in the two years they were returned to that place.

The smaller whimpered in his dreams, reliving all the torture, rejection and neglect he and his big brother went through with foster parents.

He woke up crying, but nobody came to calm him down. Nobody cared if one of the kids were crying at night because it would have to stop sooner or later, right.

Naruto went to his brother's bed in despair waking Sasuke up with a startle, but soon the older boy became aware of the trembling figure holding him. His small fingers patted the blond hair trying to soothe his crying baby brother.

"Shh, shh, don't cry Naru. It was just a bad dream. Shh, shh, Onii-chan is here, don't cry."

"Onii-chan…" he spoke through sobs, his voice broke "He's here… he came back… we, we have to run Sasuke-niichan"

"Shh, he's gone Naru. He's not here, only Onii-chan is here. It was just a bad dream"

Sasuke held Naruto closer until the younger's sobs stop.

"There, there, everything is fine."

"It is not fine Nii-chan. I want a mommy and a daddy. Why nii-chan? Why don't we have a mommy or a daddy?" Naruto pleaded, begged to know

"I don't know Naruto. I want a mommy too, and a daddy. But they don't want us." Sasuke answered sadly.

"Are we bad nii-chan?"

"No Naru. We are not, they are bad." Sasuke concluded what he truly believed in.

They stood in silence for a long moment, awake. Naruto cried silently and Sasuke tried to calm him down, his own tears running on his small features. Eventually they stopped and stayed looking at the night sky through the window.

"Ne, Sasu-niichan?"

"Hm?"

"Can I make a wish to the stars?"

"Baka, stars don't make wishes come true, just shooting stars do."

"Oh, but please? Can we pretend?" Naruto pouted.

The other sighed and rolled his eyes "Okay Naru, what's your wish?"

The boys knelt on the bed, holding their small hands and looking at the sky.

"That a nice mommy or daddy comes to get us" Naruto answered animatedly.

"Mhm" Sasuke agreed "And that we have a nice house."

"With lots of food and toys!" The little blonde got excited,

"Shh, you will wake up the others Naru"

Naruto covered his mouth with his hands. "Sorry"

"It's fine, but be quiet." He advised "Now the wish"

"Yes, the wish…

Dear Star, my name is Naruto and I am three years old. And this is my Onii-chan, his name is Sasuke and he is already 5 years old. He's really cool and he always takes care of me when I have bad dreams or when the big kids are mean…"

"Naru, the wish" Sasuke said impatient with his brother's blabbing.

"Oh sorry. Dear Star, we don't have a mommy or a daddy and all the adults don't like us. Please, Dear Star, could you bring us a mommy or a daddy or both or just someone that don't hate me and Onii-chan?"

"If it's not much, Dear Star. What my little brother means is: Can we have a family? Pretty please? And that they're nice."

"Please Star, please."

The little boys didn't talk more but stayed unmoved, looking at the sky and pleading with their innocent eyes that their wish would come true.

Not much later, they fell asleep holding each other, protecting each other from the nightmares and despair. They dreamed about a family they wished they have, pleading to have.


	2. Chapter 2

The orphanage was old and poorly preserved. The last news said the previous responsible, a man named Danzo, had gone to jail for diverting funds and the new responsible, Tsunade, seemed more reliable and able to handle the place.

She was there for a mere week and had big plans for the place.

"God Itachi, are you sure it's this place, un?!" Deidara said closing the car's door.

Itachi nodded, waiting for his husband. "Unfortunately, yes. But you heard the news."

"Yes, but I didn't expect it to be this bad. I mean, there are kids living there, un." The blonde said in disbelief, holding Itachi's hand.

"That Danzo never cared about the place. I've heard he even paid people to forge the adoptions, so most of them were totally unprepared to have children. They mostly returned the kids or even beat them up. There was no control over who the parents were so practically anyone could get a kid. Cruelly speaking, it was almost like buying a pet." He said coldly, hint of hatred in his speech.

"Fuck! Those assholes. Anyone could adopt but because we're a gay couple, we were rejected the adoption process six fucking times! God, that's so frustrating, un!" Deidara cursed.

"Indeed, but at least, someone denunciated and now let's hope things can improve. As for us, it doesn't matter anymore, we can adopt a child now and that's what we came here for." Itachi said calmly.

The blonde smiled happily, holding his husband affectionately. "Ah you're so right."

They got in the place, which was still a mess, yet was going through severe reforms being introduced to a young lady.

"Hello, I'm Shizune, may I help you?"

"Shizune-san, nice to meet you. I'm Uchiha Itachi and this is my husband, Deidara. We came to talk to the kids. All the documents are filled and approved." He handed the documents, which were checked over quickly by the girl, who nodded in approval.

"Please follow me so we can discuss it to make the process easier. Sorry for the mess, the place had so many irregularities it's a miracle it didn't fall apart. Fortunately, we already have everything under control and we're working hard to make it a good place for the children." She smiled affectionately with a glint on her eyes.

Shizune showed the place briefly, telling how the reform was being made safely so no one would get hurt. They all entered a small room, where they could discuss the adoption process further.

She explained a lot of kids had deep traumas and/or bruises over their bodies and because of that, the process had become more severe to prevent them to go to inappropriate homes.

The young men understood and agreed, even if it was a little hard to believe that was the reason they were rejected six times, especially when they had a very stable life.

"Good, the documents are all fine. Now I want to discuss about the children. I want you both to be honest and tell me your preferences so we don't lose time or give false hope to the children. Fine?"

"Fine." They both answered.

"Good. Now, any preference for the gender?"

"Hm, we don't have a preference." The raven looked at his husband for confirmation.

"But if it helps, we have experience taking care of my nephew, un."

She hummed writing down the information on a sheet of paper. "Alright. Age?"

"We don't want a newborn, between 3 and 5 years old" Itachi answered formally

"Right. Eh, I need to ask you something too. A lot of the kids have siblings and we have a rule that we can't, without serious reasons, separate brothers and sisters, so would you be interested in adopting siblings or do you have a preference for one kid only."

They looked each other and asked if they could talk in private for a while. Shizune conceded pleasant they would consider this seriously. They were talking about little human beings, not material things you buy to show off.

…

"Itachi, what do you think, un?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind having more than one kid and if they're brothers, it might be more comfortable for them to adapt as they aren't completely alone with strangers. And for the house, we have a lot of space, so that wouldn't be the problem." The raven was always the most rational between the two, always thinking ahead and considering everything.

However, Deidara was the most emotional, doing before thinking but always thinking with his heart. "Yes, I know we can have more than one child financially without problems, but I mean, what about emotionally? Do you think we can do it, un? Can we take care of two at the same time rightly?" he asked his husband worriedly.

"Well, why not? We already arranged our jobs so we could work at home most of the time. Being an only child, I want to have more than a kid, and talking honestly, the trouble we had to get all the documents and approvals, I think it's our only chance." The other reassured him, a gentle smile playing on his lips as he thought about having more than a child around them.

Deidara thought for a while before he agreed willing. "Fine, I agree with you. I'll get Shizune-san to inform her about our decision, un."

The blonde got out of the room and found himself in the corridor, looking for Shizune. He barely had time to take notice of the situation when a little kid came running crying towards him. The small blonde attached himself on Deidara's legs, sobbing desperately.

Almost by reflex, the older blonde picked the small one and held him close, patting his back and calming him down. He whispered sweet words until the little boy stopped crying.

Soon after, Shizune came apologizing for the situation. The little boy was still attached to Deidara's neck, slightly trembling.

She tried to reach the boy. "Come on Naruto, why don't we go back to where the other kids are." But he glared at her with watery reddish eyes. "Don't want to."

As cute as he found the little blonde, Deidara didn't know what to do at that moment.

"Please, Naruto. You can play with your friends."

Naruto went back to crying and mumbled something like 'they're not my friends' in Deidara's shoulder making the older rock the small figure calming him down again. Using a sweet and low voice, he asked the little blonde in his arms what had happened he didn't want to go.

Naruto whispered in a voice so low that, if not being so close, Deidara wouldn't have listened. "Because they are mean to me." His voice was thick with emotion, almost cracking.

"What did they do to you, un?" he whispered back sweetly watching the boy panic and start crying once more.

"The-they say I w-ill n-ever have a mo-mommy an-d a dad-dy." His sobs made the sentence almost unintelligible, but Deidara understood. "The-y said nob-ody will wan-t me… because they say I'm a b-ad kid and nob-ody likes b-ad kids." The boy was rocked back and forward gently, holding on the stranger like his life depended on it, and maybe it did.

"That's not true little one. I'm sure you're not a bad kid and you will have a family." Deidara didn't know where those words came from, and as inconsequent as they might be, it was the only right thing he found to say at that moment.

Unfortunately, they only made Naruto cry harder, almost choking on his sobs. "B-ut th-ey al-way-s g-ive us b-ack. Th-ey al-always s-say we di-dn't beh-have. Nob-ody wan-ts us."

Shizune tried to interfere, asking Deidara to give her the kid, but he refused and instead, he only rocked the boy and shushed him softly. "That's not true, un. You'll find a mommy, little one."

The little blonde, in his three years old innocence, looked into the elder's eyes with hope and in a timid voice, expressed what he wanted with all his sincerity.

"Will you be my mommy?"

Shocked, Deidara opened his mouth without thinking "But I'm a boy."

"A boy?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion because the person holding him didn't look like a boy. "But you are so pretty, and moms are pretty. Please? I want you to be my mommy." He pleaded pouting.

Deidara didn't know what to think. Even the part that hated being mistaken for a girl, didn't mind being called a mother. He could never blame the little boy for his confusion. On the other side, he was still processing all the information. It was a serious decision and he knew that he couldn't lie to the kid. That would be so cruel, but it would be so cruel if he said no and crashed the little boy's hopes.

Shizune interfered saying he shouldn't feel pressured for Naruto's words. But, being the spontaneous person he was, he didn't know another solution. No, he couldn't think anything else, his whole being had decided that and he knew that if he didn't take that boy home, he would never sleep in peace knowing he could have given him a family, but didn't. He had come to adopt a child, after all.

"Fine, un" he finally said.

Shizune and Naruto's eyes widened "Really?"

The hope in those blue little eyes and the grin the boy had only clarified his decision. He wiped the tears on Naruto's face with his fingers and smiled kindly at him. "Really, un. I'll be your mommy."

Naruto held him tightly, grinning. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise I'll be a good boy!"

Deidara smiled and nodded at Shizune, confirming his decision.

"Ne, will you be Sasuke-niichan's mommy too?"

'Oh, so he has a brother' Deidara thought and once again, Shizune tried to intervene. But he and Itachi had already talked about it and had decided he even wanted to adopt brothers, so the situation was perfect.

"Of course I'll be his mommy too."

"Naruto, why don't you go to your room and tell Sasuke the news?" She said kindly calling an assistant to go with him.

The boy nodded and, after being placed on the floor, went running to who-knows-where being followed by the assistant.

Immediately after, the door opened and Itachi appeared. "Dei? Is everything fine?"

"Itachi-san, Deidara-san, please enter and sit again. I think we have few things to talk about." Shizune said seriously, motioning for the door.

Itachi lifted a questioning eyebrow to his husband, who smiled and hugged him. "It's already decided, Tachi. I know who we will adopt."

Surprised, he could only agree. "O-okay then."

Inside the room, Shizune once again questioned about Deidara's sudden decision, but he was absolutely sure of that. Itachi supported him, trusting his word.

"Fine then, it's not very conventional, but since you seem absolutely sure about it… I'll get their info and the papers. And then you can talk to the boys. You will be called in court every month for the period of a year to make sure the boys are adapting and being taken care." She warned seriously, standing up to get the papers.

She showed them the little boys' info, their name (which they decided to keep), their birthday, name of their mother and apologized for the lack of further information. Apparently there was no control over which houses they went to or what kind of trauma they might have. The previous responsible was only interested in the money and not once cared to pay attention at the children.

They read and signed the papers, waiting for the boys in that same room after Shizune gave her approval and asked for another assistant to bring them with their few belongings.

Anxious, the blonde couldn't keep quiet, whispering all the time to his beloved. "Itachi, you should've seen him. He's adorable, so small and fragile, and he asked me to be his mommy, un" he chuckled a bit. "And I accepted it, so if I'm going to be the mommy, you'll have to be the daddy, un." He felt foolishly happy saying those words.

Itachi smiled fondly at his husband, seeing how truly happy and excited Deidara was, he felt the same and couldn't wait to meet these boys.

The door opened and they stood up.

"Deidara-san, Itachi-san, these are Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun."

Naruto was grinning like mad and Sasuke was behind him, a bit shy. Deidara didn't lose time and crouch in front of the little raven as Naruto seemed more interested in meeting Itachi, leaving his older brother behind with a lost expression.

"Sasuke, nice to meet you, un." He opened his arms for the boy expectantly. "I'll be your mommy from now on."

The boy eyed him suspiciously, having heard that more than once and never been true. Eventually he gave in and lifted his little arms for the smiling blonde.

Standing up with the small raven in his arms, he couldn't help but feel complete in that moment. The little boy sighed in his neck, tiredly as Deidara's hands ran through his small back.

While this, Naruto was already laughing in his new daddy's arms, being thrown in the air and held back in safe arms. The boy's laugh was so contagious, not even Itachi could resist not laughing with him feeling more complete than he ever had been, all thanks to his beloved one. Deidara was right when he chose these little beings because Itachi could feel they would grow to love these boys each day more and more. In a way, he already loved them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The way home was calm. The boys fell asleep on the backseat while Itachi and Deidara talked, being the raven the driver.

"We'll need to buy a booster for Sasuke and decorate the other bedroom." The older said taking a glance at the sleeping children through the mirror.

"Right. And we'll have to go shopping with the boys, too, un. I'm so happy they let us take the boys home today, un." he didn't talk loud to not disturb the boys.

"No wonder, Dei. We were begging them, and they didn't have much choice too. As much as they want to change that place, it'll take time and money."

"But I'm still happy." He sighed, leaning on the seat "That girl, Shizune, seemed to really care for the children. I hope they all can find a new family, un."

"To be honest, it was good that you found them, because I wouldn't know how to choose just one of them." The roads were good and calm, making the atmosphere in the car the same. "Besides, look at them."

"I know, aren't they cute?" the blonde was almost jumping in excitement "I didn't really find them, it was more like Naruto found me. It was heartbreaking; I wouldn't forgive myself if I simply had let him there. And then when I looked at Sasuke, God Itachi, if I didn't know you're so gay, I could swear he's your son, un." He flashed a mischievous smile at the other.

"Hey! What about Naruto? Are you sure he's not yours, huh?" he asked playfully.

"Now he is, un." He said happily. "And so is Sasuke, un,"

"Not only yours, they are now our sons. Dei, where will they sleep tonight?"

"Hm, I don't know. They can sleep in the same bed, but I don't know if it'll be very comfortable, or we can set the futon the bedroom, but again I don't want one of them sleeping on the floor. Any other idea?"

"Well, I was thinking that they could sleep in our bed and we could sleep on the futon, like we did when we moved in to our first apartment. What do you think?"

"Good, this sounds good, un. But then we'll sleep in their room. You remember what the psychologist told us, right?" he then sighed and mumbled to himself "Too bad he's moving out, un."

"Yeah, I know. He said it's better to give time and space for them to adjust to the new environment."

"Do you think it's a good idea? What if they cry or have nightmares, un?" Deidara asked worriedly.

"Dei, we already talked about it. Don't worry, we have the baby monitor installed, we just have to change the rooms, and if they cry, we'll listen. Don't worry, okay?" Itachi reassured him.

The blonde took a deep breath and smiled "Okay, I'll try"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They arrived at the house they had bought six months before when they moved to a calmer neighborhood, near to where Sasori lived with Gaara. The house was recently reformed and adapted to accommodate little kids according to the rules and guides of the adoption process, no matter if they agreed on everything or not.

The house was fairly big, with four rooms upstairs, all connected to individual bathrooms. One was the Deidara and Itachi's bedroom, the other was being used as an atelier for blonde, the other was supposed to be the child's bedroom, and the last one was a toy's room.

Hopping out of the car, Deidara instructed "Okay Tachi, you wake up Sasuke and I wake up Naruto."

Naruto's little fingers soon rubbed the sleep off after he was gently shaken off his sleep and lifted by Deidara and placed on his waist. "Hey little one, do you want to see your new home?"

Naruto nodded still sleepy, but soon grinned and hugged the other's neck tightly. "You smell good, mommy."

Deidara's heart quickened to the little blonde's words, it wasn't the compliment, but the 'mommy' that made him melt inside.

Naruto, for being so young, was the kind of child who adapted easily. He had in his simple mind that Deidara was his new mommy and he would put his entire mind in that little piece of hope.

Sasuke, otherwise, was the kind to not trust the others, especially the adults. He knew pretty words like 'mommy', 'daddy' and 'I love you' only led to betrayal and rejection.

"Sasuke, it's time to wake up. We're here." Itachi called softly.

The little raven glared at the older one, who smiled amused and picked him up. Itachi placed the boy in the floor and held his little hand. Sasuke didn't like to be awakened, it was in his irritated face, but he didn't say anything.

Deidara opened the front door grinning and a bit anxious. "Okay boys, welcome to your new home, un."

The little ones gasped when the front door opened.

"Oh, so beautiful." Naruto looked behind Deidara's shoulder at his brother "Onii-chan, the wish!"

Sasuke nodded while the two adults eyed them curiously, unable to understand but choosing to not ask.

The dark eyes of the oldest stared at the kids and his usual cold voice held warmness"Sasuke, Naruto, we need to talk, alright?"

They nodded a bit worried. Deidara sat Naruto and Sasuke in front of the couch and crouched in front of the little raven, Itachi by his side.

"Well, we want to ask if it's okay for you to sleep in our bed, un. Itachi and I will sleep in the other bedroom, and it's only until we buy another bed." He explained.

Naruto tilted his head to the side questioning and Sasuke frowned trying to draw his conclusions before he talked for the very first time. "Why?" he asked timidly.

"Because we didn't know we would adopt two little boys, so we don't have two beds for you and Naruto." Itachi answered calmly and sincerely.

"No." he shook his head "Why are you giving us your bed?" Sasuke explained his doubts with a frown.

The adults looked each other not expecting this kind of thing. Deidara smiled kindly and brushed the raven locks behind Sasuke's ear. "Because you're our babies now and we want you to sleep well and be a family to you, un"

"A… family?" the little raven asked in confusion.

"Yes, Sasuke, a family, un. Do you want a family?"

The little raven nodded slowly before he looked at Naruto asking silently for something. The little blonde smiled and nodded encouraging him of something.

Sasuke smiled and threw himself at Deidara's arms, surprising the other. "Thank you" he whispered.

Deidara smiled holding him "You're welcome." he said standing up with the boy in his arms "Now, who wants cookies, un?"

"Cookies?!" Naruto jumped excitedly with big shining blue eyes.

Itachi laughed at the kid's enthusiasm, already picking him up and heading for the kitchen.

Bouncing all the way in Itachi's arms, Naruto talked how much he loved cookies. "Daddy, can I have more than one cookie?"

"Of course Naru, but not many or you will have a belly ache."

…

The kids ate cookies while the adults made their best to make them comfortable and talk to them as much as they could about simple things. They wanted to know these two to help them grow up nice and strong, they wanted to know what they liked and disliked, their dreams and even their fears, to make sure to erase all the suffering they already went through but not now or they could only scare and distance the boys.

After spending a lot of time in the kitchen, they showed them the toys' room. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't believe their eyes to the amount of toys in there.

"Can we play?" The young raven asked not sure if he looked at the toys or at his new parents.

Deidara played with a lock of the dark hair gently. "Of course, Sasuke. It's yours and Naruto's. You'll have to share, but you can play with anything here, un." He gently pushed the boy forward for him to play.

"Wow" Naruto, unlike his brother, didn't have doubts, entering the room and already finding a toy he liked "Onii-chan, play with me!" he convinced his brother quickly, showing a toy he thought Sasuke would like.

Deidara and Itachi kept looking at the boys playing together with many toys, making the room a mess, but it didn't matter. The grin on the boys' face was worth it.

Naruto looked up at the two adults standing by the door "Mommy! Daddy! Play with us!" And that's how the four of them ended among the mess of toys, laughing, playing and bounding.

…

It was around 8 o'clock that Naruto yawned and tried to fight against sleep, wanting to play more.

Noticing this, the raven took action "Boys, we played a lot today, but now it's bed time." Itachi said expecting them to protest, but instead, they both nodded obediently and stood up, sleepily rearranging the mess.

Deidara frowned, not expecting such behavior. "What are you doing, un?" he asked seeing them getting the toys way too tired for the task.

"We're cleaning up the mess so we can go to bed." Sasuke answered as it was obvious.

He sighed "We can do it tomorrow, boys. Now, shower, un"

"We don't need to clean up, mommy?" Naruto asked timidly.

"No dear, we can do it tomorrow, you're almost sleeping. Come with mommy." Naruto lifted his arms to be picked. "Sasuke, you too, come." The raven went with a confused expression, but asked nothing, holding hands with Deidara. "Ita, prepare the bathtub for me."

Itachi went to the bathroom while Deidara went with the boys to the bedroom to find pajamas they had bought for the kids.

Naruto picked a green one and Sasuke a blue one. Good thing that they fit, even it was a bit big for the younger.

Itachi showered the boys in the tube while Deidara arranged the beds, afraid one of the boys could roll and fall of the bed (even if it was a king sized) so he moved it next to the wall, filling the other side with pillows.

The older raven got in with the children in his arms. After the shower, they were almost asleep in his shoulders.

"Did they brush their teeth, un?"

Itachi nodded handing Naruto to Deidara. The blonde placed the small being in the mattress, kissing his forehead, the act so sincere it felt they had done it for a lifetime. The raven mimicked his husband's actions with Sasuke, who slightly opened his dark eyes.

"Daddy?" he asked in a sleepy state, but it didn't change the fact that his words reached Itachi's heart. The raven whispered in his ear "Yes Sasuke, it's daddy. Good night."

"Night daddy" he smiled falling asleep again.

"Good night, son" he whispered back kissing his forehead.

"Good night, boys. Good dreams." Deidara whispered closing the door and leaving to the other bedroom, grinning.

"What are you smiling for?" Itachi asked as he wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist.

"Aren't you happy, un?" he whispered walking slowly to the other bedroom.

"Yes. They're beautiful. I can't believe nobody wanted them." Itachi smiled gently, thinking about the two boys.

"Pft, unlucky them, un. Now they're ours and ours forever." Deidara grinned, lying down on the futon they had.

"Yeah." The other answer lying down beside his beloved.

They fell asleep in each other's arms contently, feeling complete with their expanded family, knowing nothing would change that, no matter what could happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto's little fingers shook his brother's shoulder. "Onii-chan"

A grunt left Sasuke's lips.

"Onii-chan, wake up!"

Sasuke grunted again shooing the insistent hand on his shoulder.

"ONII-CHAN! WAKE UP!" he yelled jumping on Sasuke.

"Ahh!" the raven sat up suddenly, startle, soon noticing the laughing blonde hugging his waist so he calmed down, a bit. "Naruto, what are you doing?" he asked angrily.

The blonde was unaffected to the older's angry face. "Good morning Nii-chan" he said happily.

The raven sighed and patted the blond head "Good morning Naru."

"Onii-chan, guess what!" he asked sitting up and not waiting for a reply "No bad dreams!"

Sasuke smiled nodding, having slept dreamlessly as well. It had been so long they didn't have nightmares it felt refreshed.

"Ne, oniichan?!" Naruto asked in a low voice.

"What?"

"Do you think new mommy and daddy will give us back?" he pouted worried.

"I don't know Naru." His voice showing his fear and doubt.

"But they were nice to us yesterday." The big blue eyes hoped.

"Yes, but they're all nice in the beginning." Sasuke sighed, ruffling the blond hair of his baby brother.

"Not all" the blonde said shaking his head.

"True, not all." He rethought about it humming to himself "And they have a nice home."

"And they gave us cookies Onii-chan!" if the world could be that simple.

"We have to be good boys here, Naru."

"I know Nii-chan, I know." Adjusting himself so he sat beside his brother, Naruto looked at him. "Sasu? The star made our wish come true, right?"

"Right." He answered hesitantly.

"See, I told you! I knew it, you did not believe me, but I knew it." He stuck his tongue out at him with mischief.

"Okay Naru, I was wrong." The dark eyes rolled. "But it was not my fault the star was slow. It needed a week to bring us a new mommy and daddy."

Smiling for being right, Naruto just looked at the bedroom for a while quiet, humming content.

"I'm hungry Nii-chan" he said suddenly in his Naruto-way.

Sasuke felt his stomach rumble "Me too. Come on." And hopped out of the bed, being followed by the smaller blonde.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Downstairs Itachi and Deidara were making breakfast.

The older stretched his back while preparing pancakes. "I think I'm too old to sleep on the floor, Dei."

The younger laughed and hugged him from behind, kissing his back. "You sure are complaining like an old man, un."

"I'm not complaining" he said frowning "I'm just stating."

"Sure Ita, sure. And as much as I love to tease you, I have to agree with you, my back is hurting. God, we need to buy the other bed today." Blue eyes watched experienced hands flipping tha pancakes with ease.

"We can go shopping after lunch with the boys. Do you think they're already up?" he turned his head to look at Deidara.

The blonde let go. "I'll go upstairs to see. But do you think it's good for them to go out shopping, I mean, they're here for just a day, un."

"Well, we can talk to them, ask what they want. And if they don't want, I can buy the bed on my own and you stay here with them. No problem at all." Another pancake done without any effort.

"It's still kind of frustrating when you think of everything, un." Deidara grunted playfully.

Itachi rolled his eyes, but smiled "Just go, Dei. I'll finish here."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deidara found the boys trying to open the safety gate and immediately grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Hey, what are you doing, un?" he asked as he opened the gate.

The kids jumped scared. "Sorry!" they said desperately, what made the older frown. Deidara didn't mean to scare the boys, he was just worried they would hurt their fingers or fall on the stairs. They weren't that small, but who knows, it's still dangerous.

He picked Sasuke up and noticed he was slightly trembling. "It's fine, un. No need to be scared, okay?" he whispered in the raven's ear.

Naruto, noticing he didn't need to worry, tugged the man's free hand, catching his attention.

"What is it, Naru?"

The boy grinned and hugged his leg "Good morning, mommy."

Deidara smiled patting the blond head. "Good morning, dear. Are you hungry, un?"

The infant nodded his head eagerly. "And you Sasuke?"

Sasuke shyly nodded against Deidara's shoulder, calmer than before.

He placed the boy on the floor and held his small hand. Holding the boys' hands, he took them to kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Good morning boys" Itachi said calmly "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, daddy I am very hungry!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"That's good to hear Naru, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Hmm" the little blonde thought with his fingers on his chin, eyeing the table looking for something he might want. It was when his eyes caught the pile of pancakes that he pointed and yelled happily "PANCAKES!"

"Shh, Naruto!" Sasuke scolded his little brother frowning with his hand on ears.

The blond infant gasped, hiding his mouth with his hands. "Sorry."

Itachi smiled amused putting a plate of pancake on the table. Deidara placed Naruto on the chair and ruffled his head. "Syrup, un?"

"Please" his blue eyes glinting.

Deidara poured the liquid on the pancakes toe the boy's heart content. "There you go."

"Thank you, mommy." The little blonde answered politely, eager to eat the food he only saw on TV.

Deidara cut the pancake in little pieces and handed a small spoon for Naruto instructing him to be careful.

Itachi got amused by the faces his older son was making at the food. "And you Sasuke? What do you want for breakfast? Do you want pancakes too?"

He shook his head no and looked thoughtfully at the table trying to find something he liked. Sasuke could be a little picky with food, especially when he was given choice.

"Onii-chan likes apple juice…" Naruto said with syrup all over his face.

"Swallow before you talk, Naru." Deidara instructed and the boy obeyed. "He likes hmmm, crabby eggs."

"Crabby eggs?" Itachi asked before he realized what the boy meant "Oh scrambled eggs. Is that what you want Sasu? Scrambled eggs with apple juice?"

Sasuke nodded eagerly "Yes, please."

The older raven prepared the eggs while Deidara got the juice on the fridge and handed the boy a glass.

"Thanks"

"Mommy, can I have more?" Naruto asked, showing the empty plate to Deidara.

"Sure, un. Do you want milk, juice or something?"

"Hm, milk." He answered and thanked Deidara when he received a Sippy cup with milk.

"Dei, give me a plate." Itachi asked the blonde just after he finished the eggs for Sasuke.

Deidara placed the plate in front of the boy "Here it is, Sasuke. Be careful because it's too hot." He then proceeded to cool down the food. "Fine, you can eat now."

Sasuke licked his lips and took a bite. He closed his eyes savoring the taste "Mmmm, this is delicious."

Itachi smiled pouring a cup of coffee. Deidara was already being an overprotective mother, he wouldn't take his eyes off the boys while they eat, afraid they could choke, hurt themselves with the little fork Sasuke used and spoon for Naruto or burn their mouth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ah, I'm full." Naruto said patting his tummy "These were the best pancakes of my life."

"Naru, you never ate pancakes before" his brother remembered.

"So what? These were the best, humph." the blonde said stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, already used to his baby brother's stubbornness. He got up off the chair with the plastic plate and cup in hands. The little raven handed the dishes to Itachi, who was on the sink. "Oh thank you, Sasuke."

The kid smiled proud of himself as Naruto just watched him lazily after eating so much and also, Deidara was already collecting the dirty dishes and putting it on the sink.

The blonde looked at the boys and laughed lightly. Naruto had syrup until his hair and Sasuke had juice on his pajamas.

"Come boys. You need a shower, un."

Naruto jumped in joy and threw himself at Deidara's open arms. Sasuke, otherwise, didn't seem very fond of the idea, but slowly followed them, holding hands with the older.

In the bathroom, Deidara, who had knelt down, folded his sleeves and checked the water of the bathtub. Perfect, not too hot and not too cold, warm.

"Naru, lift your arms for mommy, un." he complied grinning, after all he loved showers.

Deidara took off the kid's clothes then sat him on the tub, where he happily started playing with the little ducks on the water.

"Now, Sasu, you know what to do, un."

The small raven was frowning, looking uncomfortable, because unlike his brother, Sasuke wasn't a big fan of showers. It's not that he didn't like, he simply enjoyed other things better. 'Why to shower if you'll get dirty again?' he thought.

"What is it, dear? Are you embarrassed, un?"

He shook his head "No, I just…" he hesitated for a second "Do I have to take a bath _now_?"

Deidara smirked. He, himself, hadn't been fond of shower when a kid, so he knew what to do – at least what to try to do – to convince Sasuke to take a shower. It was a trick his brother used on him.

"Okay, but…" he leaned closer the boy sniffing, "…Umm…" he held his nose "Are you sure you don't _want _a shower, Sasuke?"

Dark eyes widened, he sniffed himself "No, I don't need a shower." But he wasn't as sure as before.

"Well, you sure _need_ a shower, but it's okay if you don't want to have one, un. What do you think Naru?"

Naruto, who was vaguely paying attention at their conversation, looked at his brother holding his small nose with a disgusted face. "Onii-chan stinks, urgh."

Sasuke didn't like what he had heard. He didn't like to stink, so he soon took off his clothes and demanded to be showered as he lifted his arms to Deidara.

"There, there. Now, come Naru, let mommy washes you"

Deidara had given bath to Gaara sometimes, so it was nothing new to him. He washed Naruto and then Sasuke, cleaning their bodies and frowning slightly when he found little scars and bruises on those tiny bodies.

He had obviously already noticed the scars like whiskers on the younger's cheeks, but he wasn't sure if he should ask about it. He didn't even know if the boy remembered it, and he certainly didn't want to touch in a possible traumatic experience.

He knew he would have to be patient and wait until the boys were ready to talk about their traumas. God, only to think these little innocent beings already had traumas pained his heart.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?" he said absentmindedly

"You already washed me." Naruto pointed out.

He blinked. "Ops, sorry, un. I got distracted. Let's wash your hair, now, un. Yesterday daddy didn't wash it, right?"

"Right."

He got the shampoo and poured a bit on his hand. He started massaging Naruto's hair, as Sasuke seemed interested in making bubbles with his mouth under the water.

Deidara noticed the hair looked very dirty and wondered when had been the last time they had washed it. Actually, he had a lot of questions as to 'How did they sleep?', 'What did they do?', 'What did they eat?' by the time they lived in the orphanage, by the time they lived in other houses.

He knew they had gone back to the orphanage four times and that explained a bit why Naruto was more or less used to call a stranger mommy and daddy, and why Sasuke seemed to hold himself back all the time. They were scared, the blonde could see in their eyes. They were scared of being rejected again. They were scared of a possible kind of abuse. But no, Deidara had promised himself he would be the best 'mother' he could be for these two. They had already won over his heart.

"Close your eyes, un." He did so and Deidara splashed the water on his hair.

He finished to wash Narto's hair and proceeded to wash Sasuke's. The raven's hair was equally dirty, but it was softer, he observed.

The older sighed happily "Time to go boys, un."

"But I want to stay more, mommy, please!" It was then Deidara faced one of his biggest weaknesses… Naruto's puppy eyes.

He only blinked "Fi-fine" he said before he could think. Those eyes were dangerous.

"Yay! Thank you, mommy" Naruto's grin was also another danger.

"Sasuke? Do you also want to stay, un?"

He nodded with half of his head under the water, again entertained making bubbles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They left the bathtub when the water was already cold and their fingers wrinkled. The blonde sent his two sons to their bedroom wrapped in towels.

"You two, don't run, un."

He found Itachi on the corridor. "What took you so long? They didn't want to shower or something?"

"Quite the opposite, un. Tachi, it seems we have two little fishes."

"They weren't a trouble for me last night." He said teasing.

"Last night, they were tired and uncomfortable. Now they're getting used to us and the house and they're hyped, un." He ended the argument.

Itachi chuckled "You know better, mommy." He teased again, what got him a playful hit on his chest.

"Come on. I'll dress them before they get a cold or get dirty again." The blonde said pulling his husband with him towards the bedroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"There you are, un." Deidara said as he finished dressing the boys with the clothes they had chosen. Thankfully, he and Itachi were a bit paranoid and had bought various sizes of clothes.

"Now, you two go with daddy to the bathroom because he's going to dry your hair, right _daddy_?" He smirked in the end of the sentence.

Itachi chuckled "That's right. Come boys."

Thy followed the raven taking his hand, one each.

Itachi dried their hair quickly as, like most children, their hair was thin and easy to dry, and the boys behaved very well, barely moving through the process. Well, Naruto would turn sometimes to say something, but he was quiet most of the time.

"Okay boys, now you're clean, dressed and hair-dried. Do you want to watch TV?"

The reaction he received wasn't exactly what he expected. Both boys looked at him with confused expressions.

"We _can _watch TV?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi slowly nodded. "If you want…"

"Daddy will not be mad at us?" Naruto asked hesitantly, yet hopeful.

The raven frowned. "Of course not. Why would daddy be mad at you?"

They exchanged glances, in a silent conversation. After few seconds, Naruto nodded his head in approval.

"Well, the other…_man_" apparently Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say dad "…said we couldn't watch TV, because it was his TV and he would beat me and Naru if we touched it."

True to be told, Itachi already expected this kind of answer, but to actually hear it was a bit shocking. And if he wasn't mistaken, it had been the longest sentence Sasuke had said. Sure he wanted the boys to open up to them and all, but it was still shocking.

He sighed and led the boys to the bedroom. There, he sat on bed and sat the boys on his lap, one in each leg, his voice low and calm, yet serious. He didn't intend to have this talk so early, but… "Listen boys, I don't know what happened with you in the orphanage or in other houses. But here, you don't need to be afraid, okay? Daddy and mommy will never, ever, ever, ever beat you, understood?"

They nodded hesitantly, not sure how to react.

"Not even if we're not good boys?" Naruto asked.

"But you _are _good boys." He smiled at them.

"Are we?" Sasuke and Naruto asked in unison.

He chuckled, ruffling their hairs "Of course, what did you do of bad boys?"

"We didn't clean up the mess. And we slept in your bed. And we dirtied the clothes. And…"

"Shh, shhh… Calm down, Sasuke." The boy was getting desperate, tears falling down his cheeks "Shh, none of these things were bad. You two are so good. You listen to mommy and daddy, you say please and thank you. How more of good boys could you be?

"Really?" he asked whipping his tears with his sleeve.

"Really son." He reassured the boy.

Sasuke buried his head in Itachi's chest hugging him tightly, being followed by Naruto, making Itachi smile and hug his little ones, kissing the top of their heads. "Now, who wants to watch cartoons?"

"ME!" Naruto screamed cheerfully, raising his hands.

"Sasu?"

The little raven nodded smiling.

…

The rest of the morning went on with Sasuke, Naruto, Deidara and Itachi in front of the TV. Itachi had told his husband what have happened and they decided shopping was a good idea to show the boys they didn't have to be afraid, nor overly polite, to ask for things. They didn't really want to spoil them, but the circumstances were a bit different.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They had lunch normally. They had put a napkin around the youngers' neck for them not to dirty their clothes while eating so even with themes they made, their clothes were intact and besides, cleaning them with napkin was easier.

Naruto grinned after he finished eating. "The food was very good, mommy."

"Thank you Naru, un."

"Yes, it was very, very good" Sasuke agreed, more relaxed after Itachi had talked to them.

"Do you want more, un?" Deidara asked both boys.

"I want more, mommy, but I am very full and if I eat more, my tummy explodes!"

Deidara chuckled at his baby's words "And we don't want you to explode, un."

"Oh no, that would be bad, very bad." His blue eyes were widened confirming how bad it would be.

Naruto stood up and went to Deidara's side, looking at him expectantly. Deidara sat him on his lap. "What is it, dear?"

"Mommy, my face is dirty, can I take another bath?"

"But Naru, you showered in the morning and your face is not dirty." He told the boy calmly.

"But please?" The puppy eyes almost worked again, but…

"You can take other later, my little golden fish, okay?" he hugged the toddler close to him.

"Okay" he said pouting a bit, but agreeing.

"What about we go shopping, un?" he asked looking at the little raven.

"Shopping?" Sasuke asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, we need to buy another bed for one of you and we need to buy more clothes for you and Naruto. You don't want to go, un?"

"We never went shopping, right Onii-chan?" Naruto asked his brother for confirmation, looking excited at the idea.

"Never" he didn't remember one time he went shopping.

"So we'll take you. You'll like it boys, right Dei?" He winked at his husband.

"Yes, it'll be fun." Deidara grinned and took the boys upstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi and Deidara were in their bedroom while the kids played a bit in the toys' room.

"How do I look, un?" Deidara asked his husband, who lifted an eyebrow.

"Er, like a woman actually." He frowned at Deidara's choice of clothes.

"Good, we can go." He proceeded to walk, but was interrupted by Itachi grabbing his arm.

"Wait. Dei, what are you doing? You hate being mistaken for a woman." He asked serious, making the other face him.

"Yes, but" he bit his lower lip "If I really look like one, people won't keep staring at us. They won't 'whisper' loud enough so we can hear and nobody will glare at us, un."

Itachi sighed "You never cared before."

"But now it's different. The kids, I don't want people to look at the differently because of us and I don't want their first time going shopping to be bad because of those assholes, un. So if I can do something about it, I'll do it!" his determination was clear in his blue eyes. Nothing would change his mind.

Itachi smiled and touched his beloved's face, kissing him lightly. "They already have us on their tiny hands, don't they?"

Deidara smiled, hugging his husband and sighing contently. "Yeah"

"Now, you tell me. You love being a woman, just admit it Dei. It's been your dream since always." He teased

The other glared "Oh, you think I'm a woman, un." Mischief showed on his lips "I'll show you."

Deidara grabbed the raven's hair and pulled him until their mouths crashed, dominating the kiss completely. It was aggressive yet gentle, what made Itachi moan in his mouth. That kind of personality was what made him fall for Deidara. He simply loved his aggressive, manly side.

They held each other while they kissed passionately for a while before they pulled out panting.

"That was intense, un." His hands caressed the dark locks.

"No wonder, it's been a month we don't do it properly." He leaned his forehead to the blonde's hugging him closer.

Deidara bit the other's lip playfully "Because _someone_ is workaholic. And it's been two weeks, un."

"Well, this _someone _needed to make sure we could work at home for a while." He pecked the lips he was addicted.

"We already discussed about it, un." His smirk was sexy and playful, almost inviting.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your 'un'?" his hands ran up and down on the younger's back.

"And I love how you always try to have the last word saying random stuff, un." He chuckled and gave Itachi one last kiss before letting him go.

"Good. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, you get the boys, I drive, un."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deidara and Naruto talked the whole way about. Naruto, even being so young, was already a talking machine, and so was his mother. They talked about anything, from favorite colors to favorite foods and cartoons.

Itachi and Sasuke were the quiet type, and it didn't help that car trips made the little raven sleepy.

"Sasu. Sasuke. Wake up, we're here" Itachi called his son softly, shaking him gently.

He rubbed his eyes off the sleep and let himself be lifted by his father and placed on the floor of the parking lot. Still sleepy, he took Itachi's hand as they walked to the entrance of the shopping mall, with the two blondes leading while still talking about random things.

…

"Wooow!" the kids said amazed by the mall.

They didn't know where to look at. The stores, the people, the colors, the man selling balloons, everything was so new to them, they already loved it and wanted to explore it all.

The adults were amused at the children's reaction, their mouths open and their eyes glinting trying to capture everything in the place.

"First thing: the bed, un. We can go to that store on the second floor, if we go now, they will manage to deliver by the end of the day." Deidara commanded, being a shopping lover more than anything.

"Alright, will we place the bed on the toys' room and make it another bedroom or will we place it on their bedroom and they share?" the dark eyes didn't lose sight of the boys walking side to side in curiosity, holding them when they wanted to go too far.

"The toys' room is smaller than the bedroom, un. And if we move the wardrobe, we'll have enough space for two beds easy. I prefer them sleeping together as for now, but let's ask them, un." Deidara shrugged, turning to the still gaping kids.

Itachi nodded. "Sasuke, Naruto…" the boys looked at him as he crouched in front of them "Me and mommy were talking about the bedrooms, we need to buy another bed for you." The kids nodded understanding "But we don't know where to place it. We can place it on the other room and you have a bedroom each or we can place it on the same bedroom and you share it. What do you prefer?"

"Share" Sasuke said without hesitation.

"Okay, Naru, do you want to share?" he asked the younger for confirmation.

The blonde nodded without saying anything.

"Good, so let's buy the bed."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They spent the whole afternoon shopping. They bought the bed, another wardrobe, a booster for Sasuke and clothes the boys chose. They walked in front of a toy's store and noticed how the two kids stopped walking to pay attention at the toys.

"Do you want to go in, un?" Deidara asked Naruto, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders

"We can?" blue eyes looked at him hopefully.

"Sure, un. We can buy you a toy, but only one." They had bought many toys already, but none were choose by the boys. They didn't want to spoil them too much, but one more would be fine.

As they got in, Itachi's cellphone went off. Deidara looked at him questioning who it was.

"Tobi, it must be work-related. Go in with the kids first. I'll deal with it quickly." He said handing Sasuke to Deidara.

"Alright. Come to mommy Sasu, let's pick a toy for you, un"

"Can I choose it?" Sasuke answered taking Deidara's hand.

"Of course, that's the idea. But it's just like I said to your brother, it's only one toy."

Itachi talked to his cousin on the phone while Deidara and the boys wander around the store, looking for a toy they really wanted.

Sasuke tugged the blonde's hand catching his attention and pointed at a shelf full of stuffed animals. Deidara noticed and asked which one he wanted.

"The dino!"

Deidara spotted the stuffed dinosaur and handed to the boy, whose eyes glinted as he held his new toy.

"And you Naru, un? Do you want a dino, too?"

He shook his head looking at the same shelves "No… I want that!" he said pointing at a fox on the second shelf.

"This one, un?" Deidara asked getting the toy.

He nodded and lifted his arms to hug the stuffed fox.

"Okay, now let's pay, find daddy and go home, un." He said leading the boys to the cashier.

The said daddy had finished the call and was observing his family's interaction, smiling with crossed arms when an old lady approached him, that kind of old person who likes to sympathetically comment on other people's life.

"Is that your family, young man?" the lady asked.

Itachi wasn't a very talkative person, but he was polite enough to answer. "Yes." Hoping the woman would give up talking to him.

No such luck "You must be a proud man, having such a beautiful wife and children."

"Thank you" He answered a bit awkwardly hating to lie about Deidara. He wasn't his wife, he was his husband and he was proud of that, but just let it pass, it was unnecessary at that moment, especially when a tiny blonde came running to him.

"Careful Naru" Deidara said from where he was, but it went unheard by the little as he was more interested in showing his new toy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Look!" He showed the toy to his dad with the most beautiful smile Itachi had ever seen.

"That's a beautiful fox, Naru." He said ruffling the blond hair.

"Yes! Her name is Kyuubi. Mommy chose it. And she's strong and makes 'raaaw' when she's angry. She's very cool daddy." He went on and on animatedly.

"That's good, son." Never in his life had Itachi felt so proud, noticing people looking at _his_ son with admiration.

"Hello little boy" the old lady said with a kind smile.

"Hi" he answered smiling.

"You have a very nice fox, can I see it?" she asked motioning with her hand.

"Er, wait." He put the fox in his ear and nodded as he was listening to the fox talk. "Sorry granny, but Kyuubi does not like people." He decided, holding the fox to himself almost possessively.

"But I'm not a mere person, child." She motioned for him to come closer as she whispered "I'm a very powerful witch."

Naruto gasped "Really?!" he said impressed with big eyes.

"Yes, it's true, boy. I live in a castle, full of sweeties" Itachi was already frowning at the old lady "Do you want to go there, child?"

Naruto looked at his daddy, not knowing what to say.

"You wouldn't mind, right young man? I can walk with him and your other son for a while so you and your wife can have some time for yourselves. I'll come back with the boys in an hour, I promise." She said smiling way too sweetly.

Itachi didn't buy it. "Sorry, but we're in a hurry. Come Naru, mommy and onii-chan are waiting. Excuse us." He said coldly to the woman and left.

The old lady nodded smiling and waved them goodbye.

Deidara walked to his husband with Sasuke in his arms. He had seen the whole scene from far, but was suspicious too. "What did she want, un?"

"She wanted to walk with the boys for us to have some time, but I said we were in a hurry, it was too weird. I didn't like her, she seemed suspicious." Itachi whispered to Deidara, frowning a bit.

"Do you think she wanted to kidnap our kids, un?" The blonde whispered back worried, unconsciously holding Sasuke closer.

"That's a possibility." He looked around for a moment before shaking off his thoughts. "Anyway, let's go home."

"Yeah, right un. Give me the bags and take the boys, they seem tired." Deidara was still over conscious about the situation, feeling a sense of over protectiveness.

"Come here Sasuke." He handed the bags to Deidara and motioned for Sasuke. "Oh you have a plush toy too. What is it?" He took the older of his children in his arms as the younger was attached to his legs, a finger on his mouth.

"It's a dinosaur! He's very dangerous; he can bite your hand if you don't behave." Sasuke explained, but something told Itachi the boy was tired.

"Oh we must be careful then. Does he have a name?"

"Isaki" he answered, resting his head on his father's shoulder tiredly.

"That's a very nice name" he whispered brushing the dark hair off his face. A tug on his pants caught his attention to the floor.

"Daddy?" the toddler's voice came shyly.

"What Naru?"

The boy lifted his arms pouting "My feet hurt."

Somehow, Itachi managed to adjust both boys in his arms. He had to admit his feet hurt too as they were walking the whole day almost nonstop. The boys were visibly tired, even Naruto was quieter than normal.

"Daddy?" He mumbled quietly.

"Yes?" he whispered, attentive to the raven already asleep on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Came the youngest reply confusing Itachi.

"For what dear?"

"Daddy saved me from the witch. Kyuubi did not like her, she was evil." He scowled looking at the plushy fox.

Itachi understood he was talking about the old lady and smiled. "Daddy will always save you and Sasuke from the witches, monsters and whatever you're afraid of, Naru."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Parking the car, Deidara yawned tiredly "Oh God, I'm tired, un."

The blonde looked to his side after receiving no response and noticed Itachi was actually asleep, his head on the car's window. The whole way has been silence as the kids were asleep too, holding on their plush toys. Deidara didn't lose the opportunity of taking a picture of such cuteness.

He sighed and hopped out of the car making the minimum noise possible, taking all the bags to their house and then picking the sleeping boys, one at a time, and placing them at his bed.

He went back to the car to wake up his husband, but found Itachi on the living room.

"Now I wonder if you were really sleeping or just pretending to just to not help me, un" he teased.

"Pretending." He teased back wrapping his arms around the smaller.

"Good, cause now you go and move the furniture of the boys' bedroom, un. The people from the store should be arriving in an hour or so with the bed and the wardrobe." He chuckled when Itachi grunted and left for the kitchen, a cup of tea sounded great.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The boys were still asleep when Itachi and Deidara finally finished arranging their bedroom. They had moved the furniture so one side was mirrored the other. Perfect.

"Ah, we finally finish it." The raven said collapsing on the floor.

"Yes, un. Now stop being lazy and wake up the boys. If they sleep too much now, they'll wake up in the middle of the night or won't sleep early."

Itachi lifted an eyebrow "Bossy, aren't we?"

"Pretty much, un. Oh, I ordered Chinese food so no complains and now I'll make dinner for the little ones." The blonde stuck his tongue out at his husband and left.

The raven stood up slowly amused with how much energy Deidara could have. Maybe he was really getting old.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The rest of the evening was very calm. Sasuke and Naruto played in the toys' room after they had dinner. Itachi and Deidara took the time to rest watching TV with the blonde ending up falling asleep on his beloved's lap.

"Dei" he whispered in his ear "Wake up, it's late, you can sleep on bed."

"Huh?" he sat up sleepy "The kids, un?" he asked a little lost.

"They're still playing. I'll put them in bed so you can go to bed first." He stood up before Deidara grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm already up. I'll give them another shower and heat up milk for them. You can set the beds, un."

Upstairs, Sasuke and Naruto were peacefully playing and talking just how much they liked this house, not the house, but their new father and new mother. They weren't like the fathers and mothers they had before, they were kind to them, they were what the boys always dreamed parents were.

"Hey little ones." Deidara greeted from the door.

"Mommy!" Naruto ran until he hugged his mother's leg tightly and Deidara ruffled his hair. "Mommy, I'm all dirty." He wasn't really, just a bit sweaty, but it was good for them to take shower before they went to bed, so that came in hand.

"Well, what about a shower, un?"

"YES!" he jumped, almost falling if not for Deidara holding him still.

"Sasu?" he asked him with Naruto in his arms.

"Mhum" the boy didn't protest, standing up and leaving the toys behind, grabbing Deidara's offered hand.

The blonde showered the boys quickly, dressed them in pajamas and they brushed their teeth.

After putting them in bed and covering them with their blanket. Deidara handed a bottle of milk for each.

Naruto drank it all quite fast, finishing with a content sigh, sleepy Deidara noticed and so he gave the plush fox to him. Naruto hugged it closing his eyes, sleep coming easy. His mother kissed his cheek whispering "Good night baby"

Sasuke was still awake, he drank his bottle lazily, watching as his little brother was kindly put to sleep, wondering if this comfort and safety feeling would last, he wished it to last forever, because it was the first time he didn't have to worry over Naruto or himself, it was the first time they were treated so gently.

His 'mother' took the empty bottle from his hands, sitting on bed beside him and ran his fingers through the raven locks. It was gentle, so gentle Sasuke sighed content, smiled and sat up to hug Deidara. The little raven kissed his cheek, what almost brought tears to the blonde's eyes.

"I can't sleep." He said honestly.

Deidara didn't answer, instead laid his oldest son running his hand through his hair, softly humming a song. Sasuke felt his eyes getting heavy to the melody and touch, he yawned holding his plush dinosaur. "Good night baby" was what he listened before he fell asleep, feeling a kiss being pressed on his head. He smiled thanking the Star that sent this family for him and Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The blonde found Itachi on the phone. He rolled his eyes to the workaholic gesture and went to take a so needy shower. He was exhausted.

"Who was it, un? Tobi again?" he asked as he stepped out of their bathroom, Itachi already on bed.

"Your brother" Itachi answered tiredly "He wanted to talk to you but you were showering the kids, so I asked him how things were on the office."

"You worry too much, un. Akatsuki won't fall apart because of few months without us, un, and we're still working, just not going to work." He said opening their wardrobe to get a shirt and boxers.

"You're right, sorry." Itachi mumbled from the bed.

"I'm always right, un." He dressed himself, throwing the towel on the basket.

Itachi hummed "Whatever you want to believe in, Dei. Now come to bed" and patted the space beside him.

"Ah, the bed feels so good" he said lazily as he lay down next to Itachi.

"Yeah. It was a long and tired day, but it was worth it, the kids are opening up already."

"True, Sasuke even gave me a kiss on cheek just now, un." He said cuddling to Itachi.

"Now I'm jealous." his lips smirked as the dark eyes stared at Deidara.

"You should be, un. I already love them more than anything in this world." He said as a matter of fact, pecking Itachi, feeling the warmness of his lover's arms around him.

"Yeah, me too. Is it possible? We met them for few days only." His eyes closed again, thinking how much he wanted them to work as a family, to make the boys grow up happy, be proud of them at each little thing they did.

"Of course it's possible Tachi. They're our children, don't most of most of parents already love their children the moment they're born. If they can love those little aliens covered in fluids, we can love our two boys too, un."

"It's not hard to love those two. Naruto is like a little fur of sunshine and Sasuke is so amazing. They are perfect."

Deidara hummed in agreement "I wish we could have adopted them sooner, un. I'm sure it would spare them from a lot of thing."

"It doesn't matter anymore. All we can do is to try our best to make them happy from now on." His hand ran up and down the blonde's arms.

"Hmham. Now, sleep. I'm tired, un." He threw his arm over Itachi and closed his eyes.

"Good night my love" Itachi whispered, kissing his temple.

"Night Tachi."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A month went by and the four of them had already established a comfortable routine. Itachi and Deidara took turns to take care of the boys, helping each other like they've been doing for most part of their lives.

As for the boys, they were really having fun. They hadn't had nightmares yet, and were opening up more. Sasuke was smiling more and even talking more while Naruto, well, the little blonde never had problems with communication but after the first week, Deidara and Itachi noticed he sometimes hesitated on doing things, always looking for some kind of permission, if not from his foster parents, from his older brother. In a way, Naruto was more closed than Sasuke.

**xXx**

Naruto was in the living room with Deidara. Sasuke and Itachi were out buying groceries being the first time the boys were separated, but they were fine. Naruto was playing on the carpet as Deidara used his laptop on the couch.

"Mommy, you don't have to work?" Naruto asked standing up in front of his blond mother.

"I do, Naru. But I can work at home, un."

"Oh! What do you do?" he asked curiously, even if he couldn't understand very well why adults had to work. He just knew it was a thing they did.

"I'm an architect, do you know what it means, un?"

Naruto shook his head no.

"It means I draw how houses, apartments, rooms and a lot of other things will be built." Deidara tried to explain the easiest he could, but it was difficult and he didn't want to talk to Naruto as if he was a newborn.

But the little blonde was smart, really smart. "Oh, so you're like Bob, the builder?"

Deidara had watched the cartoon with the boys in the morning so he knew what Naruto was talking about. " Something like this. I help Bob with his work. I draw the things he will build, un."

Naruto seemed thoughtful about it, still trying to understand, so his mother took him and placed him on his lap, deciding to show him some of his work, hoping it would be easier for him to understand.

"See, that's what mommy does. See this?" he pointed at the screen "Well, imagine we're flying and we can see inside of houses, that's how we see it, un. Do you understand now?"

After a moment of thought, he nodded "Yes, but mommy, can you fly?"

Deidara actually laughed at it, brushing the blonde hair from the confused blue eyes. "Oh no dear, unfortunately I can't."

The blue eyes narrow more confused "Really? How can you draw it if you can't fly?"

The question was odd, but Deidara managed to understand Naruto's point. If he couldn't fly, he couldn't see the inside of the houses like he himself had suggested, so in a way he couldn't draw it. "Well, I use my imagination, un."

"Oh… Does daddy draw too?" he asked in his childish curiosity.

"No, daddy is a lawyer. It means he defends people from injustices, un." He explained.

"Like a superhero?"

Once again, Deidara chuckled at his son's way of seeing the world. "Yes, you can say that."

The boy's eyes shone in amazement "Cool! I want to be a superhero too! Can I, mommy?"

Deidara picked the boy and held him in the air in from of him like he was flying "Of course, you can be anything you want." He laughed as Naruto giggled, nuzzling his nose to his baby's.

…

The door opened announcing the two ravens' arrival. "We're home"

The two blondes stood up and went to the door to help with the bags of groceries.

"Welcome home, un" Deidara said picking some of the bags in his husband's hands and kissing him lightly on the lips. He frowned "Where is Sasuke?"

"I'm here." the boy said appearing from behind Itachi's leg, holding a bag with both hands.

"What are you carrying it for, little man?" Deidara asked with a hand on his hip.

"I'm helping!" he answered proudly.

"Oh, I'm happy you're helping, but isn't it too heavy for you, un?" it did look heavy.

"No, I'm very strong." He grinned perking up his nose cutely.

"I can see that Sasuke. You're very strong. Can you use you super strength to carry the bag to the kitchen, please?" The blonde said knowing it would please the boy.

"Mhum" he smiled proudly of himself and went to the kitchen.

"Thank you… Don't run, un"

"´Kay! Naru, come with me." And the two boys went to the kitchen.

"So, how was with only you and Sasuke, un?" Deidara asked Itachi as they slowly got all the bags from the car and went to the kitchen to place them there.

"It was fine. Sasuke is a good boy and helped me a lot actually. He has a very good memory so he reminded of almost everything I had to buy and then also told me what he and Naruto liked to eat and all. What about you?"

"It was normal, un. We talked a lot, but you'd say that it was too predictable. Naruto is very curious like most kids his age, and he doesn't hesitate to ask if he doesn't know something. The only problem is he keeps asking permission for everything, un. I wouldn't complain about it, but it's as if he's afraid he's doing something wrong, and it really bothers me." He looked at Naruto and Sasuke on the couch, watching TV.

"Yeah, it bothers me too. Not only Naru, both of them seem to have a kind of barrier impending them to be natural and comfortable, to really act themselves. Yet, we have to be patient, there's nothing more we can do than what we're already doing. Even the court got surprised by their improvement." Itachi reassured.

Deidara sighed "You're right. Now, help me and store the groceries that I'll go upstairs to get a blanket for the boys to play in the kitchen while I make lunch, un."

**xXx**

The day went by normally. Itachi played with the boys giving time to Deidara to actually work in a new project he had been assigned to as the raven had been working at night these past days when the blonde took care of the two boys.

At night, the four of them were in the living room watching more cartoons, Sasuke asleep in Deidara's arms, as his mother kept running his hand through the raven locks and rocking his little body in a relaxing pace. As for the youngest, he was giggling every now and then to the cartoon on the screen, brushing his hair off his face all the time, Itachi noticed, the boy needed to cut it quite soon.

Itachi looked to his side to tell his husband this fact, but melted to the sight he found. The blonde was smiling fondly at the sleeping figure in his arms. Sasuke had a serene expression as his mother was still lightly touching his face in a kind gesture. Itachi reached his hand to Deidara's face, running his finger on his cheek making him stop his actions to look at his beloved and grin.

"I guess I'll take him to his bed, un" he whispered to not wake Sasuke up.

"No, just stay a bit longer. Naru is almost sleeping too, when he sleeps, we take both upstairs." Itachi whispered back absentmindedly caressing the little blonde's hair, who was indeed fighting sleep to watch the TV.

Naruto lay on the couch, resting his head on Itachi's lap as he still tried to be awake, his eyes opening and closing still trying to focus on the screen, but it was useless. The sleep was already taking him with the Itachi's help caressing Naruto's back.

The oldest waited a bit until he was sure he wouldn't wake up the little figure as he picked him up standing up. Naruto, still sleeping rested his head on Itachi shoulder comfortably. Deidara was still on the couch with Sasuke in his arms.

"Come on, Dei." He whispered from behind the couch.

Deidara didn't move at all, just threw his head back looking at the other upside down, closing his eyes he took a deep breath, God he was so tired. Itachi smiled and leaned down capturing his husband's lips, what caused Deidara to grin to the surprised kiss.

The kiss was sweet and tender, simply breathtaking.

They went upstairs in silence, put the boys in their beds and handed them their stuffed animals they grew so attached to. Deidara and Itachi walked to their bedroom hand in hand slowly, smiling. This week had been tiring and they missed each other's touch.

To say the truth, they were still adapting to the boys and vice-versa, and they knew it was just the beginning of a long journey of having children, but they were willing to do anything in their power to make the boys happy.

**(Lemon Alert)**

Itachi leaned on the door with Deidara in his arms. The blonde locked the door of their bedroom, a habit they had previously agreed on. The elder's hands were on the younger's waist as the younger's were on his neck. They looked at each other's eyes intensely, the time seemed to stop and there was only them two in the world, a moment only theirs.

Deidara leaned forward to kiss his raven, starting in a peck, sweet and innocent, and then growing into something more intense without losing the slow pace that seemed so appropriate to the moment. The hands loosened the dark locks that fell freely on Itachi's shoulders and run through its silk texture. The raven's own hands were busy going up on the blonde's back, gently pulling his shirt along.

They broke the kiss for a moment to take off Deidara's shirt, but soon resumed to taste each other's mouth so slowly. Long fingers ran from raven locks to the first button of Itachi's shirt and made their way down until the last button was off. The blonde's hands walked on a firm chest inside the shirt to the arms, taking the cloth off with them.

Without breaking the kiss, they walked to their bed, slowly, hands and fingers caressing each other's exposed skin. Deidara pulled out just to move to his husband's neck, nibbling lightly bringing an approving sigh to the raven's mouth. Itachi gently laid his blonde on bed breaking the contact between his neck and the other's lips as it was his time to taste the sweet skin offered to him.

Itachi's lips descended to Deidara's neck, then his chest, running his lips lightly where the blonde had a tribal tattoo, eliciting low beautiful moans. His teeth nibbled softly on the skin of his belly, going down and exploring every inch of that body, running his tongue on the younger's navel making his body shudder and feeling his chest under his palms arching to his touch.

The blonde closed his eyes to feel everything his beloved was making him feel at fullest, his fingers brushed the dark hair to caress the pale skin hidden underneath, feeling his cheek and eventually his lips kissing his hand lovingly.

The raven's agile hands worked on taking off the blonde's pants slowly, teasingly letting his hand fall on the sensitive spots of his hips and thighs making him shiver in anticipation. He pressed his lips to those legs, licking, nibbling and kissing it, then moved to his hips, then back to his belly, chest, neck, and finally finding those pink lips again.

They kissed intensely, their hands exploring and enjoying their bodies. Itachi kneeled up and smirked to the panting blonde below him. Deidara licked his lips appreciating the little show his raven husband made of taking off his pants and then his boxer slowly, never dropping that smirk from his lips, or the superior look that brought shivers down Deidara's spine.

Finally without any cloth to prevent the total skin contact, they fell into each other's arms, kissing, holding, moving their bodies together, moaning lowly and whispering each other's names.

The nightstand was open by Deidara, who handed the lube to Itachi between kisses. Soon the blonde was prepared and panting, a sight Itachi stopped to enjoy: his husband in the mattress, his golden locks spread on the pillow and the pink cheeks above a panting mouth.

Itachi kissed his temples, before he positioned himself, leaning down to whisper in his ear gently. "How do you want it?"

Deidara kissed his cheek in appreciation, wrapping his arms around his leg bringing his mouth to Itachi's ear to whisper back in lazy tone. "Just slow and long, un"

Without other words, the raven simply obeyed loving Deidara the way he wanted, slowly, intensely and lasting. The rhythm was good for both as they kept on kissing each other's skin. Deidara scratched Itachi's back lightly as the raven did the same to the blonde's sides.

They were passionate, prolonging the maximum their connection, the connection of their bodies, hearts and souls, until they couldn't prolong it anymore reaching the climax in a silent scream.

They lay on bed panting, still in each other's arms, lazily trying to catch some air. Itachi kissed his husband's lips once more, locking eyes with him. Blue eyes reflected love, passion and a bit of tiredness that made the moment lazy. Deidara's fingers brushed dark locks behind Itachi's ear caressing his cheek slowly.

"I love you so much." He whispered smiling.

"I love you too, Dei, so, so much" he whispered back, kissing Deidara again.

**(End of Lemon)**

The blonde sighed contently, tiredly. "I want to sleep, un. Just like this."

Itachi smirked, nibbling his shoulder "No, we need a shower. Besides, tomorrow you'll be cranky if you sleep just like this."

"And whose fault is it, un?" his voice was more teasing than annoyed.

"Yours, of course." Itachi chuckled kissing his lips again, "For being so beautiful" again "sexy" and again "and the love of my life"

"Hmm, you're getting good at answering what I like, un" his fingers played with the dark hair.

Itachi chuckled "Well, you learn after… how many years are we together?"

Deidara hummed in thought "Mmm, I don't know. I was at High School when I met you, so… mm… 10 years we know each other… 9 since we started dating and…"

"…3 years of engagement and more 4 of marriage." Itachi completed, the memory of many happy moments together flowing in his mind.

"Exactly, un." The blonde smiled gently at the memories.

"Why did we take three years to actually get married?" Itachi asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"First, we didn't have the money, un. And second, it wasn't legal back then. But we did get married as soon as it was legal, un." He smiled at the not so great memories they had together, the tough times, because it didn't matter how much trouble they went to, in the end, they still had each other for support, care and love.

"Talking about marriage, you never let me carry you bride style." Itachi teased, nibbling the salty skin of Deidara's neck.

The younger rolled his blue eyes. "Why would it be, un? Maybe because I'm not a woman so yeah I've never been your bride."

"So what?" his head rose to the blonde's level "It's something I always wanted to do. And before you open this pretty mouth of yours, no, I wouldn't mind if you carried me like that."

"Ita, not trying to kill your fantasies, but try to visualize me holding you bride style. That's quite a creepy sight, un" his eyebrow lifted as he thought about it.

"Okay, I have to agree, but…"

Then Itachi stood up besides the bed and before his blonde lover could do something, he picked him up in his arms, yeah, bride style.

"ITA-"

Itachi soon covered his husband's mouth, chuckling. "Shh, don't scream. You'll wake up the boys."

Deidara, who was glaring furiously at Itachi, sighed and melted a bit to the mention of the boys, but only a bit.

"Itachi, put me on the floor, un. _Now_! And don't you dare drop me or you'll regret it, un" he threatened lowly, a bit flustered.

The raven sighed and gently put him on the floor, but was still smiling and soon wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist from behind, kissing his back."You're mean sometimes, Dei."

The blonde smiled hugging himself on top of the other's arms. "I'm exhausted to discuss my badness. I need a shower, un"

"Yeah, let's take a shower 'cause tomorrow is another busy day. Oh, Naruto needs to cut his hair." He reminded the other.

"Mm, I'll take him to a saloon tomorrow then, un. I'd cut it myself, but my last attempts of cutting hair weren't exactly successful and well, Naruto is always moving, un, so I'm also afraid I'd hurt him or something. I'll take Sasuke too."

"Hn."

They headed to their bathroom in silence and took shower in silence, both too tired to speak more than they had spoken.

They dressed and Deidara fell in the comfort of the mattress and silk sheets. Itachi unlocked the door and soon joined his fast asleep lover in a dreamlessly deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Deidara felt the sun reaching his eyes through the opened curtains, but couldn't bring himself to move. He growled burying his face in the pillow to sleep some more. He had slept so well and was so comfortable in bed he could stay there for the whole day.

From far, he could hear voices between his awake and sleep state.

"What do we do now, onii-chan?" Naruto asked gazing from his sleeping mother to his brother.

"I don't know, Naru." He eyed the older blonde with curiosity, trying to figure out what to do.

"Can we poke mommy?" He asked as he was about to reach for his mother.

"Mm… it's not a good idea." Sasuke said, holding his baby brother's hand.

"But daddy asked us to wake mommy up." The boy said confused and a bit frustrated, motioning his small arms around to his brother see his point.

"Yes, but it's not good wake up people. Remember that old man?" Naruto pouted when Sasuke gave him reason, but understtod, reminding the bad experience it had been waking that old man up.

"Ah, yeah, you're right onii-chan. What do we do?" He crossed his arms impatient, wanting hi mom to wake up.

"We wait, Naru."

"Hm" he sulked but obeyed Sasuke's command as always. After all, his brother always knew what to do.

They didn't have to wait much as blue eyes opened to find two pairs of curious eyes in front of them. Deidara blinked adjusting to the light room before he sat up looking at the boys. "What are you two doing here, un?"

"Daddy asked to wake you up." Naruto explained, happy he didn't have to wait anymore. "Good morning mommy." He said smiling.

Deidara smiled back picking him up and placing Naruto on his side. "Good morning baby" he said caressing the blond hair and looked at Sasuke, who hesitantly smiled "Good morning"

The oldest did the same to his raven boy placing him between his legs. "Morning Sasu. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well." He answered cuddling to his mother's arms almost instinctively.

"And you Naru?" Unconsciously jealous, the younger got closer to Deidara.

"Me too." He grinned, enjoying the attention.

"Good, un. Did you guys have breakfast already?" he asked his two babies, feeling in a good mood in the morning for the first time.

"Yes, I ate toast with jelly and Sasu-niisan had cereal with milk. It was very good and then daddy asked us to wake you up and then he brought us here and you were sleeping and we did not know if you would be mad if we poked you and then Onii-chan said we should wait and then you woke up." Naruto explained in his usual energetic way.

"That's good, un. And you can wake me up next time, you can call me, I won't be mad, okay?"

"Mhum." the boys said.

"Can we… tickle you?" Sasuke asked timidly.

"Tickle? I don't think I mind, does it work, un?"

"Yeah, when Naru is moody in the morning and doesn't want to wake up, I tickle him until he wakes up." The little raven explained.

"Oh, so Naruto is ticklish, un?!" Deidara said smiling mischievous at the youngest.

"A lot!" Sasuke answered also smiling with mischief.

Poor Naruto didn't have time to react as he was laid on the mattress and attacked by fingers on his belly tickling him.

The blond boy began giggling as his mother tickled him, then he was laughing. "Stop! Hahaha!"

Deidara was actually having fun, laughing along the contagious laugh. And so was Sasuke, who was watching the scene. He couldn't stop, even when Naruto was squirming and kicking unwittingly.

Naruto was laughing so hard and so cutely he was screaming in happiness "AAHahhahahaha, Stop mommy! Hahaha".

They momentarily stopped to the sound of the door opening and Itachi appearing by the bed's side.

Naruto was out of breath, but screamed again in delight when another attack began and then lifted his arms to Itachi "Daddy! Hahhaha Help! Save me! Hahahah"

Itachi smiled to the sight, Deidara laughing tickling Naruto's belly as Sasuke laughed along between his legs.

"Okay, I'll save you from the ticklish attack" The raven said as he picked the still laughing blonde from the bed.

Naruto was breathing hard and red in the face when he hugged Itachi's neck "Thank you daddy"

"You're welcome Naru. Now, why was only Naruto the victim?"

Sasuke slowly looked at Deidara just to see him smiling at him his hands ready for an attack, his dark eyes widened "Uh oh"

In seconds, he was squirming and trying to escape the ticklish attack. It was the first time Sasuke laughed so hard and they found out his laugh matched Naruto's.

"No hahahahha! Stop, stop! Please! Hahahaha"

He was spared to the tickling after a while when Deidara had to take a breath, all of them out of breath from laughing but still smiling. If only every morning could be like that.

"Okay. Enough with the attack, un." Deidara chuckled, panting and holding his stomach. "Uh, laughing and tickling can be tiring."

"Yes, what about some breakfast now, Dei?" Itachi suggested, playing with Naruto of airplane.

Deidara agreed hungry. "Sounds great, un. Come on Sasu, let's get up so I can have my breakfast."

But before he could get up, Itachi spoke. "No need to, Dei. I brought you breakfast"

And then the blonde noticed the winnower on the nightstand Itachi had put before he saved Naruto and as his husband had his back to him, he hadn't seen it.

Deidara blinked before he looked at Itachi smiling. "Did you do something wrong, un? You're spoiling me." He teased.

Itachi wasn't looking at him, but at their upside down son, swinging from side to side as he held him in the air. "I did nothing wrong alright. And…"

"And what, un?" he eyed him suspiciously.

"And it was Sasuke's idea by the way." He said bringing the youngest back to his arms.

Deidara looked at the boy sitting in front of him and smiled. "Really Sasu?"

The boy nodded slowly looking at his hands, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Thanks." The blonde said kindly, caressing the boy's cheek with the back of his fingers.

Naruto was in Itachi's arms, hugging his neck, smiling at his big brother.

"Now, why don't you boys go to your bedroom and get dressed?" Itachi asked the boys, who nodded. He placed Naruto on the floor and so did Deidara to Sasuke. The boys went to their bedroom talking about some cartoon, well, Naruto was talking.

Deidara started eating his breakfast in bed as Itachi moved to sit in the end of the bed.

"So…" The raven began "… are you fine? Are you sore or something?" he asked out of concern.

"A little, but I'm fine. You were gentle and you know it, so why are you asking me this, un?" he lifted his eyebrow, chewing on his food.

"Hn"

"Spit it, un" the blonde eyed him suspicious since the breakfast in bed, not that he didn't believe it was Sasuke's idea, but Itachi had made him everything he loved and the blonde doubted Sasuke or Naruto had a saying in it, so yeah, it was suspicious enough.

"Nothing, really. Can't I be worried?" he said way too gentle, it wasn't like him.

Deidara kept his stare at him showing he wasn't being fooled until Itachi breathed out, his eyes averting Deidara's. "I'll have to attend a meeting in New York next month."

"WHAT? WHY? ITACHI I- I can't believe you!" he yelled angrily, not believing Itachi had agreed on that.

"It's really important and it was Shisui who asked me so I couldn't say no." he pleaded for Deidara to understand, but…

"I thought we had a deal, un!"

"We do, it's just… it's just for a week Dei." He tried to amend, but only made things worse.

"A WEEK! THE FUCK ITACHI? Are you gonna leave me and the boys, _now?_"

"Sorry, I'm really sorry Dei. I swear I wouldn't go if it wasn't that important, please, understand and it's just next month. I'm sorry." He apologized honestly, feeling guilty he had made this choice.

After a moment in silence, Deidara sighed, pressing the tip in his finger on his nose "I do understand _Uchiha_, but what about the kids, un? They need you, they are here for barely a month and you're already leaving them? What about the court? If they know…"

"I'll be back before the court and we still have a month, Dei. I-I really am sorry."

There was nothing else to say. Itachi knew it was true and Deidara knew it indeed was important and he did understand, yet it was frustrating for both.

The tense silence was broke when a loud voice reached their ears. "Mommy! Daddy! Look!"

They did and found out they shouldn't have let the boys dress on their own, their pants were opened, their shirts inside out and green definitely didn't go very well with orange. Although, Naruto wouldn't agree on that. Sasuke preferred blue, but his shirt was on the opposite side.

Deidara choked a laugh, his mood better. "Come here boys."

He fixed the boys' clothes quickly "There, there, much better, un."

"Mommy, do you like my clothes?" Naruto asked expectantly, showing off his outfit.

"I- I…" For once he was at loss for words "I think… that if you're happy with the clothes, so you should wear it dear. Are you happy, un?"

"Hmham" he nodded eagerly, glad with the answer he got.

"Good, now go to play that I'll get up, have a shower, make lunch and then we're going out, un."

"Yay!" Naruto yelled in happiness.

Sasuke tugged Itachi's pants catching his attention, timidly looking at him with pleading eyes "Can we, can we play outside?"

"Oh that's such a great idea, Sasuke." Deidara said before his husband could. "Itachi, why don't you play outside with the boys, un? It's been raining so much we almost didn't leave home and today is such a beautiful day."

Itachi noticed the inner meaning of 'Get out of here. I need to be alone' from Deidara's voice and just nodded, leaving the room with the boys behind him to the backyard.

**xXx**

Deidara was comprehensive, he just needed his own time to think this over. He was more or less used to Itachi's business trips and he himself had traveled for longer times in the past too. The problem was: he was afraid, afraid to be alone with the boys, afraid that if something happened, he wouldn't know what to do and he wouldn't have Itachi by his side. He felt stupid for being this insecure, but couldn't help but worry.

The blonde took a deep breath closing his eyes. He would do it, no matter what. He had challenged himself to be the best 'mother' he could be and he wouldn't back off. Deidara wasn't alone and even if he was, he wasn't weak, he could do it.

**xXx**

As expected, the boys came back all sweaty with Itachi out of breath carrying Sasuke on his back and Naruto attached to his leg. The young raven was smiling as his baby brother laughed every time Itachi walked making him go up from the ground a little bit.

"Hey guys, are you hungry, un?" Deidara asked as soon as the three stepped in the kitchen.

"I am, I had a loooot of fun, mommy. Daddy found a ball and I kicked and made a goal! Onii-chan made two goals, he's very good." Their bubble of energy talked on and on.

"Yes, it's true. Sasuke has a knack for football. If he wants, he'll be a good player and so will Naruto."

"I like football, but it makes me sweaty and hungry." Sasuke said with his head between his hands in a tired act.

"Oh baby, can't keep you hungry, un. Go wash your hands, and please take Naru with you, then we'll eat."

**xXx**

"Are you sure I don't need to go?" Itachi asked for the hundredth time making his husband roll his blue eyes in annoyance.

"Yes Ita, I'm not angry, _wasn't_ angry to begin with. It just caught me a bit off guard."

Itachi stood up from the couch, heading to the front door, where Deidara was with the kids. The three were going to a haircutter, while the raven stayed to work on few cases and all the trouble of going to New York.

"Sorry" The raven said sincerely brushing the golden locks behind his beloved's ear.

Deidara smiled "That's fine, un." and kissed him lightly to prove his point and causing the youngers to giggle a bit embarrassed. He grinned "Then, we're off, un."

"Yeah, take care. Boys take care of your mother" He winked at them and they nodded.

**xXx**

Deidara drove through the city to a famous hair salon. He wasn't exactly used to go there, but he would give it a try. It couldn't be so bad since he had heard his mother comment about the place and all and his mother wasn't really easy to please so he should give it a shot, for the boys.

"Here we are, un." He said as he took the kids out of the car.

"What's this?" The older asked.

"It's a hair salon." He explained holding his little fingers.

"Oh. But I like my hair" Sasuke said with a cute troubled face.

Deidara chuckled "We won't change it, Sasu, don't worry, un."

He was still a bit troubled, but agreed on going. Naruto was bouncing from side to side singing the 'Backyardigans' opening song. _"We've got the whole wide world in our yard to explore. We always find things we've never seen before. That's why every day we're back for more with your friends, the Backyardigans."_

Opening the door, the first impression Deidara had was: the girl in the reception looked a cheap whore, sanding her nails like it was the biggest trouble in mankind, but not being one to really prejudge; the blonde opted to be polite. "Excuse me, un. I want to know if my kids can get their hair cut today."

She barely looked at him. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, we…"

"If you don't have an appointment, please make one and then you may return."

That bitch was already getting on his nerves, but he wouldn't make a scene, for the boys, _only_ for the boys. He looked around and noticed the place was empty and had no signs it would be crowded any time soon.

"I'm sure you can make an appointment for me _now_. The place is empty, un."

"No, I can't" she said in a monotonous, lazy voice.

His blue eyes twitched in annoyance. "I'm sure you can. And if you don't…" he hated to do what he was about to do, but hell he only wanted a haircut "… I don't think your boss will be happy to know you're denying an appointment to _Uchiha Deidara."_

The girl froze in place. It was almost pathetic how her eyes widened as the simple mention of a name. Deidara smirked. Uchiha was a powerful name in town, there wasn't a soul who hadn't heard of it, but he didn't care about a name. His maiden was more influence than Uchiha, but he almost never used it.

Only in special cases.

The girl seemed to have stopped breathing, his smirk widened into a mad grin as he got closer to the name. "Or do you think I should use my father's name?" And to finish, he whispered the name absolutely anyone in that state hadn't heard of.

"I-I'm sorry sir." Poor girl was shaking not knowing what to say or where to run to. "I'll personally ask our best hairdresser to come immediately." And then she was gone to wherever she went to.

"Mommy?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Yes, dear?"

"Please and thank you are magic words, right?" the frown adorning his chubby face was really adorable.

"That's right Naru, un." He confirmed.

The boy made a thoughtful expression, and Sasuke must've read his mind because he soon asked. "Is Uchiha another magic word?"

Deidara laughed softly and tried to find an answer. "Well, you see, un. Uchiha is your last name now, and unfortunately some people like this name, so when they hear, it works like a magic word, but you can't use it much, only when it's very necessary, un."

"Oh!" the little ones said in unison.

"DEIDARA-SAN!" A high pitched scream said startling the three occupants.

Suddenly, a short man with bleached blonde hair stylized like a cockatoo, contact blue lens with much mascara and clothes two numbers smaller than he what should wear, appeared in front of them.

Naruto and Sasuke automatically held Deidara's legs for protection of the odd figure. Deidara wasn't happy, not one bit, with the man casually touching his shoulder in a friendly way.

"Deidara-san! I was so expecting you to appear. Oh it's such an honor to serve you. I have many ideas as of how to stylize your _beautiful_ golden locks"

"Oh no. I didn't come here for me, un." He answered coldly, taking a step back and brushing the hand off his shoulder.

"No?" again the man tried to touch him, but Deidara glared at him, only containing his anger for the children's sake.

"No, it's for these two boys, un. They need a little trim." He asid as calming as he could though he was already irritated.

The man disguised his disgusting face with a fake smile. "Suuure, please follow me."

Deidara dragged the boys to the other room where their hairs were washed, the boys looking a bit uncomfortable and keeping looking at Deidara for reassurance. The blond mother smiled at them reassuringly.

Sasuke was the first.

"Ah, what a soft hair. Uh, I'm thinking of cutting in a way it'll look fabulous. It'll look between punk and diva, with a bit of trashy."

Sasuke didn't have any idea what the man said, but one thing he knew. The man wanted to change his hair and he was almost sure it would look as bad as his. He panicked, looking at his mother figure with pleading widened eyes. "You said I would not change my hair. I like my hair!"

Before Deidara could reassure him, the rude hairdresser cut loudly "Hohoho, sweetie you don't know what you say. Your hair is horrible, but I'll fix it for you."

"No, you will not, un." Deidara growled glaring. "You will let his hair this way, you will only trim it a bit, are we understood?"

The man flinched "O-Of course." And he proceeded to cut Sasuke's hair.

The raven closed his eyes shut when the scissor went near the back of his head, but Deidara thought it was a natural reaction to a child. Other than that, he stayed still. The blonde knew Sasuke wouldn't be much problem, but he was a bit worried about his little ball of energy, aka Naruto.

Said and done, Naruto wouldn't stop in the chair, but what really troubled Deidara wasn't his agitation, it was how he looked suddenly afraid, apprehensive, and nervous. He had never seen that look in the boy's eyes.

The weird hairdresser was fighting for Naruto to stay still, but it wasn't working. He discretely pressed the small shoulder harshly making the boy whimper lowly, but not enough to catch Deidara's attention.

And then, it happened.

The scissor got near his face and the natural reaction made Naruto scream in fear, moving his head as far as he could from the weapon. That was the end for the crazy cockatoo man, as he held the screaming boy by the back of his neck and tried to cut his hair.

Naruto screamed even more, crying aloud by that moment.

Deidara got alarmed and by reflex threw the guy away from his baby.

Naruto was in panic. He screamed and cried out loud. "NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO! IT HURTS! STOP! STOP PLEASE! NOOOO!"

Deidara tried to pick the boy but he was shaking his head, using his small arms as a shield. The boy was terrified. The older didn't give up and held the boy against himself, not caring about the punches and kicks Naruto instinctively was throwing. He tried to calm his baby boy down, but it was to no avail.

"Shh, shh. It's alright Naru. I'm here, un. I won't let him hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you, un. Shh, Shh" Deidara was holding him with force so he wouldn't hurt himself, but not so much _he_ would hurt the toddler.

Naruto stopped moving, but kept screaming in horror and agony and choking on his sobs. Sasuke tried to get near them, but was suddenly harshly shoved by the mad hairdresser.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! STOP CRYING, YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE! OUT! I WANT YOU OUT! ALL OF YOU OUT OF MY PLACE!"

Deidara fumed when the words were registered in his brain, along with the sight of Sasuke's pained expression when the man held his arm hurtfully.

Still with the little blonde in his arms, Deidara kicked the crazy man in the chest shoving him to a mirror with such force it broke it.

Naruto stopped crying immediately, gasping at the action, hugging his mother's neck but soon going back to whimpering.

He got out of that place as fast as he could; throwing a hundred bucks to the receptionist, just to not hear he hadn't paid, walking fast to his car with Naruto in his arms and Sasuke holding his hand.

The three of them sat in the back seats, Deidara rocking Naruto in a soothing manner, trying to calm him down, Sasuke sitting beside them visibly worried about his baby brother. The raven went near them and patted Naruto's head consolingly making the boy free himself from Deidara's arms and jump to his brother's familiar ones.

The older let, only watching as Sasuke hugged him tightly whispering things he couldn't hear, but that made Naruto calmer, and for that, he was relieved.

Yet, Deidara was no fool. He wasn't naïve enough to believe Naruto's reaction was only due to the crazy hairdresser, no, the man had helped it, but the cause, without a doubt, had been the scissor, he was sure of that. He saw when Naruto first screamed. It was when the scissor was near his face and he could only conclude one thing it had been bothering him since the first day he met the boys.

The whiskered scars on Naruto's cheeks. Now he knew, or had a pretty good idea of how they were made and then he started thinking Sasuke's reaction to the scissor and could only get sadder. How can a person do it to children? He was trembling in a mixture of anger and frustration, but took a deep breath in order of looking at the boys.

Naruto had fallen asleep in Sasuke's comforting arms. Sasuke looked at Deidara expectantly, what the blonde didn't really understand.

"Give me him, Sasu" he whispered calmly and adjusted Naruto in the car baby seating, brushing the golden locks out of the boy's eyes and kissing his forehead. He looked at the oldest child, smiled and brought him to a hug. Deidara kissed the top of his head and let a relieved sigh when Sasuke buried his face in his chest hugging him back.

"Thank you Sasu. Thank you my baby" The boy nodded against himself feeling warm, letting few tears run his cheeks in the safety of his mother's arms.

**xXx**

On the silent way home, Naruto woke up. He was more or less back to his usual self and questioned about his hair.

"We can go other day, un. We don't need to go today Naru."

"Bu-but my hair is falling in my eyes." He insisted for a reason Deidara couldn't place.

"I know dear, but just hold it for a bit more, un." He was tired, worried and only wanted to go home, be assured the boys were fine.

"I won't cry mommy. I promise. I-I'm sorry." He pleaded with a desperate look.

The older blonde sighed, talking in the softest voice he could muster. "Naru, you don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault, un. It's okay to cry when you're sad or when you're afraid, dear."

"But I'll feel bad if mommy don't cut my hair. Mommy was nice and I wasn't a good boy. Please."

The blue eyes were watery in worry and plead. Deidara didn't really understand why the boy was insisting, but he was afraid it had something to do with their past. The worst part of his dilemma was that he felt he would be troubled if he didn't do as Naruto asked.

He sighed again "Fine, we'll get your hair cut, un, but in a nice place this time." He turned the corner and went back to the city, going to the place he should have gone in the first place.

**xXx**

It was an old barber shop Deidara went since he was a little kid with his father and brother. It had been a while he didn't go there since he had grown his hair long so he didn't need to cut it so often.

The owner and barber was an old acquaintance of his father and knew him since he was a baby. Deidara was confident he was the right guy to cut his baby's hair.

He walked into the shop with Sasuke and Naruto attached to his legs. "Oi? Old man, un?" he called out waiting for the man to show up

"Oh, Deidara! It's been a while, how are you?" the old man asked kindly.

"I'm good, un. And you?" he asked politely, smiling at his old friend.

"I'm good, good. Hey, what do you have here?" The man asked looking at the two boys hiding behind the blonde's legs.

"Hiruzen-jiji, meet my children, Sasuke and Naruto." He introduced them, placing his hand on their heads.

"Oh, so these are your boys. Yeah, your father commented on it when he last came here few days ago." He crunched in front of the boys, who were biting thumbs nervously, and smiled. "Hey there little man, nice to meet you."He showed his hand to Sasuke and the boy shook it a bit hesitantly. Naruto was more eager and even smiled following his brother's example and shaking the old man's hand.

He stood up to talk to Deidara. "So, how can I help you, Deidara?"

The blonde bit his lip and whispered the words. "I need you to cut Naruto's hair a bit, but I think he has a trauma of scissors, un."

Hiruzen hummed in understanding "I see, so the whiskers on his cheeks…"

"Yeah, I'm afraid that's the case, un. I went to a salon earlier and when the man tried to cut his hair, he went in panic, mainly when he approached the scissor near his face, un."

He nodded to himself "Hm, I see, so it's a delicate case, hm. Don't worry boy, I'll take care of it." He reassured the boy he had seen growing up.

"Thanks"

They went back to their normal tone of voice.

"Naruto-kun, do you mind coming with me?" Hiruzen asked smiling.

Naruto looked at his mother and brother for reassurance and when he was given, he nodded and followed the old man.

Hiruzen sat the boy on a high chair in car's shape, no mirrors near, and calmly walked to get few toys in a cabinet, placing them in front of Naruto, who eyed them amazed. "Wow Jii-chan, that's nice!"

"Isn't it Naruto-kun? You can play with it and if you're a good boy and don't move too much, you can have one."

"Really?" the blue eyes shone.

"Yeah, yeah." He told the toddler smiling.

"Thank you Jii-chan! I'll be a good boy, I promise!"

"Good, good" the old man touched the hair lightly observing Naruto's reaction. He used a sprinkler to wet the blond hair and while he was distracted with the toys, Hiruzen cut the back of his hair. It really wasn't difficult, of course the younger would move a bit, but he was a kid and the old man could do his job with children perfectly.

Then, it came to the part where he had to cut the front part. Hiruzen was hesitant, having noticed Naruto flinching a bit every time the scissor got a bit near his face. The toys wouldn't be distraction enough.

"Ne, Naruto-kun?" he called the boy.

"Hm, What?" he tilted his head to looked at the man.

"Do you want to play a game?" he smiled and quickly hid the scissor.

"What game?" he tilted his head to the side.

"Well, I'll tell you a story and you'll close your eyes and imagine the story and then, you have to continue it but you can't open your eyes. Do you want to play?"

"Yes." He said and quickly looked back to his front, closing his eyes.

"Okay, I'll start then. Once upon a time…" Hiruzen told the story of a nine tails fox and a boy that was her son. The story went on and on as the old man cut the front part of his hair cautiously and slowly.

When he finished, he breathed out and smiled. "… and after he saved the princess, he, he, what do you think it happened Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was still with his eyes closed, but smiled "And then, they lived happily ever after."

Hiruzen quickly placed the scissor back in the cabinet. "You can open your eyes now, boy, and I have to say you're very good at telling stories, Naruto-kun."

Blue eyes opened and watched with amazement as there weren't golden locks blocking his vision anymore. He could see perfectly. When did it happen? He thought to himself.

"Thank you Jii-chan!" he said bouncing in the chair.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get you to Deidara. He must be worried."

"Yeah!"

He lifted the boy from the chair and placed him on the floor, asking which toy he wanted to take as he had been a good boy. Naruto chose a green car, noticing his mother and running to him.

"Mommy! Look, Jii-chan gave me because I was a good boy!" he showed the car to Deidara, who had been waiting not far with Sasuke.

"Oh that's good, un. But are you fine, baby?" he asked concerned, touching his cheeks.

"Yes, I don't have hair in my eyes and Jii-chan used magic to cut it so it didn't hurt" he explained with a smile, easing Deidara's heart a bit.

…

Deidara had no words to thank Hiruzen enough. The old man was only happy to see him again and that he could help him. Hiruzen sent regards to Deidara's father and brother and soon the three left, going back home.

**xXx**

Itachi was in the kitchen, his laptop on the table, a mug of coffee in his hand and his glasses on his face. He was obviously working and was concentrated enough to not hear the front door opening and closing. Well, don't blame him as Deidara usually screamed his arising so when he walked in the house silently the raven didn't notice.

Naturally Itachi choked on his coffee when a voice sounded behind his ear. "What are you doing, un?"

The raven recomposed himself shortly after, looking at the blonde with a lifted eyebrow as if asking 'What the hell are you doing here?'

Deidara seemed unexpectedly down, his blue eyes not shining and he wasn't smiling, his face blank. Itachi soon saw there was something wrong.

"Are you fine? And where are the boys? Did something happen?"

Deidara sighed for the hundredth time "Not really. They're upstairs in their bedroom. And yes, something did happen."

Itachi took off the glasses, placing them on the table, and lugged the chair back. "Come here, Dei." He said softly.

The blonde sat on his lap hugging him tightly "It's been a long day, Ita."

"What happened?" he asked drawing circles in the other's back in a calming manner.

And then the younger explained the entire situation, what had happened and the conclusions he could come up with. He told about the scissor incident, about Naruto pleading for him to cut his hair, and about him going to Hiruzen-san.

Itachi listened to it all, paying full attention and nodding his head once in a while. He had agreed with Deidara about the conclusions he had made. It was sad and cruel, but there was a high possibility that it was the truth.

In the end, they decided to not talk about it to the kids for now. They would wait and double their attention about little reaction of them and when they felt they should, they would ask the boys.

**xXx**

The night fell calmly. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be fine in their beds while their parents were in the living room watching a movie. It was earlier than usual, but the day had been agitated, they should be tired, yet…

"Onii-chan?" Naruto called out from his bed, sitting up to look at his brother.

"Hm?" Sasuke sat up too, worried Naruto needed something.

"Was mommy mad at me?" the little blonde asked, guilty.

The raven shook his head with a smile "No, he's nice and kind. I like him. I like them both. They're different from the other people."

"Wow Onii-chan, you never said it." His blue eyes widened, but then "Do you think they'll keep us?"

Sasuke flashed a optimistic small smile at Naruto "I hope so. They didn't even scream at us when you cry or when we don't clean up."

"Yeah. They're cool." He nodded, grinning "Ne, Sasu-niisan? What happened?"

"What happened what, Naruto?" he asked confused.

"You know, when I cried." The blonde said as if it was obvious.

"You don't remember?" Sasuke didn't understand why his brother couldn't remember that, it was a long time ago.

Naruto shook his head. "I just remember that crazy man and the scissor and then…" his face darkened as he looked at his hands with sad eyes.

"I know Naru. I remembered that man too. But he's gone, I told you already."

The little blonde stood up and went to Sasuke's bed, sitting by his side. "I know Onii-chan, but what if… what if he comes back? What if mom and dad are like that too?"

Sasuke held his baby brother protectively. "Then Onii-chan will protect you."

"But I like them. I don't want to go back again. I don't want a new mommy and daddy. I want them Onii-chan!" he then started crying silently.

"Shh, shh. I like them too and I don't think they're evil. Mom protected you from the crazy man, you hurt him but he didn't care." He patted his brother's hair softly.

Naruto gasped in shock "I hurt mommy?" Sasuke nodded, he had seen it. "I'm sorry Nii-san, I wasn't a good boy." He looked defeated.

"That's fine Naruto. It wasn't your fault. Mom wasn't angry at you, he even thanked me!" he reassured his baby brother again, giving him hope.

"Wow." His eyes shone with the same hope Sasuke had in his dark orbs.

"Yeah."

"Ne, Sasu? Why don't you call them mommy and daddy?" If his brother liked their new mom and dad, why not call them mommy and daddy? It made no sense to Naruto.

The boy sighed, unable to answer "I don't know. I can't"

"How not?" it was so simple for the blonde.

"I don't know, I just can't." but the raven couldn't explain, he couldn't.

Naruto smiled even if he couldn't understand his brother. "I'm still happy they're our mom and dad."

"Me too, now…" he yawned and lay down "…sleep."

"Can I…" Naruto yawned too "… sleep with you?"

"Hmham"

And both fell asleep side by side.

Barely did they know, but that day they had released memories they had almost forgotten and these memories came to haunt them in their dreams.

**xXx**

It was 3am when a piercing cry echoed through the quiet house.

The sound reverberated in the adults' bedroom because of the baby monitor. Deidara and Itachi woke up in a jump, the blonde soon getting out if the bed and running to the source of the sound shaking the dizzy feeling off as he slowly opened the door of the children's bedroom, Itachi behind him.

Naruto was clinging to Sasuke looking for comfort. He was crying even harder than he had during the day, he screamed and asked for help, any help. Sasuke tried to comfort him, but he wasn't in a better state, tears ran down his cheeks and his eyes looked scared.

Deidara approached the bed slowly crouching in front of it and hesitantly touched Naruto's back. He cried out loud making the older quickly take his hand off and tried using comforting calming words, sweet nothings.

Naruto didn't stop crying, but he recognized the voice and calmed down a bit, turning around and jumping on Deidara's neck, suffocating him and asking protection, care, anything to make the feeling go away.

"Shh, shh. I'm here baby. Mommy is here and nothing bad will happen. Shh."

He stood up with the boy rocking his trembling body back and forward. He walked in the corridor with Naruto still crying and clinging on him in his arms.

In the bedroom, Sasuke was lost in his thoughts, a scared expression painted his features and he didn't move, he couldn't even breathe. He was scared, he was terrified, he was alone and frightful memories were repeating in his mind.

Itachi didn't have much trouble to pick the boy in his arms, but he was still in shock and that was even worse than if he was crying.

"Sasu, I'm here. Daddy is here okay. Don't worry little man. Nothing bad will happen, I promise. Look at me, my boy." He was so worried about the kid.

To the words, the spell was half broken and he looked at his father, his eyes were afraid, hesitant.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't need to be afraid. I won't hurt you. Trust daddy"

Slowly his head fell on the older's shoulder and he began to let it go. It started on a whimper, but soon he was sobbing.

Itachi patted his back. "There, there, let it go Sasuke. Let it all go. It's alright, son. It's alright."

After a long time, both boys stopped crying, but they were still scared. They were all in Deidara and Itachi's bedroom.

"Sorry." The youngers said in unison, looking down.

"You don't need to be sorry, un. It wasn't your fault." Deidara said unable to hide the worry in his voice.

"But we woke you up." Naruto said in a tearful voice.

"That's not a problem, Naru. The important is that you're fine." Itachi reassured.

"What happened, baby?" Deidara asked after a moment of silence.

"I had a bad dream and Sasuke had a bad dream too." He explained in a raspy voice from crying.

"Oh, I see." They had expected it. "Do you want to talk about it, un?"

They both shook their heads no making the elders sigh.

"That's okay. But if you want to talk, we're here, fine? You can come anytime you want." Itachi said softly.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "Thank you" Sasuke whispered lowly.

Naruto yawned, but tried to stay awake, afraid to go back to sleep.

"Do you want to sleep here? With mommy and daddy, un?" Deidara suggested, noticing the tiredness and fear on the kids.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for an answer. But Naruto didn't have one. They frowned in thought trying to figure out these people that treated them so kindly.

"Can we?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Of course, my baby. Mommy and daddy will shoo all the bad dreams" Deidara answered smiling.

Fortunately, the bed was huge and the boys were small. They went back to sleep quickly, worn off, holding each other in the middle of the bed. Deidara and Itachi occupied the sides, making a shield against bad dreams but they slept with worry. It wasn't a simple bad dream, nightmares couldn't make it, no, they were memories and they could only imagine what kind of memory could make a child so scared.

They would let the worries for the upcoming day. At that moment they needed to make sure nothing more disturbed the youngers' sleep.

And for the rest of the night, the four slept soundlessly and dreamlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day went by slowly and silently. The boys were very quiet and more closed than the first day making Itachi and Deidara worried though they didn't want to pressure them to talk or open up. They felt useless, weak, as if they couldn't do anything because they were already doing all they could, but it felt it wasn't enough.

At night, it wasn't different. When Deidara put the boys on bed, he saw the hesitation and resistance of them to sleeping.

Sasuke made the possible to not show it much by lying in his small bed obediently, yet it was visible the fear he had of actually sleeping. His dark eyes were wide open in fear and asking for some comfort and protection, but Sasuke, having had the experience before, knew it was better if he didn't ask for it. It would be an inconvenience, a bother, a loss of time and sleep as he had heard before.

Naruto, otherwise, was clearly against sleeping, clinging to Deidara preventing him to go. The older was patient with both, soothing the little blonde clinging in his arms by rocking his tiny body and humming a calm song much the same he had done the night before, only Naruto wasn't screaming in fear this time.

And then, after finally managing to place the boy in bed, Deidara went to Sasuke's bed to calm the little raven down. He sat beside the bed and sighed, looking Sasuke unmoving, but sensing he needed as much comfort as Naruto, he ran his fingers through dark locks like he had done so many times, as it was the only thing that truly calmed the boy. The younger didn't move, his eyes still wide open, refusing to close.

"Come here, baby" he said patting his lap.

"Why?" Sasuke asked scared.

"Shh, it's okay Sasu, I won't hurt you." Deidara said calmly.

Sasuke went hesitantly, sitting on the blonde's lap still afraid of something, something he refused to acknowledge. Deidara held him against his chest, freezing the boy from the touch then hushed him lowly, rocking his body and kissing the top of his head.

"Shh, shh, it's fine baby. Mommy is here, you don't need to be afraid, alright, un?"

The act surprised the younger, but in a good way. Sasuke slowly felt himself closing his eyes and trusting the other's voice that everything was alright, that he wasn't alone and that someone was there to protect him from his fears and nightmares. He didn't sleep, couldn't, but at least, he relaxed a bit.

"I don't want to sleep." He said through half closed eyes.

"Why not, baby?" Deidara asked in a very low voice, almost inaudible.

Sasuke reopened his eyes looking at light blue ones. "I'm afraid." He mumbled hiding his face on Deidara's shirt.

"Of what, un?" he asked sweetly though he had a good idea of the answer.

Sasuke looked at him again with a pleading expression. "The bad dreams." His voice was cracked from contained crying.

"Oh dear, mommy will protect you from the bad dreams." Deidara kissed his head again.

"Promise?" Sasuke said lowly, pleading and with watery eyes.

"I swear baby, I swear. I'll protect you and Naruto, you don't have to worry, and you don't have to be afraid, un. I'm here, son." He rocked the boy soothingly making him once more bury his face on the elder's shirt, only this time he clung on his shirt with his little fingers silently asking for Deidara not to leave him. Deidara kissed the top of his head, holding him tightly against his chest, and sighed deeply.

"It's late Sasuke, aren't you tired?"

The boy shook his head on his shirt, but against his saying, yawned sleepily.

"I-I don't want to sleep." He mumbled.

"I know baby, but you need, un. If you have a bad dream, I'll come running to you and hold you and protect you, I promise." Sasuke kept in silence, still attached to his mother's shirt. "What do you say huh, will you call mommy if you have a bad dream?"

Slowly, he let go of the other's shirt and moved his finger to his mouth, biting his thumb and then finally nodding his head.

Deidara put him to bed again, smiling softly and running his hand through raven locks. He kissed Sasuke's head once again and kept humming a song until the boy closed his eyes and his breath went steady.

"Good night my baby." He whispered and went to Naruto's bed again.

The blonde was sleeping like an angel, what eased Deidara. He covered the little one and kissed his cheek whispering 'Good dreams my baby' and hoping for them to have a good night of sleep.

Leaving the bedroom very silently, Deidara breathed out and went downstairs. It was late already and Itachi should be coming any moment.

The blonde went to the kitchen to boil water to make tea, while thinking about the whole situation. In the worst case, the boys would keep having nightmares, Itachi would leave for a week to New York and he would stay alone with the two in their most fragile moment until then. Deidara honestly hoped it didn't happen, but he had a feeling that it would be exactly what would happen.

His thoughts stopped when the front door opened and Itachi came in to the kitchen looking very tired. Deidara stood up and hugged his husband, kissing him lightly.

"Welcome home, un" he whispered

"I'm home. Sorry I'm late." Itachi answered tiredly.

"It's fine. Do you want some tea? You look awful."

"Yeah, that'd be great." He said hugging Deidara tighter. "You _are_ great."

The blonde chuckled "I know, un. What happened? Was it that awful?" he asked softly.

Itachi sighed "You have no idea. And _a lot_ happened and it… made me think just how great you are and how lucky I am to have you and just be by your side and to know you're by my side, too… I love you, Dei."

Deidara caressed Itachi's cheek with his fingers looking into deep black orbs before kissing him meaningfully. "I love you too, un. Always have, always will."

They stayed still until the kettle hissed from the boiled water parting for Deidara to prepare the tea, wondering what could have happened to his husband for him to look so drained and exhausted. Soon he would find out, he though while placing two cups of tea on the table.

Itachi blew and took a sip before looking at Deidara and sighing.

"Hey, you're really worrying me now. What's that face? What happened, un?"

"You know, sometimes I really hate my family." He confessed.

Deidara narrowed his eyes taking a sip of his tea. "Don't say it. You don't really mean it, un."

"Maybe, but it's really hard dealing with them. And I'm not talking about my parents." He took a sip of his tea, enjoying the calmness it provided.

"Pft, you try dealing with my mother or worse, un, you try dealing with my granny." Deidara joked softly, not really in the mood.

Itachi chuckled dryly, also not in the mood. "You try dealing with my uncle Madara."

"Oh that was low, un. Okay, you won. Who was there?"

"Only my uncle and cousins: Tobi, Obito and Shisui. It was supposed to be a work-related meeting, just to discuss the damn trip, but then it turned out a family meeting and it was very awful." He grunted in the end, remembering the meeting.

"I can imagine, un. But so, update me on the Uchiha's news." He teased, trying to earn a smile from Itachi.

"Forget everything I said, you're awful" Itachi said giving Deidara a smile.

"Hey, I'm curious! Just tell me, I know you want to tell me and you need to tell me and I want you to tell me, so tell me already, un." Deidara answered quickly and if Itachi wasn't used to that, he wouldn't have understood a word.

The raven took a long sip of his tea and breathed out. "For the first time, I wished my father was there and I realized just how extremely lucky I am for my parents and for you."

Deidara smiled. "Yeah… but you need to tell me, you're making me crazy with the drama, un."

"Okay. You want to know the good ones first?"

"Hmm, yeah sure, un." He shrugged.

"Obito is finally getting married to that girl, what's her name? Ran? Ren?"

"Rin." The blonde provided.

"Yeah, so that's it. They're getting married next year and they invited us." Itachi informed.

"Aw that's awesome. I like her and well, I like Obito too, he's the most normal in that family, un, if that's possible."

"True, I was happy for him, but then the bad things started happening. You know how Madara doesn't approve of her and then he started saying how disappointing Obito was to him and all." He rubbed his eyes tiredly, feeling the beginning of a headache.

"Like everything Obito does seems to enrage your uncle. Poor him, un." Deidara sighed, a bit frustrated.

"Hmham, but this time was worst 'cause Obito didn't keep quiet. I think he had enough, so they started arguing and I had to stay there, listening to things I definitely didn't need to."

"Hmm, can't say I wouldn't do the same thing as your cousin, un but I don't know 'cause I never had this problem with my parents." He couldn't say they were the perfect parents, but they were pretty close to that.

"Exactly. It made me think of it and strangely I had never thought of it. I always saw my father as strict and cold, but then, he was never against my sexuality, against you, against my choices, sure he was strict when it came to my studies and expected only the best of me at school, but that was all and…"

"Itachi, breathe." The raven took a deep breath to calm down "Yeah, good. You must be very frustrated because you're talking more than me, un. Come on."

Deidara placed the empty cups on the sink and took Itachi by his hand to the couch, sitting and lying Itachi so the raven's head was on his lap.

"There, un. Now you can talk, just don't raise your voice, the boys are sleeping and I don't want them to wake up, un." He reminded.

Itachi smiled at him and asked softly. "Did they give you trouble while I was gone?"

The blonde ran his fingers through long black locks and smiled at his love. "Hm, they asked of you and if you were going to sleep over, so I told them that you would only come back late but you wouldn't sleep over, they looked relieved after that, un… The only thing they worried me a bit was to put them to sleep. They were against it so it took me longer than usual. They fell asleep just before you came, un."

"Afraid of nightmares?" Itachi asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm worried about them." His hands dropped on the dark hair, playing with the soft locks.

"Me too, I really don't want a repeat of last night. I hated watching them like that." He felt frustrated and upset about the boys, not knowing what to do.

"Don't even remind me, un." Deidara felt almost defeated. A lazy, thoughtful silence fell on them for few minutes before the blonde broke it with a sigh. "But anyway, un, keep telling what you were telling Ita."

Itachi didn't look like he wanted to talk about that, growling to himself just for remember. "Hm… I came to conclusion I have to thank my dad next time we see him, and my mother, of course."

"I'm sure he'll be very happy, un." He smiled, caressing his husband's scalp. "Oh and talking about mothers, I forgot to tell, my mom called yelling that she didn't meet the boys yet, so she demanded we bring them there soon, un."

"What did you tell her?" Itachi purred and closed his eyes to the other man's touch.

"I tried to tell her it was too early, but well, it's my mom, so…" he left the sentence open, knowing too well his mother's temper.

"You surely got your stubbornness from her though Kushina is more stubborn than you." Itachi reminded, still enjoying the soothing hand on his head "But what will we do?"

Deidara glared a bit though Itachi had his eyes closed. "Easy, I'll talk to my dad and let the problem on his hand, un."

He smirked "Smart."

"I am smart, un." He smirked back, telling in a matter of fact manner "Now, now, enough with me talking, it's your time." There was no room for argument.

"Hmm 'kay" Itachi opened his eyes and reached a hand to Deidara's cheek, caressing it slowly. "Let me see, what's next?" his eyes changed turned darker as he remember the events of his _lovely_ afternoon "Tobi got in the middle of the fight making my uncle even madder, so in the end, we had Tobi running after Obito, who was crying and uncle Madara cursing the whole family."

Deidara frowned, lifting an eyebrow "Wow, why didn't you just leave, un? I mean, you know…"

"I would leave immediately after the meeting but Shisui wanted to tell me something important, so I couldn't." he explained tracing the line of Deidara's mouth with his finger.

"Mmm and what was that important something, un?" He kissed the hand on his lips earning a small smile.

Itachi breathed out closing his eyes again, his hand back to his chest "Shisui is getting a divorce."

The blue eyes widened in surprise "Wait, what? But I thought… God, they looked so happy and their kid too, oh my, why's that, un?" the blonde sounded really upset about it.

"For what he told me, everything was false from the beginning. I never knew but the marriage was arranged and its only purpose was to concede an heir. It was all my uncle's doing." He scowled, unable to hide his frustration.

"Jesus, Itachi, I always knew your uncle was a bit crazy and a bit evil if you let me say, but I never thought it was just _this_ much, un." He was dizzy with it all. How can someone act like this? For what purpose?

"I know. And for what Shisui told me, his wife had been cheating on him since the beginning. He didn't get a divorce earlier because he tried to fix the marriage even it was arranged, he didn't want it to be bad so…" his voice tired.

Deidara cut him "Wait, but if she was cheating on him, their son could not be his, un."

Itachi shook his head in the blonde's lap "Wrong, the boy is his. Uncle Madara made sure to make a DNA test right after the birth to be sure it was his grandson."

Deidara sighed and leaned on the couch dropping his hand for a while. Itachi didn't like the loss and put the hand back on his head, making the blonde smile a little. "And how's Shisui about everything, un?"

He sighed, closing his eyes again "He's fine about the divorce, not like he cares about the girl, but he's worried about the boy, that it might affect him. He really loves the kid."

"Yeah I know. Actually, now we have our boys I know more, un." He smiled gently thinking about Naruto and Sasuke and how he loved the little ones "But what did you tell him?"

"Well, I told him to talk to the boy but he said he was too young to understand."

"That's not true, un. He's about Naruto's age, right? I think he can understand just a bit, un."

"Yeah I know, I told him that. He said he'd try." He opened his eyes looking at blue ones.

"And what does your uncle think of it, un?"

Itachi breathed out, grabbing Deidara's hand and kissing its palm "It was then that came the worst part." The raven sat up beside his husband and rested his head on the other's shoulder.

Deidara hugged his waist and kissed his cheek. "What did he say, un?"

"He's against it." Came a troubled whisper

"WHAT? But it's his fault! How can he-"

Itachi's hand covered his lover's mouth out of reflex "Shh, Dei, the kids."

Still frustrated, Deidara breathed out and calmed down "Sorry, keep going, un."

"Okay, but don't scream, alright?" He warned earning a frown from the blonde

"Al-alright." He could see the anger darkening Itachi's eyes again as he spoke faster and faster, growing frustrated at each word.

"Then Uncle started saying he wouldn't admit this kind of thing in his family and that it was my fault for, I don't know, for everything and he started saying he should have never let us be friends or even get along and things like me apparently influencing Shisui to wrong choices." Itachi swallowed dry and panted a bit, breathed out and continued. "He even said about you and even the kids, damn it!"

Deidara held him tightly against him, not knowing what to say. "What did you say, un?" he asked lowly.

Itachi laughed humorlessly "Nothing. I wasn't expecting that and maybe I expected Shisui to say something but…"

"…He said nothing un." Deidara completed quietly "And that's why it was so awful, un. Shisui has always been like a brother to you, you were always there for him so it's natural to expect just this much from him, un."

Itachi sighed, hiding his face on Deidara's neck. "You know me too well, Dei."

"Of course" The blonde smiled running his hand through raven locks. "I love you Tachi. Don't let it get to you, un, I'm sure Shisui had too much in his hands, he's not like this. He owns his life to you, literally, un. Don't worry about it, okay?" he finished with a kiss.

"Hmham."

"Good, un." He smiled and let go of Itachi, holding his hand instead "Now, what about a shower and bed?" he offered.

"Perfect" Itachi mumbled exhausted, standing up along with his husband.

When they were turning off the lights of the house, a low whimper could be heard from upstairs, what made Deidara immediately run there, worried about the children.

The blonde found Sasuke sitting on the floor in front of his bedroom, his arms hugging his legs against his chest. The boy's head was down as he whimpered silently on the semi-dark corridor.

Deidara immediately crouched in front of him and touched his shoulder, making Sasuke look up at him with the saddest expression he had ever seen. The dark eyes widened when he noticed Deidara looking at him with extreme concern and broke into sobs.

"You-you pro- you promised! You prom-ised prote- ct me, bu- but…"

Deidara held Sasuke, picking him from the floor. "Shh, shh, I'm here, un. Mommy _is _here. Shh, shh, nothing bad will happen my baby, nothing, nothing, nothing, un. I'm here, alright. I won't let anything bad happen to you Sasuke." He said lowly, running his hand on the small back in calming manner.

The little raven cried more clinging on Deidara's neck, being rocked slowly and listening to sweet nothings until his crying subsided.

"I thought you left me." The smallest mumbled against the other's neck.

"I'll never, ever, _ever_ leave you Sasuke. I'm here, un."

"Hm" he pouted, throat hurting because of his crying.

Deidara smiled softly, holding the boy in his arms like he was the most precious thing in the world, because for him, he was.

"Did you have a bad dream, un?"

Sasuke nodded and looked up at Deidara, his little hands on the other's shoulder. "I had a bad dream and went to your bedroom, I knocked but nobody answered."

"Oh baby, I was downstairs talking to Itachi, un. I'm sorry." The blonde explained, wiping the tears from his baby's eyes.

"Hn, it's fine." He pouted again, cuddling to Deidara's chest sniffling a bit.

Turning around, Deidara saw Itachi coming out of the boys' bedroom with Naruto in his arms. The little blonde didn't seem to be crying, but was trembling so much Deidara could see from where he was.

Itachi walked calmly to Deidara, whispering comforting words to his baby boy. "Nobody left you, Naru. Look, Sasuke is there with mommy and I'm here too."

Naruto, who had woken up alone in the bedroom was very scared, but luckily, Itachi had opened the door of their bedroom just in case, finding Naruto hugging himself and crying silently, he soon soothed him with his presence and patience.

Itachi had calmed the boy until he stopped crying, but he was still trembling and calling for his brother, so Itachi took him and walked to Deidara and Sasuke.

As soon as Naruto saw his brother, his trembling lowered, and a sigh a pure relief escaped his lips. "Onii-chan!" He said jumping of Itachi's hold and almost falling if not for the raven's fast reflexes.

The adults placed the kids on the floor and watched as Naruto hugged his brother tightly. "Onii-chan, you are fine!"

"Of course I am fine, Naru." Sasuke assured hugging his baby brother back.

"I was scared. I thought _he_ had caught you." Naruto whispered but Deidara and Itachi still heard and frowned in worry.

"Naruto, I already told you, _he_'s gone and now mom and dad will protect us." He reassured his little brother.

Both Itachi and Deidara fell into opposite feelings. On one hand, they were worried about this '_he'_ the boys had mentioned but on the other hand, they were so happy and warm for Sasuke calling them mom and dad for the first time.

The blonde dropped on his knees to look at the boys. He kissed the boys' heads, looking from one to the other and smiled. "That's right, my baby. Mommy and daddy will protect you, both of you, un."

"Now, what about we all go to bed?" Itachi said from behind them.

"NO!" Naruto said firmly "I do not want to go to bed. I want to stay with mommy and daddy."

"Then we can all sleep in our bed, un, like yesterday. What do you think, boys?" Deidara suggested, smiling.

"YES!" The youngest answered and run to his father's leg lifting his arms asking to be picked.

"And you Sasuke, un?" The boy nodded his head with a small smile and held Deidara's hand, who stood up from the floor and walked to his bedroom with his little raven, followed by Itachi and Naruto.

The oldest raven took a shower while Deidara put both boys on his bed, wrapping them under the blanket. Then, Deidara took a shower while Itachi talked to the boys in bed. And at last, the four fell asleep the same as the night before, with the elders wondering and worrying about the children's past.


	7. Chapter 7

**I guess I really, really, reaaaally need to say it. It's quite personal, so if you don't want to read, feel free, but anyway.**

**My day has been shit today, I mean, I spetn the last two nights awake so you can wonder how just dead I am, and well, I had a test this morning, so yeah I was like almost sleeping throught it, but it was easy, so no worries. And then I started teasing/joking the boy I, fine, the boy I have a crush on and he was teasong/joking back but then in the end we discussed and wow, now he's ignoring me and for an unknown reason (really I'm not usually like that) I'm really upset about it. And for tops, tomoroow me and him (and other friends) are going to the movies, yay -'. I was almost giving up going, but I'll anyway, anyboy is worth not watching batman!**

**Fiiine, so now it was the chapter is really for... so I was still down but then I received an anonymous review and God, guest! whoever you are I fucking love you! Just know you amde my day! REally I loooovee big reviews and you gave me in the moment I was really down, so I was very very very happy for it, so much I really need to answer it, so it's what this chapter's for!**

**So, for guest.**

**AN: I don't really have words, just well, thank you very very very veryyy much for the review! I'm really glad you're enjoying it and wow, I promise I won't stop writing it, really (might as well slow it downdue to my classes but not stopping).**

**And you wanna know some spoilers/funny?**

**So, about you suggestions (and feel free to make as many as you want), well, did you actually steal my plot notes? Cuz I'm pretty much sure I wrote this before I started writing lol!**

**So yeah, I'll tell about Itachi and Deidara's past, just not now (I already have the whole story in my head, just it wouldn't fit in the story right now)**

**Well, it never crossed my mind Itachi being unfaithfull on his trip, so no worries about it, like you said and I really appreciate you noticed, their marriage is based on trust, patience and a bit of sacrifice.**

**Well, about Gaara-chan, he'll show up on the next chapter, so you'll see.**

**About granny Kushina, I dreamed about one scene with her and the kids, so hell yeah she'll show up, but again not now, in the future. (still have to work the idea in my head)**

**Haha, that's it.**

**And well I really have to thank you all for all the reviews and favs and follows, I'm so grateful for that!**

**I think I never mentioned it before, but I started writing this fic a little after I read a fabulous one-shot called Pradise by N.V.9 - /s /7639259/1/, this story inspired me so much and though it's a m-preg story it's great, I really recomend it.**

**And then wow, I'm totally in love with the story and I'm having fun and crying and enjoying to its fullest.**

Chapter 7

On the next day, Naruto and Sasuke were better, but still haven't said a word about their nightmares or their past, this alone bothered their parents.

In the afternoon, Deidara convinced Naruto to take a nap as the little boy looked tired probably from the night before. Sasuke refused by all means to sleep during the day saying he preferred to stay with his mom. That trick, the boy learned, was very effective and efficient.

Sasuke ended up falling asleep along with Itachi on the couch, leaving Deidara the only person awake in the house, so he decided to use the free time to paint in his atelier and, without noticing, the night came lazily and quietly.

Deidara stopped painting when someone knocked on the door, walking to the door seeing no one at first. He looked at the floor to find Sasuke rubbing his eyes off sleep.

"Oh it's you, un. Do you want something?" he asked the little raven.

Sasuke blinked at him, but answered nothing, his attention on the room. "What is that?" The boy asked pointing at the painting.

The older held the younger's hand and showed him his atelier. "This is a painting I started, un. Do you like it Sasu?"

He nodded amazed "Yes mom. It's very beautiful."

The words mom and dad were coming naturally from Sasuke. He was fine with it and had thought about it after his talk with Naruto, but decided on it when Deidara really came for him, being the proof he needed to acknowledge them as his new parents, but still, one thought bothered him.

"Thank you, un. Do you like drawing, baby?" His mother asked him kindly, holding his hand.

"Yes." He liked to draw and to paint, it was fun.

Sasuke observed the various paintings and all the colors inside the room, it was fascinating. He wanted to touch it and use it and make his own drawing and paintings with all that. But… "If you want, Sasu, I can buy you your own things, but these are mom's and ah, you can't come here alone, okay?" His mother warned him calmly.

"Why not?" He answered intrigued, wanting all of that to himself, disliking to be denied as he became used to get what he wanted the past month.

Deidara looked him in the eye serious "You see, if you come alone, you might break these things and we don't want that, un, and you might hurt yourself and I really don't want you to get hurt. Also the smell of the paint is very strong, so we have to always leave the windows opened, un, but you can tell anytime you want to come and I'll come with you, alright?"

"Alright." He smiled satisfied with the explanation. "But I want my own things. I want to have all colors of the world, mom."

Deidara couldn't hold the grin every time he listened to Sasuke calling him mom. It felt so right for him. "Of course, then we'll go to the store and buy all the colors you want, un."

"Hm" Sasuke smiled and fell silent, only observing his mother's art. 'His mother' he thought and frowned a bit, still a little bothered by the word. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

He averted his gaze looking at the floor, feeling a little nervous but still needing an answer, an explanation. "I can really call you mom?" he finally asked, thinking he had conveyed his doubts.

Deidara frowned not really understanding the question. "Of course you can, Sasuke. If you want to call me something else, you can, un, but of course you can call me mom, that's what I am now: your mom, right?"

"No." he shook his head and crossed his arms on his chest in thought, trying to think of a way to say what he wanted to say. "I know you are my mom now, but, I…" he paused still unsure of what to say or how to say it. "My- my _mommy_ will not get angry or sad?"

Deidara took a time to understand, or try to understand what Sasuke wanted know, but then he realized he hasn't been the only 'mother' for the boy, so… "Sasuke, come here, un."

The little raven followed the older to his bedroom, when they both sat on the huge bed. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked worried.

"No, of course not, baby. We're here just to talk, so if you want to tell me something, you don't need to be afraid, un. You did nothing wrong." He reassured with a hand on his cheek to prove his point.

"Hm. I just want to know if my mom will be sad if I call you mom, my, real, mom." He said lowly and slowly, unsure on how to say the right words.

It was enough for Deidara to finally realize of whom the boy was talking about, his real mom, his biological mother, but "I- I don't know, dear, sorry." Deidara felt guilty for not being capable of knowing more. "I don't know about your mother, baby. I just don't know." They had her name, but hadn't the time to search anything about her "But Sasuke, do you remember her?"

Sasuke's disappointed expression turned one of doubt with the blonde's last question. "I remember her." He said simply, like it was obvious.

It surprised Deidara that Sasuke could remember her. For what they knew, the boys had been on the orphanage for two years, which meant Sasuke went there for the first time when he was only three. If he remembered his mother, so it must have been at least before that.

"You do?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, a little, but I do." Sasuke answered honestly, not understanding why his mother was so surprised.

"Oh baby, I didn't know that, un." He took the boy in his arms holding him. "I-I don't know what to say, un." He confessed a bit sad.

Sasuke looked at him and smiled. "It's fine. You're still my mom now."

Deidara held him tighter, his eyes watery "Thank you, un. Thank you for letting me be your mom, Sasuke." He kissed the boy's head and sighed. "Do you miss her?" Deidara asked after a little time of silence, unsure if he should ask that.

Sasuke sighed, embracing the calmness Deidara always gave him. "A little, but I know she's fine, she told me."

"She did?" He asked lowly, letting the boy tell him what he knew.

"Yes." Sasuke answered quietly, he had never said these things to anyone, but Deidara was special. "She told me she had to go to the sky, but she will always watch over me."

The older could only conclude, by the way Sasuke said the words and what he said, that the boys' mother had been a good person, reassuring his kid she would always be there for him, in the sky. "I'm sure she's always watching over you and Naruto, un."

"She is! I don't understand why she had to go, but she told me she had to go to the sky to bring an angel to me." Sasuke told smiling longingly, reminding of a time long, long ago that he had been happy.

"And she brought you an angel, un?" Deidara asked, happy and relieved the boy was talking about his past.

"Yes!" He said excitedly "She brought me Naruto. That's why I must always protect him, because he is mommy's angel from the sky!" he explained with a purity only a kid could have.

Maybe because it had happened to his brother or maybe it was the only conclusion possible, but he could only think that Sasuke's mother had given her life willingly to have Naruto. How she knew and told Sasuke was still a mystery, but it was what Sakura had done to have Gaara. Sasori's wife had given her life in order to his premature son live. Deidara could only think of this possibility and hold Sasuke against himself to not cry for these boys.

"I'm sure you're her angel too, Sasuke. I know you're mine as well, un." He whispered to his son.

Sasuke looked up at him with the most beautiful grin in the world, his dark eyes shining in happiness, but then he frowned, remembering the first question he had made that was still to be answered. "That's why, mom, do you think she'll be sad if you are my new mom?"

The older ran his fingers through his dark hair, smiling at him. "I'm sure she won't be sad baby. She'll always be your mother, but I can be your mother too, if you let me, un."

The younger grinned having finally an answer to his question. "I want you to be my mom! And I want Tachi to be my dad."

"So I'll be your mom and Itachi will be you dad. Like this you'll have two mothers and two fathers, un!" Deidara regretted the words as soon as he saw the shock and sadness on Sasuke's face, mentally cursing himself for saying that. The boy had clearly avoided talking about his father and now Deidara saw there was a reason for that, which one, he didn't know. "Hey, sorry, my baby. Sorry, un. It's alright, everything is alright."

"Hm." He pouted burying his face on Deidara's chest. "Can I- Can I talk about my daddy?" he asked low and afraid he was saying something wrong.

"Only if you want, un. You don't need to talk about him if you don't want to." Deidara felt his heart constricted, pained by his child's sad expression.

"But I want to, mom." He said quietly, unsure.

"Then you can say anything you want." He whispered softly, nuzzling the dark hair.

"But the other woman said I could not." The raven frowned, still confused on what he should say.

"What other woman, baby?" his mother asked him, brushing some locks from his face

"The _other_, mom, before you." He motioned with his arms, trying to make his point.

"Oh, you mean, your other foster mother, un?"

"She was not my mom." Sasuke answered incredulous "I did not like her."

"Why, un?" he frowned, intrigued by why his boy didn't like the woman.

"She said my mommy left me, but that is not true, and she wanted I call her mommy, she was not my mommy, and she was mean." He narrowed his eyes with crossed arms, frustrated by the memory of the woman.

"I'm sure your mommy didn't leave you, un." Deidara reassured him, thinking that, even if she did, Sasuke didn't have to know, that was cruel.

"Yeah, I know. Naru does not remember her, he was just a baby, but I do. She was so pretty mom." He sighed thinking of his mommy, a bit sad she wasn't there.

"I bet she was, baby." The blonde smiled kindly.

"The other woman was mean. She said I could not talk about my daddy, because the other man was my dad now, but he was never home, I do not remember him. They were not my mom and dad, they were not." The boy cried out frustrated, scowling.

Deidara didn't know what to say, so he just nodded agreeing and changed topic, not losing the perfect opportunity to know more about the boys' past without pressuring them. "You can talk about your daddy whenever you want, un. Do you know, eh, what happened to him?" he asked unsure, not wanting to bring a hurtful memory for Sasuke.

The little raven thought hard on that. He was very little to remember all and a lot of things he simply didn't understand, but maybe Deidara had an answer. "I don't know. I remember that when mommy went to the sky, daddy was very sad. He cried all the time and Naruto cried all the time too."

"Hm… did you cry too, un?"

He nodded "When I wanted my mommy." Sasuke narrowed his eyes in thought, trying really hard to remember more. "Daddy didn't like it when Naru cried, he said it was his fault, but how can it be, mom? Naru was just a baby and he's mommy's angel." He looked at the blonde in deep doubt, fully not understanding all of that, he needed answers.

"I think…" The older said calmly, remembering three years before when the same thing had happened to his brother. He remembered Sasori blaming the baby and sometimes not even looking at him. The blonde remembered the fights he had with his brother until he convinced him to look at his _son, his_ son. "... I think your daddy just really missed your mommy and was very sad that she went to the sky, un. Grown people sometimes say things they don't mean when they're sad. I'm sure it wasn't Naruto's fault, baby."

"Daddy really loved mommy." Sasuke concluded. "He loved mommy so much he went to the sky to find her, but we could not go with him. So he left me and Naruto on that place." He ended sadly, still confused why his daddy left them in a bad place.

Deidara felt his heart beating faster. Sasuke didn't realize what the words meant, but he did and he knew the same thing could have happened to his brother – thank goodness it didn't – but still. The blonde wasn't sure how to see the boys' father actions, not even sure if his thoughts were true, but he didn't like to think the man gave up of his sons to commit suicide.

"I'm sorry, dear." Deidara managed to say.

"Hm." He shrugged "It's fine, he was not as cool as Tachi and I don't remember him much. I just don't like it that he left me and Naru on that place. It was not a nice place." He sighed.

Deidara assumed that but 'that place' he meant the orphanage. "Yeah, I know. Sorry Itachi and I didn't get you and Naruto earlier, baby. I'm really sorry, un."

"The other people were never nice to us before." His lips trembled with the memories of the other houses "They screamed at us and scared us and even hit us when we were not good boys." Sasuke said in a cracked voice, hugging Deidara tighter silently asking for protection and trying to hide himself from his memories. The blonde kissed his head in return, caressing his back soothing his little one.

"Sorry, baby. Sorry you had to go through it all, un. I swear I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again, ever, ever, ever. I swear, un."

Sasuke nodded against his chest, tears rolling down his cheeks, but he felt good, safe like he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Will you, will you take care of Naru? Because nobody never likes him, and I don't know why, he's so little, mom. I _have_ to protect him, I promised mommy and daddy." He pleaded with all his heart, tears falling from his desperate eyes.

"Shh, shh. Of course we will take care of him. We'll protect him and love him, Sasu. He's our son as much as you are now, un." Deidara felt tears gathering on the corner of his eyes, seeing his son so desperate, feeling so small "I don't know why other people don't like him, but we do, alright." He just hoped the boy believed his most sincere feelings "You don't have to worry about him, we will take care of him and we will take care of you"

Sasuke nodded against his chest, relieved "Thank you, mom."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry baby. We will always be there for you and Naruto." Deidara said lying back on the bed bringing the boy to his belly and chest.

Calmer, Sasuke smiled sitting on Deidara's belly comfortably, tilting his head to the side, looking at his mother. "Mom, I love you." He said sincerely.

Deidara blinked twice, a grin forming in his lips and tears in his eyes. He brushed a dark lock behind Sasuke's ear. "And I love you too, very, very much, un."

**XxXxX**

Walking down the corridor, Deidara stopped on the toy's room to find Itachi sitting on the floor playing with Naruto. Sasuke joined them and whispered something on Itachi's ear that made the older raven's eyes widen, he hugged the boy smiling and then did the same to Naruto.

Deidara watched the three of them playing for a while from the door's frame, simply enjoying the scene, amazed at Itachi's actions, the guy who once was so cold and stoic was now smiling and playing with his two kids like he had done it for a life.

The raven stood up and walked to his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him out of the room into the corridor, where he pinned Deidara to the wall and kissed him. The blonde deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck.

When they pulled away, they smiled at each other tenderly.

"Not that I'm complaining, un. But what was that for?" The blonde asked his smiling husband.

"I'm just really, really happy." A smile firm on his thin lips.

"Hmm, Sasuke?" he knew better, as always.

He nodded, unable to stop smiling "How do you know?"

"We talked, un. We talked a lot. Actually I need to talk you about it." Deidara frowned a bit thinking about it, but soon smiled. "He said he wants us to be his parents, un."

The smile grew on his face "And just now, he came to tell me he loves me and called me dad. I..."

"Yeah, I know how you feel Tachi. He said to me too, un." He grinned radiantly, unable to contain his happiness.

They kissed again lightly and then pulled apart to tell the boys they would be in the bedroom if they needed anything.

In the bedroom, the blonde told everything Sasuke had told him and his suspicious. It worried them a little, but they were still grateful Sasuke trusted them enough to open up this much. Yet, they were still to know about the nightmares both children had, hoping they would end soon.

Unfortunately, that night, both adults woke up with piercing cries and terrified little boys.

**XxXxX**

For the whole month, Sasuke and Naruto woke up crying, trembling and asking for 'mom' and 'dad' after having nightmares they never talked about. Itachi and Deidara had hoped in vain that after them opening up more and being reassured everything was fine, the nightmares were going to stop. Unfortunately, they had been wrong and to make things worse, Itachi had yet to travel to New York for a week.

They had put the boys to bed after a lot of struggle on the younger's part and were on their bedroom, getting ready to sleep, discussing about the trip Itachi would go the following day.

"I'm not going anymore, Dei." Itachi declared from his wardrobe getting a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Tsch, don't say it, Ita. Everything is already planned and you promised to go, un." Deidara knew it was for the best, he had seen the trouble Itachi got with his relatives just to arrange the trip, so not going wasn't an option.

"I know" The raven did know "but I don't want to leave you and the kids now." How could he? "They have nightmares every night, you look tired, this past month has been hell for us. I won't feel in peace leaving you here." He sat on the bed leaving the clothes above the nightstand.

"Hey, I'll be fine." Deidara said softly, caressing his husband's face "I'm tired and worried, yes, but you are too, un, and it's not like I'm not sleeping at all." he smiled "Besides, it'll be good for you, sleeping the whole night, doing the things you have to do. I'll be fine with the boys here, yeah."

Itachi sighed "I'll be worried about you all the time." He stood up suddenly, about to get the phone "Really, I'm calling my cousin, he will understand."

So Deidara grabbed his arm, stopping him "Itachi, I'm saying I'll be fine." He reassured "If it makes you less worried, I can always call my brother and ask him to stay here for a week, un."

The raven sat back, knitting his eyebrows, thinking about the suggestion. "Do you think he'll agree?"

The blonde shrugged "Yeah, probably. He said he wanted to meet the boys and maybe having Gaara over will help them, un." A hint of hope in his voice.

Itachi nodded "True." And looked at Deidara for his last confirmation. "Are you sure, Dei?"

The blonde chuckled. "Yeah, course I am. I know this trip is important for you, for me, for Akatsuki. I'll be fine, un." He reassured once again, making Itachi sigh in relief.

"Alright then, but you better call Sasori now or I'm not going." He warned with an arched eyebrow.

The younger rolled his blue eyes "Okay Tachi. I'll call him."

Itachi smiled, pecked Deidara's lips and went to his bathroom. "Now, Dei!" he called out from there.

Deidara laughed and got the phone to call his brother, knowing he should be home as it was a Friday's evening. Sometimes Deidara missed his little nephew, but his brother had assured him he'd be fine taking care of Gaara on his own for a while, so he should focus on his own children.

"Hello?" Sasori answered in his seriousness.

"Hey Nii-san. How are you doing?" Deidara greeted his brother happily like always.

"Oh it's you, gaki." A whisper of 'it's Uncle Dei' was heard "I'm fine, you?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. How's Gaara, un?" Deidara talked to his brother often, but the past month was so exhausting for him because of the boys he barely had time.

"He's fine. He's saying hi and that he misses you." Sasori informed in his monotonous way. "He asks of you and Itachi sometimes."

"Aw, I miss him too, un." Deidara said happy his nephew missed him.

Though his happiness was short lived "But what did you call for? Need something?" his brother asked, reminding him of why he had called.

A bit embarrassed, tye blonde cleared his throat "Actually I do, Nii-san."

Sasori frowned on his house to the serious tone of his little brother. "What is it? Did something happen?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I guess." He breathed out, diverting from reality for a moment. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts "Anyway, you see, Itachi is travelling tomorrow and he'll stay out for the whole week, so can you stay here for the time, un? Please?"

Sasori frowned even more on his kitchen, beating eggs with a curious Gaara on the high chair and the phone on the crook oh his shoulder "Yes, I think it's fine for me. Is something wrong with the boys?"

The blonde held a worried expression "Not really wrong" he explained "it's just they're having nightmares every night, but they refuse to say what they dream of and Itachi doesn't want me stay alone with them for a week, un. Then I told him I could invite you over for this week if it made him calmer, so he told me to call you and here I am, un."

"Hmm. Do you have an extra mattress?" he placed the bowl of eggs on the counter to stop his son from jumping off the high chair.

"Yeah, we have, un. So is it a yes Nii-san?" the youngest asked expectantly.

"Sure, I think we can help." He motioned and gave a look for the boy stop again "Gaara will be happy to see you and I own you at least this much, gaki."

"Thank you Nii-san." He thanked sincerely "So when can you come, un?"

Sasori ruffled his child's redhead and kissed his forehead "Hm, I think tomorrow morning I can leave Gaara there and then go back when my work is done." He whispered the news for his son, whose green eyes shone in happiness "You're lucky I don't have much to do this week gaki."

"Yeah, great, that's perfect. Thank you Aniki." He thanked once more, really grateful and relieved for his brother "I'll see you tomorrow then, un."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Take care. Bye." He turned off and went back to baking a cake.

"Bye, un." Deidara fell on his bed the moment Itachi got out the bathroom with a towel wrapped on his waist and other on his hair.

The blonde smiled at the sight "Oh Tachi, you look _so_ sexy with this towel on your hair, un." He teased gaining a glare.

Itachi dried his hair with the towel and brushed it making his long locks fall on his back, looking at Deidara with superiority. "Hn. Sexy enough for you, huh?"

Deidara rested his head on his hand and smirked "Yeah, un. Now, now, Tachi, will you lock the door and bring your sexiness to bed?"

**(Lemon alert)**

The raven smirked and locked the door, walking slowly to the bed, losing the towel on the way and ending up above his husband.

Deidara brought them to a deep kiss, caressing the other's exposed skin. "Nnn, I'll miss you Ita." He said in low voice.

Itachi nodded against his face, licking the blonde's lips lightly, teasingly. "I'll miss you too Dei."

They kissed again, Deidara rolling them over so he was on top and pinning Itachi to bed. The raven shivered to the sudden change and lack of clothes, wrapping his arms around the younger's neck pulling him for another kiss.

"Nn, Dei." Itachi moaned when the blonde's fingers teased his nipples making him break the kiss and gasp for air. "Nn, why are you still clothed, my love?" The raven said smirking.

Deidara smirked back, quickly undressing. "Better now, un?" he asked kissing and nibbling Itachi's neck, making him moan.

"Yeah, much better, but…" he rolled them over getting back on top and smiling at the scowling blonde. "Oh yeah,_ much _better now."

Deidara smirked and rolled them again, pinning his husband's arms to the sides. "Not tonight, Ita. Tonight..." He kissed Itachi's lips. "I…" his jaw "am…" his neck "on top" and then bit his neck to strengthen his point.

"Hn"

Deidara laughed at his beloved's agreement, kissing and nibbling the skin of his neck, chest, and stomach, leaving red marks for all over his body below his neck line, one especially strong bite on Itachi's hip making the older moan with a possessive bruise on the sensitive spot.

The blonde crawled over his husband to get the lube on the nightstand. Itachi's hands roaming over Deidara's perfect body, his lips kissing the skin above him asking to be given more attention.

"Nn, hurry Dei." He moaned out, impatient.

Deidara chuckled, the lube in his hand, and kissed Itachi "Demanding, aren't we?" he teased.

"I only want you" Itachi said lowly and huskily to the other's mouth, hissing when cold fingers found his entrance.

"Wait a bit, un. It's been a while Ita." Deidara answered just as lowly and huskily, adding other finger making Itachi moan louder.

"Nn, can you hurry? I really want you Dei." Itachi whispered in Deidara's ear making the blonde quicken his pace and moan at the words.

"Don't blame me if you're sore after it, un. You're asking, Ita." He warned, his blue eyes darker than normal with lust.

"That I am, Dei, so hurry and do me." Itachi challenged groaning.

Deidara chuckled, grabbing the lube and pouring in his member. He turned Itachi on his stomach, putting him on his hands and knees, leaning down above his body, kissing his neck, and lowering on his back, kissing it all with tenderness.

"Dei, stop teasing, please." He pleaded between low pants.

The blonde smirked and very slowly entered his demanding beloved making Itachi arch his back in pleasure, turning his head to see Deidara's beautiful face looking right at him. The raven smirked and kneeled up, making the blonde do the same, wrapping his arms around Itachi's thin figure.

The raven turned his upper body to kiss his blonde deeply, feeling complete, feeling Deidara's hands teasing his skin, making him arch under his touches and thrusts.

Itachi's hands were pulling his and Deidara's hair, mixing it all. He moaned with every thrust, every touch, and every groan he heard until it was so much he fell on his hands again, Deidara following soon after, covering Itachi's gorgeous body with his own, quickening his pace and filling the room with pants, moans and husky names.

They made love for a long time before falling exhausted on bed, content and satisfied.

"That was good, un." Deidara commented still panting a little.

"Hn." Itachi answered almost asleep.

"Come on, Tachi. Let's take a quick shower, un. I'll wash you." The blonde said kissing his husband sweaty neck.

"Hn."he agreed reluctantly.

Deidara smiled and got up the bed, pulling a limp Itachi with him to shower quickly, just washing off the sweat and other body fluids. Itachi felt dizzy after being done so well by his lover. He loved when Deidara did him, just as much as he loved doing his blonde.

They changed the sheets, dressed and fell on bed soon after, waiting for the sleep take over them.

It wasn't ten seconds after they lay on bed, they heard the usual crying from the children's bedroom. They growled, finding out their bodies didn't move to its tiredness.

They felt guilty for not getting up, but their bodies didn't respond to any command and the 'soon I'll get up' promise in their minds kept them on bed.

That until a harsh knock on the door made the trick and they stand up, Itachi falling back to bed on his stomach due to the pain on his lower back. Deidara didn't even say the 'Told you, un' he usually would, simply opening the door to find Sasuke and Naruto crying harder than usual, probably from being ignored.

The blonde felt guiltier about it and soon got them both on his arms, hushing them down the best he could. He placed Sasuke on Itachi's lap, who was sitting on the bed with a concerned expression, and walked from side to side with his baby boy.

"There, there Naru. Sh, sh, mommy is here now. It was just a bad dream, un."

Naruto's crying lowered until it was over. "Are you mad at us, mommy?" he asked quietly, still sniffling.

"Of course not, my baby. Why would I be mad at you, un?" He wiped the tears of the boy's face with care.

"Because you and daddy didn't want to go to our room and we came here." Naruto explained, guilty.

"No baby, I'm not mad at you and Sasuke. Mom and dad were just tired, un." He explained, feeling guilty for neglecting his babies.

"Sorry." He said clinging on Deidara's shirt. "Sorry mommy."

"Shh, shh, it's okay, un. Come baby, I'm tired and I'm sure you are too, right?" Naruto nodded in his shirt. "So…" he yawned tiredly "…let's sleep, Naru."

Looking at the bed, the two blondes found Itachi asleep with Sasuke on his chest on the same state. Deidara placed Naruto on bed and rolled Sasuke to his side, then covered the three of them and lay on his side of bed.

"Mommy?" Naruto asked hugging him for comfort.

"Yes, dear?"

"Good night." The little blonde whispered sleepily.

Deidara smiled, falling asleep along with his baby boy. "Good night my baby."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Itachi woke up earlier than usual because of his trip on that early afternoon. He felt guilty about spending a week away from his recently-increased family, mainly when he looked to the side and saw the three people he loved the most sleeping side by side. Despite the guilty feeling, he would have to go as he had already promised. He knew Shisui wasn't in the best moment of his life, and as the great cousin/almost brother he was; he would go and support him. That thought alone wasn't lowering the guilty or the wish to cancel the trip and stay at home.

The raven sighed and stood up, the soreness of the last night just a dull ache. He didn't have much to do, just checking if everything was alright, adding a thing or two on his baggage, checking the documents again, and all the things you have to do to go in a plane.

The more he knew everything was alright and he would eventually take an airplane to a distant city, the more he wanted to cancel it. Watching Deidara, Sasuke and Naruto sleeping peacefully didn't help, it just made him sigh.

In the end, he decided on taking a shower and making breakfast. It was very early, so a breakfast in bed was the best idea he came up with, as he wasn't sure what time Sasori would come or if he would come at all, probably yes, but he had forgotten to ask Deidara about it. He was sure Sasori would come, knowing his brother-in-law was very overprotective with the blonde, and someone Itachi could count on anytime he needed.

Itachi walked to the bedroom with a winnower containing the favorite breakfast of the trio: pancakes and milk for Naruto, scrambled eggs and juice for Sasuke, and toast with jam and coffee for Deidara. When he went in, he heard the blonde on the shower, the boys still asleep on the bed, so he left the winnower on the nightstand and went to the unlocked bathroom.

"Morning, Dei." He greeted his standing-asleep lover.

"Morning, un." Deidara mumbled with his face on the tiled wall, making Itachi chuckle.

Deidara finished the shower and got dressed quickly, brushing his teeth to kiss Itachi on the lips. "What are you doing here, un?"

He shrugged "Nothing, just waiting you." He answered looking as Deidara brushed his hair.

"Oh… UM!" he remembered loudly "I forgot to say, Aniki is coming to leave Gaara in the morning, so he might be arriving, un."

"Hn… is he not staying?" Itachi asked, crossing his arms, leaning on the door.

"Work, he'll come back later." Deidara explained, drying his hair to get out of the bathroom.

The raven frowned in weirdness "But it's Saturday."

"I know, un. But Sasori-niisan works on Saturdays once in a while." Deidara said leaving the bathroom followed by Itachi.

The boys were still asleep, probably tired from the constant nightmares, what worried and discouraged even more the raven to travel.

"Should we wake them up?" the older whispered.

"I think so, un. It's already 8 and you'll go to Shisui's at 10." He reminded, watching the kids asleep.

"Yeah, I want to say goodbye to them. The last thing I want is them thinking I suddenly left." Itachi sighed again, he really didn't want to go, especially if it meant the boys would suffer.

"I know. We talked to them, but a reassurance would be good, un…" The blonde smiled with a hand on his husband's shoulder "You wake up Sasuke."

"Why me?" Sasuke wasn't easy to wake up and he was getting spoiled with the time, so glaring in the morning was a normal occurrence.

"Cause you're used to waking up grumpy people. You woke me up every day few years ago, un." He explained, kissing his cheek.

Itachi only chuckled and walked to the bed, where Sasuke was sleeping. He run his fingers through raven locks and whispered his 'Wake up, son' few times until the boy opened his eyes lazily and already glaring.

Deidara was much luckier, gaining a bright smile and a hug from the blonde boy after softly shaking him from sleep. Naruto wasn't grumpy in the mornings as his brother.

"Good morning mommy!" He said cheerfully receiving a glare from Sasuke, who didn't like the loud voice so early.

"Morning sunshine." Deidara smiled and hugged the boy lifting him from the bed.

After a while, Sasuke rubbed his eyes from sleep and sighed.

"Good morning, son." Itachi told him.

"Hn." He answered but smiled.

"Hungry?"

He nodded.

Deidara, Naruto and Sasuke ate their breakfast in bed while talking. More Naruto and Deidara were talking like always, Sasuke was eating and Itachi was just staring, enjoying the interaction and knowing just how much he would miss them. It was too new for him all the idea of having the boys and the idea of leaving them was too depressing, he had got attached to these kids much more than he could ever expect. He truly loved them, the three of them, his family.

"…and then the Dragon said I had THREE wishes, mommy." Naruto kept telling about his dream.

"Oh really, and what did you wish for, baby?" Deidara asked to keep his baby talking so happily.

"Nothing!"

"Why? The dragon didn't let you make your wishes, un?"

"Noo mommy. I don't have wishes." He explained with his beautiful grin.

"Really? Any wish?"

"No. My wishes already came true, right onii-chan?" he looked at Sasuke for confirmation, gaining a hum in agreement.

"And what were your wishes, Naru?" His mother asked, curious.

"To have a mommy and a daddy!" he yelled excitedly, with open arms.

Deidara smiled and caressed Naruto's cheek. "Now you have it, and we'll never let you go. Not even when you want us to, un."

"Why would we not want you, mom?" Sasuke then asked, confused, unable to think of a reason he didn't want his mom and dad.

Deidara laughed. "Oh my son, you'll understand once you reach puberty. But let's not think about it, un. What about you get dressed and brush your teeth, your cousin and uncle are coming today."

"Uncle?" The raven asked tilting his head to the side.

"What is cousin?" Naruto asked looking from one to the other.

Deidara remembered he hadn't talked about it to the boys. "Well, yeah, you have an uncle, my brother Sasori that will meet you and he has a son, Gaara, so Gaara is your cousin, un. Understand?" he attempted to explain.

"Oh… is this Gaara nice?" Naruto asked, not really understanding, but not caring much too.

"He is, but he's very shy so he doesn't talk a lot." Deidara said, thinking how little his nephew talked.

"Like onii-chan?" The little blonde asked, knowing his brother didn't talk a lot.

"He talks less than Sasuke, un." Gaara wasn't very expressive, at least Sasuke could say what he wanted as for the little redhead, he refused to put it in words.

"How old is he?" The raven asked.

They were both excited to meet this cousin and this uncle of theirs. It was new and exciting.

"He's three, like Naru."

"Wow, can we be friends with cousin?" The little blonde asked, his blue eyes sparking.

"Of course, you can play a lot together and ah he'll be here for a whole week, so I'm sure you'll get along fine, un." He hoped so.

"Yes." The two children said animatedly.

"So what about you two go dress yourselves for when Gaara comes?" Itachi said convincing the boys to go running to their bedroom, warning them to be careful.

The blonde chuckled. "I think they liked the idea, un." And turned to Itachi, finding an upset expression. "Hey…" he said softly. "… What's this face, un? I'll be fine."

Itachi sighed and sat beside his husband, hugging him and burying his face on his shoulder. "I know."

Deidara's arms wrapped around his waist. "What's with it, Tachi? You already traveled for business alone many times before, un. What's bothering you?" When they were younger and the company was only in the beginning, they had to travel for weeks, sometimes months, to make things right.

"I'll miss them." He said quietly, feeling the knot on his throat.

The blonde rubbed his back and kissed his shoulder. "It's just for a week, un. It'll be over so fast you won't even notice."

They pulled out to look each other on the face. Itachi smiled sadly, his eyes watery just as Deidara's and a silent tear rolling down the raven's cheek, which the blonde wiped it off with his thumb.

"It's just for a week, but I'll miss you, Tachi." No matter how much they had already been separated because of Akatsuki, both would never get used to the idea.

Itachi leaned forward "I'll miss you too, my love." and whispered the words before kissing Deidara slowly, sweetly and lovingly.

They broke the kiss to go to the boys' bedroom and to Itachi, with an ache on his heart, say goodbye to them.

Deidara fixed the children's clothes quickly, sitting them on one bed while he sat on the other, facing them. Itachi kneeled in front of them and sighed, _it would be hard._

"Boys, do you remember when I said I would travel for a week?"

They nodded, noticing the seriousness of the conversation, their eyes showing their father had all their attention.

"Well, I'm going to travel today." He said calmly.

The boys nodded again.

"And I'll only come back next week, but I promise I will come back, alright." His voice held all the sincerity into that small promise.

"Alright." They answered lowly, in a 'yes sir' manner.

Itachi ruffled their hairs "I'll bring gifts for you, okay?" he attempted to improve the mood, but he only received a nod and silence.

After a while "Can you not stay?" Sasuke said lowly, with pleading eyes.

Itachi was almost saying he could and would, but he couldn't and unfortunately he wouldn't, so he sighed in frustration, running his hand through his hair. Why again did he agree on that? "Sorry, son, I can't, it's very important. I have to go."

"Oh." The little raven said sadly.

"I'll come back before you know it."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Sasu" he promised his boy and himself.

Naruto, who was quiet most of the time, got up from the bed and hugged Itachi tight. "You have to come back, daddy."

Itachi was on verge of tears when he hugged the boy back. "I will, promise. I'll miss you, Naru, so much."

"And I'll miss you too, Sasu, just as much." He said bringing the boy out of the bed and hugging him as well.

He closed his eyes and held his little boys as much as possible, how much he would miss being with them, even if for just a week. He already loved them so, so much that he thought he knew them from other lives. Who knows, maybe?

"I'll be back soon, I promise."

"We'll miss you, dad." Sasuke said making Itachi smile sadly.

"Me too, me too. I love you boys, so, so much. Daddy loves you." He said, reluctantly letting go of them, kissing the top of each boy's head.

For Itachi, the boys were taking his leave rather well, better than he expected. But maybe, they were more or less used to adults leaving and coming and even with all the promises, reassurances and talks, a part of them still didn't believe _this_ was forever.

When he stood up, Sasuke lift his arms to be picked and Naruto ran to Deidara.

"I love you too dad." The little raven said in his arms making Itachi sigh in frustration, but smile in happiness, holding his son tightly.

Meanwhile, Deidara had Naruto on his lap.

"You will not go too, right mommy?" worried he would be left alone.

"No dear. I'll stay with you and Sasuke, un." His mommy reassured, running his fingers through his blond spikes as usual.

"And daddy will come back, right?"

"Of course he will. You don't have to worry, un."

"I-I don't want daddy to go, mommy." He confessed pouting.

"Yeah I know. I don't want him to go too, but he _has_ to go, baby. It's important. Do you understand it?" maybe Deidara was trying to convince himself more than convincing Naruto.

"Yes." He said lowly "But, but what if… what if a dinosaur eats him there?"

The boy's sincere worry made his mother chuckle "I'm sure there are no dinosaurs in New York, Naru. At least, not until the last time I went there."

"But I'm still worried, mommy." He pursed his lips in thought.

"He won't be eaten by a dinosaur, I can assure you, un." Though Deidara immediately thought of the million tragic possibilities he definitely didn't want to think.

"Mmm, alright…" if his mommy was telling his daddy would not be eaten by a dinosaur, then he belived, but "Mommy?"

"Hm?"

"Is my uncle nice?" what if his uncle was bad to them?

"Yes, he's very nice. He always took care of me when we were kids and always protected me, un." A nostalgic feeling to his words.

"Like Onii-chan and me?" he soon brightened up, happy his uncle was nice to his mommy.

"That's right Naru. Like you and your brother. You uncle is my 'onii-chan'"

"Oh," now he understood what his uncle was "when will he come and bring my cousin?"

"Soon. He must be coming already, un. What about we go downstairs and wait for them?"

"Yeah! Let's go, mommy!" He said jumping out of Deidara's lap and holding his hand dragging him out of the bedroom anxiously.

"Sasuke, you wanna come, too?" Deidara looked at his eldest son to find him asleep in Itachi's arms.

"He must still be tired. Just let me be with him for a bit longer that I'll put him back in bed." Itachi whispered to Deidara, slightly rocking the small person he held.

He smiled, his thump unconsciously caressing his youngest son's small hand "Yeah, after all, we did wake him up, un. Take your time, Ita. I'm downstairs with Naru."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Deidara and Naruto were on their way when the doorbell rang, causing Naruto to hurry and almost fall on the stairs if Deidara wasn't holding his arm.

"Don't run, un." He warned.

"Sorry." He said but didn't even mean it, too excited to meet new people.

Because of his excitement, Deidara picked him from the floor to answer the door to his brother and nephew.

"Hey Nii-san. Come in, un." He greeted with the boy in his arms.

"Hey Dei." Sasori said with a small smile, a bag on his shoulder and Gaara holding his hand.

The two redheads stepped inside the house silently. Naruto, who was on Deidara's arms, was suddenly shy and clinging on his mother's neck, biting his thumb nervously. The little blonde was so excited that he didn't know what to do, what to say, so he felt nervous. And Deidara noticed it.

"What is it, un?" He said softly above the blonde hair. "Weren't you excited to meet your uncle and your cousin, Naru?"

The boy nodded his head, still in doubt of what to do and Sasuke wasn't there to help him.

"Why are you so shy, un?"

"I don't know what to say, mommy." He whispered against his neck so only Deidara heard.

"Oh! Well, then come, we'll talk together, un. What about it?"

Meanwhile, Sasori just watched the interaction in silence, a prideful feeling in his chest when he saw his baby brother, who he thought could never show such patience, proving to be a great parent just in few minutes. Children could change everything in you and he knew that way too much.

Looking at his tiny one, Sasori smiled caressing the little hand he was still holding. And observing his son's expression, he chuckled to himself. Gaara was glaring at Naruto deeply, the redhead being possessive over his uncle Dei. In his little head, no other kid could be in his arms, only him, Deidara was _his_ uncle, only his, and that new kid was stealing him from Gaara.

"Fine, Naru, this is your uncle Sasori. Nii-san, this is my baby boy, Naruto, un." Deidara said smiling as he had finally managed to make Naruto look at Sasori.

Naruto still looked a bit lost, probably from the absence of his brother, but he smiled brightly at his so called uncle. Sasori was happy to meet his nephew, hoping he and Gaara could be friends like he, Deidara and their cousin had been. He offered his hands to the little blonde, consequently letting go of Gaara's.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto." He said in his usual calm voice.

"Nice to meet you, uncle!" The blonde said more brightly, jumping to the open arms and appreciating the gesture.

Sasori didn't expect such change of mood, but he had grown up with Deidara so he could manage easily. Actually, he felt like when he was a kid again, with his little brother by his side just as small and energetic.

However, Gaara was fuming on his side, his little arms crossed on his chest and a frown on his features. Then he decided that he definitely didn't like the blonde boy who dared stole his uncle and then his father. No, he didn't like him.

Deidara was amused with his nephew's behavior, having never seen Gaara like this, but again, he had never seen Gaara around other kids and it had been a while since the blonde saw the redhead.

"Hey Gaa-chan, un. Not going to say hi to uncle Dei?" He said holding out his hand to the boy, not worried about Naruto since he was already babbling comfortably in Sasori's arms.

Gaara's expression changed and he smiled lifting his hands to Deidara until he was picked and kissed on the cheek, without uttering a word. Then he frowned in thought and looked at Deidara, expectantly.

"What do you want, un?"

"Tachi?" He asked motioning his hands in 'where's he' form.

"Oh, Itachi's coming already, un. But while we wait for him, why don't you go and talk to Naruto, un? He's your cousin."

Gaara disliked the idea, his features clearly showed it, but he said nothing and Deidara ignored it, going to his brother and son.

"Yeah, I like them. They are the best daddy and mommy me and onii-chan ever had. I also like you, you're a nice uncle." The little blonde informed after he had gone on and on about his new mommy and daddy.

"I like you too, Naruto, you're a very nice nephew."

"Thanks!" Naruto grinned happily, he indeed liked his uncle. But… "Mommy!" he said jumping out of Sasori's hold and running to his mother and the boy he wanted to befriend.

Deidara placed Gaara on the floor too, and the redhead quickly attached himself on his leg. Naruto stopped in front of him and blinked.

"Hi!" the blonde said eventually, shyness completely gone. And even after the lack of response from Gaara, Naruto was still smiling at him.

"My name is Naruto! Mommy said you're my cousin Gaara."

Again the boy didn't say anything, and again Naruto didn't give up.

"Oh you don't like to talk. Sasu-niichan does not like to talk, he is also your cousin, I think." He looked at his mother expecting the confirmation and received a nod. "Yes, he's your cousin too. He's very nice. Ne, Gaara, do you have an onii-chan?"

Gaara shook his head in denial, answering – in a way – for the first time Naruto.

"Oh, okay. You will like Onii-chan, he's very cool and he's already 5! How old are you Gaara?"

Gaara thought for a bit and then showed three fingers his father had taught him.

"Oh you're this much! I'm only three!" Naruto said showing fingers he didn't know what meant, but knew it was his age.

"Hey, do you want to be my friend, Gaara? I have a lot of toys mommy and daddy gave me and Sasu-nissan, we can play together." He offered kindly and hopefully, but Gaara shook his head no determinately.

"Oh." Narut said less cheerful "Why not?"

It was then that the little redhead let go of his uncle's leg and walked to Naruto with arms crossed and frowning. "Because I do not like you." He said coldly.

Naruto's face fell completely and he looked at the floor. Of course, he had forgotten that nobody liked him and no kid wanted to be his friend. He had forgotten because of his new daddy and mommy, but it was still true.

Deidara and Sasori felt pretty much useless. They didn't know what to do, not expecting this reaction from both boys, Gaara rarely talked and Naruto just sighed in defeat.

Fortunately, or not, Gaara didn't like the reaction too and frowned more. He had not liked other people, but no one simply sighed in defeat before and the blonde boy seemed so determined to be his friend it was almost frustrating to him.

"You will not ask why?" he asked Naruto, who sighed again and looked at him with sad eyes.

"No, I know already."

"You know?" _how could he know before he explained?_

"Yes. I forgot that nobody likes me and nobody wants to be my friend, so it's fine Gaara. You're still my cousin." He still gave the redhead a small sad smile.

The redhead felt guilty and with the help of his father, who was glaring at him disapproving his actions, he apologized. "Sorry."

Naruto's face slowly looked at his green eyes and smiled. "So we can be friends?"

"I guess…" he said slowly, not really used to being friends with anyone. "But you have to do everything I say." He said as a matter of fact.

"Alright!" he agreed instantly.

"Really?" it was the first time someone had agreed.

"Yes" Naruto shrugged "If I can be your friend."

Gaara blinked few times and then smiled. "I changed my mind Naruto." He said making the blonde look at him in confusion. "I like you." He said simply.

Naruto grinned with his blue eyes sparkling. "I like you too, Gaara." He told his cousin hugging him, who returned the hug slowly.

"Hey, do you want to play?" Naruto asked his cousin.

Gaara nodded excitedly, he never played with other kids, so he wondered.

"Wait." He said before Naruto dragged him to some place and went to his father.

"What's it, Gaa?"

"Shukaku, Papa." He demanded, but found his father crossing his arms and so he quickly added "Please."

Sasori nodded and went to his bags, which he had placed on the couch, and grabbed a teddy bear, handing to Gaara.

"Ah." He said before the boy ran to his new and first friend.

"Thank you, papa"

Gaara followed Naruto to the stairs, one hand holding his precious teddy bear and the other holding Naruto's hand.

"Hey, hey, where are you going, un?" Deidara asked blocking the way to the stairs.

"Oh, true." Naruto reminded himself loudly. "Can we play upstairs, mommy?"

"You know you can't go upstairs alone, Naru."

"But he's not alone." Gaara intervened smartly.

"I'm not alone, mommy, please." He pleaded barely containing his excitement. After all, he had made a friend.

"No, I'll take you upstairs if you want, but you're not going alone, un." His mother answered firmly.

The boys agreed and Deidara held their hands and went with them upstairs, Sasori following behind.

**XxXxXxX**

The blonde left the two boys on the toys' room and felt relieved seeing they were getting along fine, both sitting on the floor playing with their plushy toys.

"This is Kyuubi. She protects me from bad dreams, but she's just a baby so I have to call mommy. Kyuubi does not like many people, but she likes you." Naruto told his cousin, with the fox in hands.

"Shukaku likes you too." Gaara simply answered with the plushy raccoon in hands.

"Do you think Kyuubi and Shukaku will be friends, Gaara?"

"Ask them." He asked/ordered.

They talked to their respective toys, nodding their heads in understanding.

"Kyuubi said she wants to be friends with Shukaku."

"Shukaku too."

Deidara closed the door and looked at his brother, who had barely talked. His attention was suddenly on the little raven closing his own door, rubbing his eye and yawning.

"Hey Sasu, you're up, un. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." The boys answered still sleepily.

Sasuke walked to his mother and stopped when he acknowledged the presence of a stranger. He looked at the amused man and glared. "Who are you?"

"He's your uncle, Sasuke." Deidara said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I told you, un."

"Hn." He had just woken up, so he wasn't in the mood.

Sasori almost couldn't suppress a laugh. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke. I'm your uncle Sasori." He said offering a hand.

"Nice to meet you, uncle Sasori." Sasuke answered suspiciously, taking the other's hand with the encouragement of his mother.

"Where's Naru?" The raven asked looking at the blonde.

"He's playing with your cousin Gaara in the toys' room, un. Go there too, Sasu, you can all play together."

"Is Gaara nice to Naru?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, dear. They're friends, un."

"He likes Naru?" he asked suspicious and worried.

"Yes, I'm sure he does and Naru likes him too. You can all be friends, baby." Deidara smiled, hoping Sasuke would be happy knowing his baby brother was fine.

Sasuke frowned. "I don't like Gaara."

"What? You didn't even meet him, Sasu. Why is that?"

"He is stealing _my_ brother; he cannot do that, mom." He shook his head in the end to emphasize his point.

Deidara chuckled, a bit surprised to Sasuke's jealously of his baby brother. "Gaara is not stealing Naruto from you, my baby. Naruto will always be your brother, un. Go there and see for yourself, they'll both play with you, un."

"Hn." Sasuke said and went to the bedroom to meet this Gaara and makes clear he could never be mean to _his_ baby brother.

**XxXxXxX**

Deidara sighed. He hadn't expected these reactions from his children and nephew but well, everything seemed fine. Sasori suddenly chuckled by his side.

"What, un?" He asked childishly irritated.

"It's just funny, gaki. Sasuke is… undoubtedly a mini Itachi."

The blonde smiled, proud. "Don't I know it? He even got Itachi's hn. And Naruto is…"

"A mini dad, I know." He completed before his brother could say.

"Hey, no!" he protested "He's a mini me!"

"Maybe, you're a mini dad too."

"True" he indeed resembled their father a lot "…but ah Aniki, aren't they perfect? I really love them, un."

"I can see that, Dei. I'm truly happy for you." He smiled, patting his brother.

"Thanks."

"I want them to grow up together Dei, like me, you and Nagato did." Sasori said seriously.

Deidara blinked and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think it'll be good for them, un."

"I know it'll be good for Gaara." He remembered the earlier interaction "He needs someone like Naruto as his friend. It was amazing how Naruto made Gaara talk."

"I know, un. I imagined something like this, they actually have _a lot_ in common." He hummed to himself.

Sasori frowned, noticing a hidden meaning "What do you mean, gaki?"

Deidara sighed "I'll tell you later. I need to find Itachi. He simply disappeared and he has to leave in thirty minutes, un."

The redhead nodded in agreement "I need to go too, I'll come back by the evening. Will be fine on your own? With the three?"

Deidara grinned childishly at his older brother.

"Who am I trying to fool? I must be crazy to leave four kids without supervision." Sasori teased.

"Ha-ha. Yeah, we'll be fine, un. I hope."

**XxXxXxX**

Meanwhile, Itachi was on his bedroom, freaking out and talking on the phone.

"Fine, Shisui I am going… Yeah, I already bought the tickets for the next flight… I'll manage so don't worry…Yeah, bye."

"Shit." He cursed after hanging the telephone.

He finally left the bedroom and saw Deidara and Sasori talking, leaned on the wall's corridor next to the toys' room.

The blonde soon noticed his slight despair and walked to him. "Are you fine? Did something happen, un?"

Itachi shook his head. "Nothing important, it's just that I need to go to the airport _now_." He couldn't help the annoyed tone.

"Why, un? I though you still had half an hour to go to Shisui and then you'd all go to the airport."

"Yeah, I thought so too, but he called and something I didn't care to pay attention happened so I need to go now." They walked along the corridor until Sasori.

"Itachi." Sasori greeted with a nod.

"Sasori." Itachi greeted back the same way.

"I, just, wow, so hurry up, un! You have to say your final goodbye to the boys and you didn't even see Gaara, un." Deidara said a bit angrily and exasperated.

"Hn." Itachi walked to the toys' room where he assumed the three kids were, slightly irritated about his sudden change of plans.

**XxXxXxX **

The raven found Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara playing together happily. Naruto was responsible for the interaction between Gaara and Sasuke, but they were all playing together.

"Tachi!" Gaara said standing up and running to his uncle.

"Hey little man, you grew up." He picked the boy he had missed over these months and hugged him.

"So you made new friends, eh?" Itachi asked in general, to the three of them.

"Yes!" They answered in unison.

"That's great." He said placing the red head back to the floor and walking to his sons with guilty in his chest.

"Naru?" He said softly, making the boy turn his attention to him, as he crouched by his side

"Yes, daddy?"

"Daddy is going already." He didn't know how he could say those words, and seeing Naruto's face falling made it all worse. "But I'll come back, I promise son."

The blonde nodded his head, hugged him as tight as his small arms could and kissed his cheek. "Just come back fast, daddy."

"I will, sunshine, promise." Itachi kissed Naruto's temple and sighed. "Love you, Naru."

"Hmham." He nodded to himself, looking away for a second before he went back to playing absentmindedly.

"Sasuke?" He looked at the raven boy soon enough to see him coming to him and hugging him just as tightly as he could.

"I'll miss you, dad." He told the man he grew so close to in the past two months.

"I'll miss you too, my son." He kissed his temple. "I'll come back soon, Sasu."

Sasuke nodded, still hugging his father.

"Love you, my little one." He whispered, feeling his chest heavy.

"Love you too, dad." The boy mumbled, freeing his hands off his dad's neck.

The raven sighed and let the boy go, then turned to his nephew.

"Already going, Tachi?" he tilted the head to the side, a bit disappointed.

"Yes, Gaa-chan, sorry. I have to go, but you'll stay here with uncle Dei, your dad and your new friends, alright."

Gaara nodded. "Bye uncle Tachi." He waved to his uncle, more interested on playing.

"Bye little man." Itachi said kissing his nephew in his temples the same way he did to his children.

And very slowly, he left the room.

**XxXxXxX**

The raven left the room and found Deidara alone on the corridor.

"Ita, Sasori-nissan will give you a ride, un. He's taking your baggage to his car"

"Hn." He looked down, upset, even frustrated with himself.

"Hey, don't be like this, un." The blonde said wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck in worry.

"Hn." He answered wrapping his arms around Deidara's waist. He couldn't help it.

"If you're going to be like this, you better not going Tachi, un." Deidara said softly, hating to see his beloved so down.

Itachi chuckled "I knew you'd say it sooner or later, Dei. You don't want me to go, right?" he brought the younger closer, hugging him to himself.

Deidara sighed, resting his head on the other's shoulder "I never do and you know that, un. But you have to."

"I have to." He whispered convincing himself once more he _couldn't_ not go.

"At least I won't be alone this time, un. I have my brother, my nephew and our two boys." He looked into dark eyes, getting lost, leaning his forehead to Itachi's.

"Yes, please take care of our two boys." He whispered, mesmerized by blue eyes.

"Please hurry back home to our two boys, un."

"And to my beautiful husband, let's not forget." Itachi said bringing their bodies even closer.

Deidara smiled and kissed him lightly. "You better call your beautiful husband at least twice a day, un."

"Promise." He whispered kissing Deidara again.

"Mm, you better hurry if you want to arrive on time, un. Or I might not let you go." Deidara teased with a mischievous smile.

"Are you trying to make me hurry or stay, Dei?" He teased back making the blonde laugh.

"Yeah, let's go." Deidara said dragging Itachi by his hand to downstairs and to Sasori's car.

The couple kissed few more times on their way, until the front door, where Sasori was waiting.

…

"Take care, Tachi. You too, Nii-san, un, see you later." He waved from the front door, watching the two men already in the car

"See you, gaki."

"Bye Dei. See you next week."

"Yeah, un."

And they left.

**XxXxXxX**

The way to the airport was silent since neither man was very talkative. Sasori helped Itachi with the baggage once more there, seeing from far Shisui and other Uchiha people already waiting his brother-in-law.

"Thanks for the ride, Sasori." Itachi thanked politely.

"You're welcome. I'm off." He answered, about to get in the car.

"Sasori…" The raven called out, interrupting him.

"M…?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Take care of them, please." He asked, knowing he could trust his family to Sasori.

Sasori smirked. "Of course. You take care too."

"You too, bye." He smirked back, a bit more relieved.

"Bye."

**XxXxXxX**

On the house, Deidara was cooking lunch while the trio played on a blanket on the kitchen. Deidara was humming listening to the boys playing, laughing and even talking.

He had collapsed as soon as he had closed the door earlier.

The blonde had slide on the front door until the floor, closed his eyes and taken a breath. After counting to 10 with his eyes closed, he opened it reveling clear blue. He stood up and proceeded to where the three boys were.

He already missed Itachi, not for the time they had been away, but by the simple notion of distance they had of one another. But he had three little boys to take care and missing Itachi wouldn't help at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sasori came back to the house to find toys all over the place.

'That's what happens when you leave four kids alone' he thought shaking his head.

Climbing the stairs, the redhead found his brother and the other three kids on the toys' room, all four happily playing together.

"Papa!" Gaara ran to his father's open arms, catching the attention of the others, who hadn't noticed Sasori's presence yet.

"Hey." He said picking up the boy. "Oh, you're all sweaty Gaara. Are you having fun?"

Gaara nodded, his green eyes shining in pure joy and his lips smiling, making the older feel happy and even relieved to see such happiness in those green eyes, even though it still hurt to look at them.

Every time he looked at his son's eyes, he felt sad because of his deceased wife, but he also felt happy for having a piece of her. Actually, every time he looked at Gaara, he felt all kind of emotions, good ones and bad ones.

The doubts tormented, making him insecure. Was he doing a good job as a father? Was Gaara happy? Was he lonely? Would he grow up fine? Would he miss his mother? Would he…?

It was torturing… to an extend he wished he could change places with Sakura, not only for his selfish reasons, but also for their son. Maybe, having only a mother was better than having only him.

Deidara got mad when he told him that. The blonde yelled at him saying he should take care better of Gaara if he thought so, instead of mourning over Sakura's death and wondering about things he unfortunately couldn't change.

It was harsh and even a bit cruel, but he thanked his brother for the words that woke him up to the things that mattered, to the little quiet and shy boy he was holding so preciously in his arms.

"Welcome home, Aniki." Deidara said from the floor, still playing with his children.

"Hey gaki. How was your day?"

"Good, un." He said and started telling his day. "The boys played on the kitchen when I was making lunch, then we ate and then we watched TV. So we played outside, un and after that we came here and we were drawing until you came, un. And yours?"

"Good."

It was a typical conversation between the brothers: Deidara talked and Sasori listened.

"Did you draw too?" he asked Gaara, who nodded and jumped out of his arms to get a sheet of paper and give it to his father.

The drawing had three people, apparently.

"That's beautiful, Gaa-chan."

The boy grinned and motioned for Sasori to sit on the floor next to him. The younger pointed at the figures on the paper; the first, a distorted being with spiky red hair and green points as eyes that Sasori identified as Gaara.

"Me." He confirmed.

"Yes, that's you. It's very good."

The boy pointed to the other figure that was holding his hand on the drawing. "Papa."

"Oh that's me. My head is not that big Gaara."

The boy looked at him and smiled mischievously as if saying: 'yes it is'.

"If you're saying." Sasori shrugged and then his eyes fell on the third person of the drawing, making him smile when the boy pointed at the figure and smiled. "Mama."

Sasori took the paper in his hands and looked at the drawing Gaara made of his mother, who he only knew from pictures and stories he and his uncles told him. Sakura wasn't by their side, no, she was above them, with her pink hair and green eyes… and her smile.

"Yes son," Sasori sighed. "That's your mother. She was pretty, wasn't she?"

"A lot."

The older smiled, still looking at the drawing. "What are these things on her back, Gaara?"

Gaara looked at the drawing to where his father was pointing. "Wings" he answered as if it was obvious. It sure did look like wings to him.

"Oh, I see." Actually, he didn't, but if his son said so "And why does she have wings, my boy?"

"Sasu-niisan teached me."

"_Taught_." He corrected absentmindedly, happy to see his kid had gotten along with his cousins. "What did he teach you?"

"Moms."

"Moms?" he frowned, no idea what they had talked about.

"Yes papa. He teached…" the boy frowned in thought and corrected himself "_taught_ me that when the moms goes to the sky, they turn angels. Mama is an angel, ne?"

The smile on his lips widened. "Yes, she's an angel. She's my angel" he whispered the last part to himself.

"Alright boys, done with drawing, who wants a shower, un?" Deidara said clapping his hands together.

"SHOWER!" Naruto screamed excitedly running to his blond mother and jumping on him.

"Ah!" He got the little blonde mid-air placing him on his shoulder making him giggle. "Alright, so shower time, come on Sasuke." The raven made a face "Yes_ now_, please." He pouted a bit with pleading eyes, but… "You can draw more after the shower, un." he gave up and followed his mother with Naruto.

"Gaara, you too, come on un." He called out the redhead who soon walked to Sasuke, holding his hand.

"Dei, are you sure it's a good idea to shower them three at the same time?" Sasori crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the three boys.

"Yeah, why not, un?" After all, he had been showering Sasuke and Naruto at the same time, so Gaara wouldn't make a big difference, right?

"I don't know. Kids, water, mess?" he arched an eyebrow going mentally through all possibilities the youngers could go to destroy the bathroom.

"Oh come on Aniki, I have everything under control, un."

Sasori knew, no, he felt he was right about it. Deidara had no idea what awaited him, but three hyperactive kids on a bathtub together definitely didn't sound a good idea.

~Three long hours later~

Sasori was reading a book in the living room when he heard his brother telling the boys to go to the bedroom, so he went upstairs to check the situation. The redhead had given up waiting after the first fifteen minutes of screaming and splashing of the three toddlers in the bathroom and he didn't want to find out what had happened to that bathroom.

The man found his brother soaked from head to toes, shirtless, bare and glaring at him as saying 'I hate when you're right.'. Sasori smirked as saying 'I told you' and couldn't help but tease.

"Dei, I didn't know you were going to shower too."

"Ha-ha, very funny, un." Deidara's frown became a small smile. "But you know what, Aniki. I'm happy for all the mess they did; it means they're comfortable, it's a huge relief to know that, un."

"That was a lame excuse for the 'I have everything under control, un'." The older teased, gaining a glare. "I know what you're saying, but you just can't let them do as they please all the time." Before Deidara could argue back, Sasori continued. "It's fine now and they need it Dei, I'm also happy for them playing and acting as the kids they are, but it doesn't mean you can let them 'destroy' the bathroom."

The blonde never liked being scolded, especially by Sasori, but he saw reason on what his brother was saying. Sasori was right in a way: the boys needed limits as much as they needed everything else. For Deidara, it was still hard to deny anything to them, who were denied everything in their little lives, and the blonde knew it was a bit wrong but…

"I said it's fine, Dei. I'm just saying as your older brother, you're doing great, gaki. Now, come on, go change your clothes and I'll dress the kids."

Deidara fell out his trance and nodded, heading to his bedroom before he soaked the whole corridor more.

"Ah, Aniki, let the boys chose the clothes. Naruto tends to be… hm… colorful and Sasuke doesn't like to be dressed, so let him get dressed and then fix it, un."

Sasori nodded, smiling as he headed to the bedroom.

He opened the door and found the three kids naked, jumping on bed, laughing. The redhead first tried to not freak out watching his son and nephews bouncing up and down near the edge of the bed where they could easily slip off, fall on the floor and hurt themselves.

"Stop it NOW!" he warned dangerously, killing the laughter instantly.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped in immediate, biting their low lips, but Gaara glared at his father and kept jumping, daring his father to tell him otherwise. Sasori narrowed his eyes, but decided to approach his two frightened nephews instead of his misbehaved son.

The little blonde was trembling with Sasuke holding him as protecting him. Sasori sighed, a bit uneasy to how to deal with the situation. Deidara would kill him if the boys cried or something. The redhead, still ignoring Gaara, tried to calm the boys.

"I'm not going to hurt you, boys. I was just worried you would hurt yourselves." He explained calmly "Do you understand it?"

They nodded, but they still looked afraid.

"Good. How about you put some clothes on?"

They nodded again and went to their wardrobes, picking their pajamas. Sasori helped the younger by dressing him and then fixed Sasuke's, all the time ignoring his son jumping on bed. Gaara wasn't having fun, he was doing that only to irritate his father and prove he could anything he wanted. Sasori let him, he would let Gaara do what he wanted for now but there would be consequences.

"Thanks uncle Sasori." Naruto said quietly, biting his thumb. "I am sorry to make you mad."

Sasori gave the boy a slight smile. "I wasn't mad, Naruto. I just got worried about you. Sorry I screamed at you, but jumping on bed is dangerous, especially when you're alone, you could hurt yourself, alright?"

The boy was still looking down "Alright."

"We will not do it again, Uncle." Sasuke said seriously, apologizing.

Deidara chose this time to walk in the bedroom and being the dramatic person he was, he reacted to the first thing he saw: Gaara.

"OH MY GOD, GAARA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, UN?"

"Let him be, Dei. I'll deal with him later." Sasori told him.

The blonde then proceed to imagine all kind of sceneries. "Wait, you two were jumping on bed as well, un? Oh God, you fell? You hurt yourselves?" By that time, he was already in front of the kids, checking their bodies for possible bruises. "Are you fine?"

"They are fine, gaki. They didn't fall, and I already told them to not do that again." Sasori answered calmly.

"Oh. Good, un." The blonde said crushing the boys in his arms.

"Mom, I cannot breathe." The little raven pleaded.

"Ops. Sorry son, un." The blonde released them, but Naruto grabbed on his shirt. "What's it, baby?"

"I do not mind not breathing mommy. I like your hugs."

Deidara melted a bit, picking the boy up and hugging him tightly. "And I love hugging my baby boy, un."

Naruto smiled, laying his head on his mother's shoulder, getting comfortable. The little one yawned showing his tiredness.

"It's late, gaki and they played the whole day. You better take them to bed. I'll talk to Gaara first and go to bed too." Sasori said looking at his nephews, who looked more at ease with Deidara.

"Yeah, un. Come on Sasu. Let's get you and Naru hot milk and wrap you two in bed."

"Can we sleep in your bed, mommy?" Naruto asked sleepily, the swing of Deidara walking making him close his eyes.

"Of course, Naru." He whispered softly.

"Will Gaara sleep with us, mom?" the little raven asked, following his mother to the kitchen, holding his hand.

"Not today. Gaara didn't behave well so Uncle Sasori will talk to him and they'll sleep on the other bedroom, un."

Naruto opened his eyes with a gasp, suddenly worried. "Uncle Sasori will hit Gaara-chan?"

"No… No, Naru, he won't. He will talk to Gaara because he didn't obey Sasori, only this." He reassured his son.

"Because Gaa-chan wasn't a good boy, mommy?"

"That's right, Naru un."

"We were not good boys too, mom. We jumped on bed." Sasuke confessed sadly.

"That was wrong of you, but you two did not disobey uncle Sasori, did you?"

"No." they answered in unison.

"So you weren't bad boys, un." He ended, arriving on the kitchen.

Deidara placed Naruto and then Sasuke on the counter to make some hot milk the boys loved to drink before bed. He heated it, tried it to see if it wasn't too hot and then gave to the boys, who drank quickly. The blonde could never describe how cute it was to see them drinking their milk with their little hands wrapped around the bottle and their eyes closing in contentment.

He took his babies to his bedroom, putting them in his bed after he put Naruto's diaper he used at nighttime to prevent accidents. Deidara handed the stuffed animals to them, which they cuddled to, falling asleep unafraid. They looked exhausted and Deidara could only hope this tiredness could keep their nightmares away. The blonde kissed their foreheads whispering 'Good night. Good dreams' and how much he loved them.

The blonde went to the boys' bedroom to say good night to his bother and nephew, but was interrupted when the phone rang. He soon answered it, knowing it was probably Itachi.

"Hello, un?"

"Hey Dei." Itachi's tired voice answered.

"Hey Ita, how are you, un? You sound awful." The blonde asked worried, talking a bit lower than usual to not wake up the boys.

Itachi sighed "Yeah, I'm tired."

"Don't tell me you just got there now?!"

"No, I arrived few hours ago, but didn't have the time to call you." The raven explained.

"That's fine. Go rest" Deidara yawned tiredly "I was going to bed too, un."

"I just wanted to say good night, Dei. I already miss you." Deidara could see the small sad smile on his husband's lips.

"I miss you too, Tachi." He smiled the same.

"And I miss the boys. How are they?"

"They are sleeping already. They played the whole day with Gaara so they wore themselves out, un."

"Hn."

"You are exhausted yourself, aren't you?" He knew for his voice, for his words.

"Pretty much." Itachi didn't even deny.

"Go to bed, Ita. We can talk tomorrow, un."

"Okay. Good night Dei, love you."

"Love you too. Good night Tachi, un. Ah you better call me tomorrow, un."

"Of course. Bye Dei."

"Bye."

Meanwhile, in the kids' bedroom, Sasori was talking to his son. Gaara was shivering from cold and had stopped jumping for a while, tired and angry at his father for not dressing him as he did to his cousins.

"Papa..." He demanded. "Gaara cold, clothes."

"Gaara." He warned his son, but the boy only frowned.

Sasori sighed, getting his son's green pajamas and giving him. The boy glared expecting to be dressed, not only handed his clothes. "Oh aren't you big enough to disobey me? So you're big enough to dress yourself, aren't you Gaara?"

The little redhead glared for a bit, but shivered once again and pouted, pleading to his father, but Sasori didn't move. The oldest waited a few minutes to Gaara think about what he had done and only then dressed his baby boy. It wasn't a cold night so he doubted Gaara would get sick from that.

"Did you think of what you did, son?" He asked strictly.

Gaara nodded. "Sorry papa."

"That's fine Gaa-chan. Papa was only worried about you, I don't want anything bad to happen to you and you can't disobey me or you'll face the consequences. You could have fallen from the bed and hit your head, papa would be very sad if you hurt yourself, son."

"Sorry papa. I will not do it again, promise." The little redhead pouted, apologizing sincerely.

"Good, now how about hot chocolate and sleep?"

Gaara nodded and yawned. He had never played so much in his entire life, he was very satisfied with his cousins and the day they had, but now he wanted a hot chocolate and bed.

Both redheads found Deidara on the corridor.

"Oh you already dealt with him, un." The blonde smiled lightly, but looked tired.

"Yeah. I thought you were sleeping already gaki."

"I was going to come say good night and then Itachi called, un. Oh, I placed the extra mattress on the guest's room, they're brand new as Itachi and I bought them few days after the boys came after our very bad night sleeping on the floor, un." He rambled on and on.

Sasori chuckled a bit. "You still talk even more when you're tired, Dei. Go to bed, I'll give Gaara hot chocolate and we're going to bed as well."

"Alright, aniki. Good night to you two." Deidara said and walked back to his bedroom, tired.

"Good night gaki."

Sasori proceeded to do everything he had programed to do and quickly he had a sleeping Gaara on the mattress. He took a shower on the guestroom's bathroom and lay on the mattress right beside his son. He hoped Deidara, Naruto and Sasuke could sleep a whole night.

Deidara was tired, but even after a hot shower, a hot cup of tea and lying on his bed for half an hour, he couldn't sleep. Maybe he was so tired he couldn't relax enough to actually sleep, but he knew better. He was worried about the boys. He didn't know if Itachi's absence would affect them and how.

The blonde was afraid of the boys waking up and asking for Itachi, the rational part of his brain knew he could count on his brother and he himself could take care of the boys, but the strange 'maternal' feelings he had made him scared. He never felt so scared in his life for anything, not even for himself, but suddenly, he started to think all the bad things that could happen and how his boys were fragile. He was paranoid, he knew it and almost laughed to himself understanding more why his mother was the way she was.

For Deidara, the night was long as he kept sleeping and waking up from time to time to look if his babies were okay. Unfortunately, the tiredness of the previous day didn't keep the nightmares away.

At least, not for Sasuke.

The raven kept pleading in his sleep, pleading to stop, to not hurt, to not hurt his brother. The boy cried in his sleep and nothing Deidara could say to him worked to wake him up.

The blonde shook his oldest son gently. "Shh, Sasuke… Sasuke, my baby, it's okay. Wake up, son. Wake up, un. I'm here."

The raven opened his eyes to let the tears fall freely. He breathed heavily and trembled, his black eyes widened and looking into nothingness.

"Sasuke." Deidara held him close, letting him sob in his shirt. "Shh… It's okay, it was only a nightmare, my child. Mommy is here, un."

"Mom- mom he-help hel-p I'm a-fraid mo-om. Ple-please, m-om, plea-se." He sobbed into his mother's shirt.

"Shh, shh, I'm here, I'm here. I won't let anything bad happen to you my boy." He rocked the boy slowly, trying to calm him down.

"Naru- Naruto, mom, I ha-have to… h-he's afr-aid." He cried more, looking franticly side to side looking for his brother.

"Shh, he's sleeping baby. He's fine, look."

Sasuke looked at his brother, who was still sleeping peacefully and breathed deeply, calming himself down. He looked at his mother with pleading, watery eyes.

"I am afraid, mom." He whimpered.

"I know Sasu, it's fine now. Mommy is here with you."

Sasuke whimpered in his mother's chest, trembling slightly, more scared than any other night, what worried Deidara.

"Do you want to talk about it, son?"

Sasuke shook his head, tightening his hold on Deidara's shirt, but then started talking. "Mom didn't come to save me." His voice was low and weak from the crying. "And the evil man found Naru. He hurts Naru and then he hurts me and then he hurt you." His broken voice held desperation.

Those little fingers let go of his shirt to touch the blonde's face making him look at the younger, who had a serious yet worried expression. "You cannot let the evil man hurt you."

Deidara nodded. "I promise, Sasuke." He said serious, feeling his heart clench. "And I will not let the evil man hurt you or Naruto."

Sasuke still looked afraid and buried his face on Deidara's chest. "I do not want to lose another mommy." He said quietly.

"You won't Sasu. You won't, I promise. Mommy will always be here for you." He said rocking his oldest son lightly, running his fingers through his raven locks.

"Mom?" Sasuke asked after a while, more calmed.

"Yes dear?"

"When will dad come back?"

"Soon, baby."

"Hn."

Deidara smiled. He tried to lay Sasuke back in bed but the toddler wouldn't let go of him, so he stood up with the boy in his arms and walked around the bedroom. The blonde then remember Itachi had bought a pacifier the other day that they hadn't tried yet.

"Where is it?" The blonde whispered to himself trying to remember where it was. "Ah!" he remembered, going to his wardrobe and getting the pacifier with one hand while the other held Sasuke on his hip. He opened, cleaned the pacifier in the bathroom and gave to Sasuke.

The boy frowned. "I don't want it, mom."

"Why not, dear?"

He pouted "Because I am a big boy. I don't need a paci, mom."

Deidara chuckled at his son's antics "But do you want it, un?"

Sasuke looked at the blue pacifier and bite his finger, he wanted but he was a big boy already so he couldn't do that anymore.

"Do you want to know a secret, baby?" Deidara whispered nuzzling in the younger's neck tickling him.

"Yes." He answered with a small giggle.

"I had my paci until I was EIGHT." Deidara confessed emphasizing the 'eight'.

The boy gasped. "Really?"

"Yes, it's true, un. So…" he showed the pacifier again to Sasuke and the raven nodded, opening his mouth. The younger smiled, calmed down by chewing and sucking the plastic.

Deidara was finally able to put the boy on bed without much struggle, though Sasuke still held on his shirt when he lay on bed beside him. It really didn't matter for the blonde, he enjoyed having his boy safe in his arms chewing on his pacifier happily, soon asleep.

Yet, he couldn't sleep himself, so he kept watching over his sons: Sasuke still attached to him and Naruto spread on half of the bed with his diapered butt up, at least the little one had a good night of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers, first of all, I'm terribly sorry for my absence and now I'm back to writing. I had to reread and make few changes on the whole story becase a lot of things didn't make sense and I didn't remember many as well. I don't have a new chapter, sorry, but I'm in the process of it so it will be up soon.**

**Hm, I was extremely happy to achieve 100 reviews and now we're on 112, wow! Thank you so much and I'm really sorry for the long wait. Life has been rough on me lately, but now thank goodness everything is more or less fine :)**

**I know I got a lot of new readers recently and I'm not sure if my old ones are still with me, so welcome to the new ones and welcome back to the old ones. And though I didn't make many changes, I do suggest you to read the chapters (at least this one that I changed a bit more than the others).**

**That's it, I hope you keep readin my story and I'll do my best to keep it.**

**- I have a link of Gaara's drawing mentioned in the previous chapter. Here it is:**

** www. flickr photos / 77844477 N06 / 8072559185 / in / photostream**

**xXx**

Chapter 10

Deidara was the first to wake up – or stand up in the case – since he hadn't slept at all. He felt milled, exhausted and drained, making him slightly grumpy. For the first time he didn't find the energy or the will to take care of the children. The blonde went to his bathroom to wash his face and saw the reflection of a destroyed version of himself, pale and with dark circles under his dull blue eyes.

Deidara was on his way to the kitchen to drink a big cup of coffee when Sasori called him, startling the blonde.

"Goddamn it, Sasori! What the hell are you doing awake, un?" he glared at his brother for the startle.

Sasori arched his eyebrow at his little brother's mood "I should be asking the same thing to you. I thought you were supposed to rest."

"As if I could…" he sighed going to the kitchen.

Sasori followed him to the kitchen and sat him on the chair saying he would make the coffee.

"Did they have the nightmares again, Dei?"

"Only Sasuke did, Naruto was sound asleep the whole night thank goodness. But even after Sasu slept again, I couldn't sleep so I was awake the whole night, un."

"Hm. Why is that, brat? What's bothering you?"

He sighed, resting his head on the table in front of him "I don't know. I'm just worried, un. Sasuke said something about an 'evil man' so it got me thinking about it over and over."

"The past is the past, gaki. You can't change it, I'm sure the boys are fine in your hands for what you told me." His brother reassured him.

"I know Aniki, but it still bothers me that I don't know exactly what happened to them, un. I wouldn't care much but it's affecting them and, and oh God I'm so tired." He whined in the end. "This past month has been hell. Itachi was so busy with the trip and all the trouble. And I've been doing appointments for their health and education and trying to find anything about their biological parents." He growled in frustration.

"Did you find anything?"

"I have their mother's name, un but I didn't have time to go after it. I was busy with paper and the court because of doctors and school. I want Sasuke to go to kindergarten next year, un." Deidara was mumbling already, too tired.

Sasori placed a cup in front of his brother "Drink this and go to bed. What time do your kids usually wake up?"

The blonde sighed "Naruto usually wakes up around eight, so we usually wake up Sasuke around the same time, didn't want them sleeping the whole morning but it's hard when they have these nightmares all the time, un." He took a sip of his hot drink and frowned "Damn Sasori, that's not coffee, it's milk, un!"

"I know. So be a good boy and drink it all." He smirked at the childish glare he received from Deidara. "Anyway, it's almost seven so you better get at least some rest before they wake up."

"I don't think I will rest at all, un. I can't sleep and I don't want to lie down on bed anymore, my body is aching, un."

"Jeez Deidara, stop acting like a spoiled kid and do as I say already."

The blonde glared. "You're the one to talk, un. You're awake too Aniki!"

"Yeah, but I wake up this time every day, it's a habit." His voice was calm. "Besides, Gaara wakes up early so I have to, today he's still sleeping cause he played too much yesterday." He explained

"Un. Fine, fine, I'm going back to my bedroom until the boys wake up and then I'll have my coffee." Deidara declared and walked back to his bedroom sleepily. If he didn't know better, he would think Sasori had put something on that milk, but knew it was the milk itself that made him sleepy – and the lack of proper sleep.

He found his boys still asleep on bed, like little angels and ended up lying down beside them. In the end, he fell asleep as well, waking up one hour later with Sasuke and Naruto calling him.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up! I want mommy to wake up!" Naruto called out a bit annoyed.

Deidara groaned, covered his head with the sheets and went back to sleep.

"Leth him shleep, Naru." Sasuke said with the pacifier in his mouth, but Naruto pouted.

"I want mommy, onii-chan."

"He'sh slheeping." Sasuke tried to reason.

"But I want a paci too." He frowned crossing his arms over his chest.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took the pacifier out of his mouth "You can have mine."

Naruto eyed the slobber on the plastic in disgust "I do not want yours. I want mommy up." He looked at his mother "Mommy, wake up!"

Deidara, who was awake for a while, sighed in defeat, uncovered his face and opened his eyes. Naruto's eyes shone when he saw his mother awake.

"Morning sunshine." Deidara told him sitting up in bed.

"Good morning mommy. Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked mischievous with an innocent grin on his face.

He certainly wanted something and though Deidara knew exactly what it was, he was curious to know what the little one was going to say first.

"I did sunshine and you?" he lied yawning.

"Yes. I didn't have nightmares because Kyuubi, nii-san, mommy and daddy protected me."

"That's good Naru. And you, Sasuke?"

"Yesh. The evil ban didn'sht cobe backsh."

The older blonde took the pacifier out of his son's mouth. "Don't talk with the pacifier in your mouth Sasu. I can't understand what you say." He said softly.

Sasuke scowled a bit. "The evil man didn't come back." He repeated a bit annoyed.

"Oh." Deidara nodded, still a little slow, "OH!" his eyes widened in realization and he smiled at him, relieved.

"Mommy." The little blonde called playing with his sleeve between his small fingers.

"Yes Naru?"

"I-I…"

"Do you want something, dear?" he asked knowing better.

Naruto nodded

"And what do you want, un?"

The toddler bit his lower lip and looked at Sasuke. He was so sure of what he wanted just few minutes before and now he was afraid of asking. The kid took a deep breath. "I want a paci mommy." He pleaded.

Deidara smiled at him and got the other pacifier on the wardrobe, washing it on the bathroom. He gave the thing to Naruto, who couldn't be happier. "It is orange" he said in awe.

"Do you like orange?"

"It is my favorite color. I love it, mommy." He was fascinated by the orange pacifier, soon putting in his mouth to chew it.

"I'm glad sunshine, un. Now go dress yourselves." He said opening the door for the boys to go.

Naruto looked at his brother "I am fashter!" and ran to his bedroom, Sasuke soon running after him.

"Don't run!" Deidara said from his door, looking at the trail of clothes they left on their way to see who got dressed faster. Frowning when Naruto fell, but calming down when the little one soon stood up and kept running.

The phone rang and the blonde ran to answer it. "Hello?"

"Good morning Dei." Itachi's soft voice greeted him.

"Hey Tachi, how are you doing? You called early, un." Deidara commented looking at the clock showing 08:15 am.

"Yeah I figured the boys would be up by now." He sighed "I'm fine, you?"

"I'm fine, just tired, couldn't sleep at all, un." Deidara told him, rubbing his eyes off sleep "Yeah I've just sent them to their bedroom to get dressed."

"Hn. Nightmares?"

"Just Sasuke. Oh by the way, I gave them the pacifiers. They liked it, so hopefully they'll sleep for a whole night, un." He hoped so.

"You really are tired, you're grumpy." Itachi stated, hearing the small irritation in his voice.

"No I'm not, un."

"Hn." He wasn't fooled.

"Whatever, un." The blonde yawned tiredly. "So, what happened yesterday?"

Itachi took a deep breath reminding of the past events "Long story short, the plane was delayed by an hour, Shisui freaked out and I swear I'm killing him if he pisses me off again." The hatred came clear in his voice, what surprised the blonde. "And I'm babysitting his son, not that I mind but if I were to take care of children, I'd rather do it with my own."

"How come you're babysitting him, un?"

He sighed "It's a long story, Dei. It doesn't matter. But anyway, what are you doing today, you should rest."

"I don't know. Oh wait…" Deidara's voice then sounded farther "… Hey boys, do you want to talk to daddy, un?"

Itachi heard the blonde talking to their kids and waited for some of them to pick up expectedly.

"Daddy?" Naruto asked but it sounded far.

"Naru, the phone is upside down, un… Here you can talk now and give me the paci." Deidara said chuckling a bit.

"Daddy!" the boy's cheerful voice brought a smile to his father's lips.

"Hey Naru."

"Daddy, are you coming back?" he asked expectantly.

"Not yet, son, sorry" He sighed in frustration.

"But I miss you daddy. Uncle Sasori is nice but I want my daddy!" the little blonde explained.

Itachi smiled a bit, feeling a bit guilty "I miss you too. Daddy promises to come back soon, and brings you a nice present, alright?"

The raven could practically hear Naruto grinning "Alright daddy!"

Then more noise started until another little voice found Itachi's ear.

"Dad?" Sasuke's voice was more timid.

"Hi Sasu. How is my big boy?"

"Good. I had another bad dream." The little raven confessed sounding upset. "I woke up mom, sorry."

This surprised Itachi as much as Deidara. "Don't worry about it, son. We just worry you had a bad dream, do you want to tell me?"

"I told mom." He explained, relieved.

"Oh, okay. The important is that you are fine, Sasu."

"I am fine, dad. But I want you back." The boy said with one hand in his head.

"I want to go back too. I miss you." Hearing their voices only made it more clear.

"I miss you too."

Itachi smiled at the words "Can I talk to your mom now?" he requested softly.

"Mom, dad wants to talk to you." He then passed the phone to Deidara, who smiled kindly.

"Are you feeling better now, Ita?"

"Hn." Yes and no "About Sasuke?"

"Nothing to talk over the phone, un. If it doesn't stop I'll take them to a psychologist, it might be good, un."

"True. Now that you mentioned, I met a young psychologist on the flight, gave me his card." Itachi commented.

Deidara frowned. "Should _you_ worry, un?" he threatened slightly out of jealously.

Itachi smirked "I wouldn't tell you otherwise. Do I hear jealously, Dei?" he teased.

"Un." He answered childishly.

Itachi chuckled rather loudly, amused by his husband and sighed. "You know I love you."

"Yeah, yeah un."

"_And_ the guy is engaged. He is moving to Konoha, that's the only reason we talked." He explained knowing his husband was just pretending to be mad.

"Oh my God, you talked to someone. Tachi I should really worry about it, un." Deidara teased in exaggerated drama.

He rolled his dark eyes "My point is that he could help the boys. We talked about it, he sounded good." The raven explained.

The blonde smiled and then yawned. "Yeah, yeah. I'll think about it if the nightmares don't stop. But now, I have two, no, three boys to take care, un."

"And I need to babysit the kid here too." He said annoyed by the fact, not that it was the kid's fault. "Bye."

"No." he whined, but soon changed his mind "Yeah, you're right, we should go. Don't forget to call me at night, un."

"Hn." He agreed.

"Love you."

"Me too."

"You are mine, hear?" he said just as matter of fact.

Itachi laughed at the blonde's jealously. "And you mine. Bye Dei, till later."

"Bye Ita. Behave yourself, un. Later."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The day went by normally, the kids playing on the room, then the five of them having lunch. After the lunch, they decided to take the children out as the day was beautiful.

"Gaki, if you put more sunscreen on the boy, he'll become a ghost." Sasori said crossing in arms over his chest in annoyance.

Deidara didn't listen and kept passing the sunscreen on Sasuke's pale face, making the raven snort every now and then due to the act.

"Enough, Deidara." The oldest said in last warning, taking the tube out of his little brother's hand.

"Hey! Give me back, I wasn't finished, un." The blonde argued uselessly.

"Yes, you were. I'm taking them to a park, not a tanning clinic, Dei." The kid was already white with sunscreen.

"But it's hot outside and the sun looks… you know, burnable, un." He reasoned, afraid Sasuke would get burned. He was so pale, he could easily get burned and then cancer, and then… no, Deidara wouldn't let that happen.

Sasori just glared.

They had decided Sasori would take them while Deidara would stay at home resting, whether he wanted it or not. The problem was the blonde was being paranoid about everything, what pissed his brother extremely. Sasori knew he had to bring food, water, sunscreen, not take his eyes off them, blah, blah, blah, he was a father too and it wasn't the first time he would take Gaara to the park, he knew how to do it. But…

"I don't know, Aniki. Maybe I should go. What if they fall? What if they are bullied? What if something happens and you can't talk to me and they'll think I left them and they'll hate me forever and I won't forgive myself and…" – Slap.

Deidara stopped, shocked. It didn't hurt, but he wasn't prepared for being slightly slapped by Sasori.

"For the hundredth time, they will be fine. I have everything on me. Water, food, sunscreen, clothes. I won't take my eyes off them. I know the place and it's pretty calm. I have your phone if something happens, what I doubt it will." He said calmly through gritted teeth. "Now…" he lowered his voice so only the blonde could hear. "…Shut the fuck up and go to your damn bed, you little brat."

Deidara gulped and nodded, unable to discuss against it. He crouched in front of his babies "Are you sure you don't need mommy to go with you, un?"

"Deidara…" Sasori warned.

"Mom, Uncle Sasori said you wanted to nap and _he_ will take us to the park." Sasuke explained. "I am a big boy, I take care of myself _and_ Naru." He stated proudly.

The blonde ruffled his hair. "Yes, you are my big boy, un… Come here to give mommy a hug."

Naruto grinned at his mother when he hugged and kissed him, saying goodbye and running to the door, excited about going to the park.

"Bye mommy." He waved at Deidara.

"Bye Uncle Dei."

"Bye mom."

"Bye bye my boys, un. Have fun, behave yourselves there and obey uncle Sasori." He said from the front door, watching them getting in the car with Sasori's help.

"Bye brat. You rest and don't worry."

Deidara nodded and smiled, waving goodbye as if he wouldn't see the kids ever. Yet, he felt relieved he didn't have to take care of them for a while, he really needed that nap.

**xXxXxXxXx Few hours later XxXxXxXxX**

The phone rang startling a sleeping Deidara.

"Yes?!" He answered quickly, still sleepy, but aware.

"Deida-" it was Sasori.

"Oh my God, what happened, un?!" he freaked out, thinking about all possibilities that could happen. He should have gone with them, he knew, he knew it.

The redhead sighed "Nothing happened, calm down Dei."

"How can I be calm? You called me, un! What would you call me for if nothing had happened? So tell what the hell happened Aniki, un." Of course something happened.

Sasori sighed on the other side of the line. "Listen to me. _Nothing_ happened, alright. Just, can you come over?"

"Why, un?" Deidara asked suspicious.

"Just do it, gaki." Sasori ordered and hung off.

Less than fifteen minutes later, the blonde was on the park. Panting, he approached his brother. "Sasori… again, what happened, un?" his voice was demanding, almost dangerous.

Sasori looked at him with a lifted eyebrow, and pointed at the swinging, where Naruto was by himself.

"What?" Deidara asked, seeing nothing really wrong with that.

"He's been there for a while, won't listen to me, keeps asking of you. Go there and talk to him."

Deidara nodded and went to the boy.

Naruto's blue eyes widened when he saw his mother approaching him and he felt afraid, clutching on the strings the hardest he could.

"Naru?" he called out softly.

The boy didn't reply, just closed his eyes and looked away. Deidara crouched in front of him.

"Hey, what's wrong, un? It's me, your mommy, sunshine."

Again the boy didn't talk, shaking his head in negative. Deidara felt a clench on his heart.

"You don't want me to be your mommy anymore, dear?" he asked a bit unsure.

Naruto opened his eyes and shook his head slowly, causing relief to rush over the older.

"So what's wrong, un? Why aren't you playing with the other kids, with Sasuke and Gaara?"

Naruto hesitated to speak.

"Mommy?" he sounded so afraid it worried his mother even further.

"Yes, sunshine?"

"Are we going back to the orphanage?"

"No, of course not. We will go back home, un." Deidara reassured him, a bit surprised to the question.

"Promise?"

"I swear, son. Why would you go back to the orphanage?" He thought he and Itachi had made sure the boys understood they weren't going back there.

"Because mommy and daddy do not want us anymore. They leave us here and the bad men come to go back to there." He explained sadly.

Deidara ran his finger over the boy's marked cheek "Mommy and daddy will always want you. We won't leave you, sunshine."

Silence fell on them and it was only interrupted when a young woman approached them.

"Naruto?" she said as if confirming it was the boy.

Both blonds looked at her. Deidara frowned, but Naruto grinned at the girl. "Ayame-neechan!" he yelled happily running to the girl leaving a confused Deidara behind.

"Oh Naruto. I was worried about you, you disappeared." She said hugging the boy.

Deidara looked at them in confusion. The girl was around 14, maybe 15 years old, but she seemed to know Naruto for a while, so he wondered. The older cleaned his throat catching their attention and smiled.

"So, who's your friend, Naruto?" Deidara asked with more authority than he intended.

The girl blushed, ashamed for not introducing herself earlier "Ah, sorry. I'm Ayame Ichiraku." She said offering her hand;

"Deidara Uchiha." He said shaking the girl's hand, a bit coldly.

"I'm sorry sir, but what were you planning to do with this child?" She asked keeping Naruto to herself.

Deidara snorted at the implication, but before he could say anything, Naruto explained. "He is my new mommy Ayame-neechan. He is nice."

"Oh." The girl blushed harder, clearly embarrassed by her mistake. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know. It's just that… sorry to be meddling, but Naruto and his brother had suffered a lot by others."

"Yes, I know, un. Well, not really, but I'm aware of a bit of their past." The blonde explained calmly. "But may I ask you how you know my children?"

"Ayame-neechan is my friend, mommy." Naruto interfered once again.

"Yes, I'm Naruto's friend." She smiled at the boy still hugging her. "We met at this park a year ago. I was on my way home at night when I saw this park and decided to rest a bit, Naruto and Sasuke were playing alone and no adult was around. And that's how we met, Deidara-san." She explained with a mix of sadness and happiness by the memory.

"I see, un." Deidara processed the information and then asked. "Ayame-chan, can I ask you what happened to them? I mean, this past year you've known them, un."

The girl's face turned sad. "A lot happened, Deidara-san. If you could, I would like to talk to you about it. I heard from the orphanage they were in a good home, so I didn't bother to look for them really hard, but as you seem to be really concerned, I think it's a good idea we talk." She said formally, a bit uncomfortable.

"I agree with you, un… Do you have time now?" he asked, feeling anxious to know more.

She nodded her head.

"Good, would you mind coming to my house? I want to know about it as soon as possible." He explained hopeful.

"Hm, sure. I don't see a problem. I'll talk to my dad." She smiled politely taking her phone and calling her father.

After she explained the situation and Teuchi, her father, talked to Deidara to make sure he wasn't a park's pedophile, they went to talk to the others.

"Ayame-neesan." Sasuke greeted the girl from the sand's box he was playing with Gaara.

"Oh hey Sasuke! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine and you?" He asked politely.

"I'm fine too, thank you. So, do you like your new house?"

"Yes, I love it. And I love mom and dad too."

Ayame felt relieved and happy for the kids "Oh that's great to hear. I see you have a new friend. Hi what's your name?" She asked, not getting an answer from the redhead.

"He's my cousin and his name is Gaara. He doesn't talk much." Sasuke explained.

Ayame was talking to the boys while Sasori talked to Deidara.

"So, what's with the girl?" Sasori asked making Deidara sigh

"Apparently, she knows about the boy's past, un. We need to talk so I invited her over."

The older nodded "I see."

**XxXxxXxX**

On the way home, Deidara made the possible to not make the girl feel uncomfortable, making little talk here and there, talking to the boys about their day on the park and driving a bit too fast to arrive home early.

He expected to know what had happened to his children. In fact, he had no idea how close he was to that. The young girl was the key to their past and she was willing to help.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Deidara sent Sasori and the three kids upstairs, telling his brother to shower them and let them on the toy's room while he talked to the girl. The blond placed a winnower with two cups of tea on the small coffee tablein front of the couch the girl was sitting looking slightly uncomfortable.

He sat and took a sip of the tea, being mimicked by the nervous girl. "You don't have to feel so nervous. I won't do anything to you, un." He said calmly, taking in the trembling hands of Ayame.

It only made her more nervous "Ah, so-sorry. I didn't mean to- I…"

The blonde sighed. "Listen, I'm tired, so I don't feel like going around and around, un. I want to go straight to the point, so please I need to know about their pasts." He said carefully, looking her in the eye hoping she could understand the seriousness of the situation.

She forced herself to calm down and nodded. "I also want to help them, Deidara-san. But the last time I tried didn't turn out good." She explained.

Deidara nodded "What happened, un?"

"I believe you know about Danzou Shimura, right?" At least she seemed more willing to talk.

"Yes, the previous responsible of the orphanage, I've heard about him… _a monster_." He said angrily, recalling what he had read about the man who neglected the children and sent them to whoever was willing to pay. "Did _he_ do anything to the kids?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Ayame shook her head "What Danzou did was despicable, but he never caused any harm to any children directly. Anyway, he neglected them and treated them as business and because of that…" her voice held venom and hatred towards the man.

"The children suffered, including mine." How a man could treat children like that, the blonde could never understand. After all, he learned that closing your eyes to people's suffering is as bad as _make_ them suffer.

The girl nodded "I didn't know their first and second foster parents of the boys but I got to meet the third and the _fourth…" _Deidara had assumed the forth had been the worst and by the girl's voice and expression, he was right.

"Ayame-chan, I'm sorry to say this, but if you knew their previous foster _parents_, why didn't you interfere, un?" He ended up asking the girl, making her look upset, maybe frustrated, and embarrassed.

The girl started mumbling "At home, it's just me and my dad, Deidara-san. We are not rich, he has a small ramen shop and I help him when I can, so…"

"Hey, hey, it's fine, un. Sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you." He sighed "I'm just frustrated about them… Sorry to make you uncomfortable."

The girl nodded in understanding. "We did try to help them when I saw them in the park. My dad didn't have condition to take them in but we thought… we thought they would find a good home." She explained with a little bit of regret. "There, we found out the previous foster parents had gotten a divorce and didn't want the kids anymore…" she looks so sad remembering their faces, the disappointment, the doubt on their small faces. "We hoped they would get a nice home and then, they were soon adopted."

Deidara took a sip of his tea, looking at the girl attentively as she explained to him what had happened to the boys. He found out the two kids stayed on their third 'home' for only four months and though the parents were never home, Ayame assured him they weren't physically or mentally abused, but they indeed were neglected.

"I think they wanted children to show off for society. For what I know, they were very rich people and barely stayed at home. I know they provided food and the boys' needs were covered, but they weren't really parents." She stated.

"I see. Do you know if they had any traumas when you met them, un? Any fear or any kind of bruise."

"Not when I met them. They were fine, neglected and needy children, but not abused as far as I know. Danzo _sold_ them for high prices. I know it 'cause I know one of the cops who were on the case and helped us to get him arrested."

"Hm, so you and your father did help them." He offered her a small smile of gratitude.

She returned the small smile with a tint of embarrassment "At first, we couldn't do anything because we can't prove someone is not providing love or caring to their children and as there weren't any really bad thing happening, we couldn't do anything. But then…" She took a pause to continue "I think the couple saw the children weren't like things they bought, and they gave them back. I was hopeful they would go to a better place, to a loving family, but…"She bit her lower lip with a saddened expression.

"Things got worse on their fourth house, un." Deidara concluded making the girl nod in confirmation.

"My dad always let the boys eat at our ramen shop. It was all we could do for them and though I know it wasn't much… it made the boys so happy…" she looked pissed, regretful. "What really frustrates me is that we _could_ have done something! We should and… Deidara-san, I'm so sorry." Tears gathered around the corner of her eyes.

The blond touched her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down "Hey, it's fine, un. I know you and your father did your best and all you could do. Don't worry, un. It's all in the past, but… I _need_ to know what happened, un, for the boys. I need to understand why they look so afraid all the time, why they have nightmares every night, un." He explained softly.

Ayame took a breath and forced herself to explain "They were adopted by a very wealthy man, Takeshi Nakamura* and for few weeks we lost contact. Then, one day, the man took them to our ramen shop… I think he didn't expect anyone to know Naruto and Sasuke, but when we greeted them and asked about their new home, they got quiet. So Takeshi-san left with them as soon as possible. My father thought it was weird and told me Naruto had few bruises on his arm. At the time, I just thought it was normal as they were kids."

Deidara looked at her attentively, growing anger and more anxious at each word.

The girl continued "They didn't show up again and I can only imagine what those two went through. I still regret I didn't do anything until it was too late. I don't know if it was a miracle or fate… I was just walking back home from a deliver I had made on the rich part of town when I heard screams from a house… I got scared and thought it was a robbery, so I called the police and waited. I know I should have gone home but I couldn't." She swallowed, feeling her hands trembling. "It was… horrible. I stayed and saw in slow motion the man I recognized as their foster father being arrested but the worst was when I heard the ambulance coming."

The tears fell from her eyes silently. "I told the paramedics I was their sister and they let me in to the hospital." It was like she was reliving that moment, the despair, the fear, the nausea, she had been only fourteen. "They had blood all over their bodies, they were just skin and bones like they hadn't eaten in weeks, it was so horrible." She sobbed from the memory.

Deidara felt his jaw hurting from his gritted teeth, his hands in fists. He wanted to kill that man, kill him with his bare hands.

Ayame forced herself to stop crying, wiping the tears with the back of her hand "At the hospital… they were treated and the police covered the case. I was called in court as witness with my dad's permission because of my age."

The blond angered man took a breath and offered her a glass of water. She accepted and waited for him as he too needed to calm down.

When Deidara came back, Ayame continued the story after she took a sip of the water "The doctor didn't charge for the medical expenses, Tsunade-sama was about to retire and after she knew the boys, she ended up responsible of the orphanage when Danzou-san was condemned."

Deidara remembered the name, he just didn't know she was a doctor. Maybe he should take the boys to her since she already knew them.

"Me and my dad talked to her and she told us everything that had happened to the boys." She sighed "They suffered malnutrition and several damages. Naruto had his forearm broke and I think you already know this, but the scars on his cheeks is due to several stabs on his face." She told him feeling goosebumps from the horrible memory. "His hair was cut, and his skull was exposed…" her voice trembled along with her hands. "Tsunade-sama had to perform an emergency surgery on him. I can't say Sasuke was luckier, he also had cuts on the back of his head, though they weren't as deep as Naruto's."

"They stayed for three months in the hospital until they were healthy enough to go back to the orphanage." Ayame drank the rest of the water, still trembling. "The police found antidepressants and a … gun, so they think he would…" she didn't finish the sentence, didn't have to. The ache on her chest of the sole possibility of what could have happened had her not be near that night. "My dad tried to get their custody but was denied…"

Meanwhile, Deidara couldn't breathe, in shock. Hi hand covered his mouth as tears fell from his eyes. The thought, the ache in his chest for the possibility… he couldn't think, his babies could… No. Naruto and Sasuke were part of him, his family, his whole world, how could he…

"Deidara!" The blond snapped out of his trance with Sasori shaking him softly.

He then noticed the wetness on his face, the trembling on his hands and the lost girl in front of him. "I, I…" He wiped the tears "Thank you, Ayame-chan, un. Thank you very much." He said sincerely, making the girl nod and smile in return.

"It's getting late, Dei." Sasori reminded.

The girl looked at her watch and was shocked to see how late it was "Oh, I should be going, then." She announced standing up. "Sorry for the bother Deidara-san, Sasori-san."

Deidara stood up as well, holding the girl's hands "I want to tell you, thank you again, un and that you can come here to see the boys whenever you want to, un." She didn't have enough words to thank her for everything.

"Come on, girl, say good bye to the kids that I'll drive you home." The oldest told them getting the key of his car.

Ayamed tried to refuse, but due to the brothers' insistence, she gave in, telling goodbye to the boys she considered her little brothers with a promise she would come back to play with them.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Mommy?" Naruto stood up, leaving the toys he was playing with behind and got closer to Deidara.

"Yes, sunshine?" He answered absentmindedly.

"Are you sad?" the little blonde tilted his head to the side, surprising his mother for the question.

Deidara got the boy and sat him on his lap. "I'm not sad, Naruto. Mommy is just tired and worried, un." He said caressing the boy's whiskered cheek, his chest aching more since he knew the story behind them.

"You look sad, mommy. Is it because daddy went to New Yoki?" The boy asked cupping the other's face with his small fingers.

Deidara smiled, kissing and play nibbling Naruto's hands, making him giggle "It's true that I miss daddy, but I'm worried about you sunshine, un." Although he didn't want to touch a subject that would make Naruto have nightmares again, he also wanted to reassure his baby _that_ would never happen to him or Sasuke again. "I talked to Ayame-chan today, un."

"Did she say we can have ramen, mommy?" the glint on the boy's blue eyes couldn't be unseen.

"Oh, do you like ramen, Naru?" Back in his mind, he was trying to find a way to talk about their past.

"I LOVE ramen. It's the best food in the whoooooole world." He opened his arms widely to emphasize the whole.

"We can go when daddy is back, un." Deidara said smiling at the boy's grin. "You like Ayame-chan, don't you, un?"

"Yeah, Ayame-neechan is very nice. She always gave us ramen. Sasu-niisan doesn't like ramen very much but I love it." He told his mother animatedly.

It was the Deidara had an idea "Yes, she's very nice. She told mommy a very nice story, un. Do you want to hear, sunshine?"

"YES!"

"So how about you call Sasuke and Gaara and go to bed, then I can tell the three of you the story, un?" The blonde suggested getting an affirmative reply as Naruto ran to his brother and cousin to tell them the news.

Gaara decided he wanted to sleep with his father, disappointing his cousins a bit, until Deidara interfered making the boys understand. Naruto and Sasuke brushed their teeth and dressed in pajamas before climbing on bed waiting for their mommy to tell them a story.

"Mom, are you shad?" Sasuke asked with the pacifier in his mouth.

Deidara once again was surprised by his boys' perception, reassuring them. "I'm not sad, son. And what did I say about talking with your paci, un?"

Sasuke soon took the paci off his mouth "Sorry. It is because you look sad, mom."

The blond smiled and kissed the boy's head "I'm not sad, un. Now what about the story, un?"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto jumped on the bed excitedly, yelling 'yes'. Deidara laughed when the younger jumped on him, catching him mid-air and spinning him around. He placed both boys inside the comforts of the blanket, each with their pacifier in mouth.

They looked attentively at their mother as he sat on the bed and started…

"Once upon a time, there were two little kittens living in a veeery small house, un… The eldest kit had dark soft fur and black eyes and the youngest kit had blond fur and biiiig blue eyes…"

"You have to name the kits, mom." Sasuke reminded taking the pacifier for a moment.

The blonde smiled. "Oh yeah, so, what are the kitten's names, un?"

"The dar' kit ish Sashuke, mommy!" Naruto answered. "And the shmall kit ish Naruto!"

"Alright then, Naruto and Sasuke, the two little kittens, un… Where was I, ah, yeah, the two kittens lived alone in a veeeery small house, un…"

"Whe'e wash the'r mommy and daddy?" Sasuke asked, not bothering to take off the pacifier.

The oldest thanked the heavens, and his own mother, for his imagination "Well, their mom and dad were fighting monsters and that was very dangerous for the kittens, un."

"Becaushe the kittens were veee'y little"

"That's right, Naru. The kittens were veeeeery little, un. But even without their mommy and daddy, they were very happy…" The kids' eyes shone paying fully attention at the story. "BUT, one day, a big and very evil wolf appeared in the forest near the house of the kittens, un."

The boys gasped.

"The wolf was very mean and liked to do bad things to all other animals of the forest, un." Deidara continued. "So when he found the two kittens alone and defenseless, he didn't think twice, un, he entered their house and NHAC! He bit them!"

The boys had their mouths agape, not even realizing the pacifier had fallen.

"But the Sasuke bit him back!" The little raven said proudly.

"Yeah!" Naruto continued excitedly, then "But the wolf was too scary and, and… he bit the kittens again and they cried very loud."

Deidara took the lead before they could "That's true, they cried veeeeery loud and it was sooo loud that other animals heard the kittens, un, and helped them."

"But who helped the kittens, mom? They were alone." Sasuke asked trying to figure it out.

"Oh, baby, what the kittens didn't know was that near their little house, lived two birds… a very beautiful yellow canary and very strong raven bird, un." The blonde smiled as the boys' expressions brightened. "The truth was the two birds always wanted to have kits, un, but they couldn't, because they were birds." The boys nodded in agreement as that made sense. "And when they heard the little kittens crying, they flied really, really fast to the small house, un."

"Weren't they afraid, mommy? Of the bad wolf?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"It's true that the big bad wolf was scary, but the canary and the raven cared too much about the kittens and that gave them strength and courage, un." The blond told wisely. "And then, together, the birds fooled the wolf, saying he couldn't follow them into the deeps of the forest." He took a pause. "The wolf, proud of himself, didn't like it one bit and run after the two birds at full speedy, un"

"But the birds were faster!" Sasuke announced

"Much faster!" Naruto agreed.

"Yeah and they could fly, un. So they made the wolf follow them into a veeeeery deep cliff. So the wolf fell into the cliff, crashing into the floor."

"And dying!" the kids celebrated.

Deidara chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, un. But that's not the end yet."

"Yeah, the kittens are still alone, when will their mommy and daddy come back to them, mom?" Sasuke asked, reminding of the beginning of the story.

The blond storyteller continued in a softer voice "Well, the mommy and daddy kit were so good at fighting monsters they went to the heaven, un and no matter how high the two birds could fly, they couldn't reach them, un."

"Oh. So the kittens stayed alone, mommy?"

"Of course not, Naru. They had the canary and the raven, right?" He told his youngest son. "And the two birds loved the two kittens very very very much, and they protected and cared for them, forming a family the four of them wanted to have, un" He said softly, tugging the two boys back into the blankets. "And they all lived happily ever after."

The boys smiled and yawned, cuddling to the plush toys they loved. Deidara smiled at them, placing the pacifiers into their mouths as they closed their eyes.

"Good night, my kittens."

Deidara whispered just as he too fell asleep, peacefully.

* * *

*I know you guys were waiting for a villain's name but Danzou was the bad guy from the orphanage, I have other plans for Kabuto and Orochimaru, other villain would look out of character so I decided to create this guy.

**AN: I need to make a chronological line for this story 'cause I'm already getting lost. So if someone would like to help me, I would thank. Anyway, yay, a chapter! A very revealing one and I'm even surprised with the turns of the events but more revelations on the next chapter.**

**I hope you liked it and yeah I'm back baby, so reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Deidara groaned in his sleep trying to figure out why the sun was so strong so early in the morning. Had he forgotten to close the windows? His blue eye opened slowly and his foggy mind had a bit of trouble to wake up as well.

That until he noticed the emptiness of his bed.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" he called out jumping off the bed and running to the corridor, feeling dizzy due to the sudden movement.

He stopped and leaned on the wall, closing his eyes until the dizziness disappeared.

"Mommy? What are you doing?"

Deidara opened his eyes to find his youngest son in front of him, a juice box in his small hands. "Naruto, what are you doing up so early, un?"

"It is not early mommy. It's lunch time already." Naruto explained drinking from his juice.

The blonde frowned in thought. It couldn't be that late. "Why didn't you wake me up, un?"

"Sasu-nissan tried, but you were very sleeping." The noise of the empty juice box followed Naruto's explanation. "And then uncle Sasori said to leave you and we went to play with Gaa-chan and then we talked to daddy. We ate breakfast and then we played more and uncle Sasori played with us outside… ah, Nii-chan fell and hurt his knee, but he did not cry because Sasu-niissan is very strong, and then uncle Sasori gave me juice and asked me to wake you up to have lunch together and mommy called me and Sasuke-niissan and then I'm here." The little boy narrated his morning with perfection, eventually frowning to remember few details to tell his mother.

Deidara just nodded, picking Naruto up and kissing his cheek. The boy sighed and leaned on his mother's shoulder, feeling happy with the kind gesture.

"Then let's have lunch, un. Did you sleep well, sunshine?" The older asked walking to the kitchen with his youngest son in arms.

"Yes, I did not have nightmares because I have mommy and Kyuubi and Sasu-niisan and daddy too. Mommy?"

"Yes, dear?" He placed Naruto on the floor at the end of the stairs, getting the juice box from his small hands.

"You love Sasu-nissan, right?" He asked with a tint of hope in his voice, what caught Deidara a bit off guard.

"Of course I do. I love Sasuke and you very very much, un. Why, sunshine?" He asked with a light frown.

Naruto took a breath trying to explain. "Because he is not your sunshine, mommy." He looked really troubled with that.

The blond man understood his son's reasoning. In fact, he never called Sasuke 'sunshine', just Naruto, but only because the little blonde reminded him of the sunshine. Actually, he never thought about it and just with the little one's statement did he notice this small fact.

Arriving on the kitchen, he smiled at his oldest son sitting on his chair talking to Sasori. He said good morning to his brother, throwing the juice box in the trash, and crouched in front of his son taking notice of the Band-Aid on his knee.

"Hey son." He said brushing the dark hair behind his ear to kiss his forehead. "Naru said you hurt your knee, un."

The boy nodded, raising his leg to show the bandaged knee. "But I didn't cry, mom." He said proudly, though his lips still formed a pout.

"I'm proud of you, un." Deidara answered smiling, ruffling his boy's hair. "But it's fine to cry when it hurts, okay?" Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Do you want mommy to kiss it better, un?" The dark eyes lightened up as he nodded animatedly, grinning at his mother when he kissed his leg, sure that it would heal much faster.

Deidara sighed and looked at his oldest boy more seriously "Sasu, are you sad mommy doesn't call you my sunshine?" He asked slowly.

The boy's dark eyes widened as his pale cheeks became red with embarrassment, and then his eyes turned to his baby brother, glaring furiously at the culprit of his blushing. Naruto didn't even notice the furious look his brother gave him, too busy talking to Gaara about whatever two three year old kids could talk.

The little raven softened his expression as he looked back at his mother, guilty. He didn't want Deidara to know he was jealous of Naruto because of it, or sad, but he wanted to be Deidara's sunshine. He wanted to be more special to his mother.

"I don't care." The little one muttered stubbornly, avoiding his eyes from his mother's.

"Don't you really, un?" The blonde tried, but the boy refused to talk. "Hey…" the oldest called softly "… I want you to tell me if you're sad about something, un."

"I'm not sad, mom." He mumbled, still avoiding his eyes. "I'm just… I can't explain it." He glared at the air for not knowing the right words.

"Well, then you want to know why mommy doesn't call you my sunshine, un?" Sasuke nodded slowly, a tint of red still covering his cheeks. "Well, that is… because, un… Naruto is my sunshine, but you… you are my moonshine, son." Deidara told him after a bit of thought, smiling at the end for finding the perfect word for his boy. "That's right, you are my moonshine, do you like it, un?"

The boy nodded, slowly looking at his mother with the most beautiful grin in the world "Yes, I like it mom."

"Good. Now, go wash your hands and let's have lunch, un." He sent the little one to the washbasin and turned to his brother, who was telling the same thing to Naruto and Gaara.

After the kids left, Sasori looked at his baby brother and smiled "That was kind of cute, with Sasuke."

Deidara stuck his tongue out at him, feeling his cheeks a bit warmer for his brother's subtle mock. "Aniki, why didn't you wake me up, un?" he asked annoyed.

Sasori rolled his eyes at his brother. "Please gaki, you hadn't slept for a whole night for two months straight. You needed sleep."

"So does the boys, un!" he reminded more annoyed.

"Yes but they take naps in the afternoon, you don't. You use the time to work, now quiet, go dress yourself, wash your hands and we'll eat." The older answered with the authority he, unfortunately for Deidara, still had.

…

"I thought you had to work today, un." Deidara said to his brother as he placed the empty plate in the sink.

"I took the morning off, I'll leave in 10-15 minutes." Sasori informed just before he instructed his son and nephews to brush their teeth.

"I see, un. Did you call the daycare center for Gaara?" Deidara asked out of curiosity.

"Of course I did. I told them he was not going this week." Sasori quickly organized the dishes on the sink and asked – ordered – his brother to wash them, which Deidara complied quietly.

"Great! It's been really a while since I spent so much time with my favorite nephew, un."

"He's technically your only nephew for a matter of fact." The eldest reminded.

"Well, if you count Itachi's cousin's son and then we have Nagato but then he has a daughter, un, so she's more of a niece to me. Talking about Nagato, have you been talking to him? It's been a while we don't talk, un." Deidara babbled as usual.

Sasori thought for a bit, frowning for some reason "Nagato has been different, we talked more about business than anything else the last we met, but…" his frown deepened as he remembered any detail of his last conversation with his cousin. "He looked really troubled by something, something about his wife, but he didn't want to tell me what."

Deidara frowned in worry. It had been a real long time he didn't talk to Nagato so he didn't know what could be possibly wrong with his life "He looked happy the last time I saw him, un. When was it again? Hm, I guess it was maybe 2 years ago at his daughter's birthday, un, before he moved to Uzushio."

Sasori had a glimpse in his eyes that said he knew more than he was letting on to Deidara. "Anyway, I'm better going. Will you be fine on your own with the three, gaki?"

The youngest glared "Of course I will Aniki. Stop underestimating me, un."

"Yeah, yeah. Oh Itachi called and said he will call back later… Don't look me like this, I told him you were sleeping and he said to not wake you up, gaki." The redhead smirked at his baby brother's childish scowl and then called his son.

When Gaara saw his father in what he understood as going to work clothes, his smile dropped. "Papa is going to work, so you play a lot with uncle Dei and your cousins, and behave alright." The boy nodded obediently, happy he wasn't going to the daycare center. Sasori kissed his son's head and left with a good bye to his brother and nephews.

…

Deidara was drawing with Sasuke as Naruto and Gaara played together with blocks. At first, the two toddlers looked happy, laughing now and then, but what Deidara missed to see was the frowns every time one of them pulled down the tower of blocks the other had built.

Quickly, things turned bad when Gaara threw a block at Naruto. Naruto cried and threw a block back at his cousin. Gaara cried. The two angry toddlers cried, mad at each other, blaming each other. And it all happened so fast Deidara barely had time to see what was going on with the sudden cry the boys were hitting each other for no apparent reason.

Sasuke got mad at Gaara for hitting his brother, trying to hit him for that if not for Deidara's hand on his wrist and his firm voice. "Don't. You stay here, Sasuke." The boy huffed but obeyed.

The blonde calmly got closer to the two kids, separating them by picking Naruto up, though he didn't offer comfort to the little blond, no matter how he cried. It ripped Deidara's heart, yes, but he couldn't pretend he didn't see anything and let them fight like this.

He placed the blonde on the small couch of the toy's room and went for Gaara, who wasn't crying, but didn't look pleased. He picked the boy and placed him beside Naruto, a glare daring them to even look at each other.

Calmly but firmly, Deidara asked what had happened, crouching in front of them.

Not that it worked as he planned. Naruto's crying had not subsided completely when he started telling what had happened so it was already hard to understand and then Gaara had to talk along with him correcting what he thought necessary.

"Okay fine, I got it, un." He said a bit louder to be heard over the boys' ranting. "I got it, un." His blue eyes looked to one to another rather harshly. "Now, I don't want you fighting or hitting each other again, are we understood?" he arched an eyebrow and the two nodded. "Good, and I want you two to say sorry to each other, un."

"But it wasn't my fault!" Gaara stated angrily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Gaara, it was your fault as much as it was Naruto's and it doesn't matter who began what, now I want you to say you're sorry for hurting Naruto." Deidara explained looking into his nephew's green eyes.

"Naruto says first." He mumbled stubbornly making the oldest sigh and look at his youngest son.

Naruto pouted, looking at his mother with his big watery eyes and touched his head. "My head is hurting, mommy." He pleaded and whimpered a bit, but Deidara could tell the boy was being overly dramatic.

"You're hurting and so is Gaara, un. That's why I don't want you fighting and I want you to say sorry to Gaara." He didn't give in to Naruto's pleading eyes to try and escape saying sorry.

The boy looked at his cousin. "I am sorry."

Deidara stared at his cousin until he gave in and apologized properly as well. "Sorry."

The blonde sighed in relief. "Thank you, boys. Now you can go back to playing but no more fighting, un."

They nodded and soon were back to playing just as if nothing had happened. Deidara saw his oldest son frowning and picked him up, surprising the little raven. "And you, what are you angry about, un?"

"I'm not angry." He answered as stubborn as he showed himself to be.

"Then tell me what you're feeling, baby." He said holding Sasuke closer to him.

The boy then looked at him seriously and as matter of fact said "Mom, I thought we had pervi-ously agreed on calling me moonshine."

The phrase got Deidara completely off guard for many reasons, making him chuckle in amusement "Okay, then what is my moonshine feeling, un?"

"I am… what's the big word for angry?" he asked his mom with a small finger in his chin.

"Hmm, displeased?" He offered but was denied with a shake of head "Then unsatisfied? That's a big word, un?" The boy agreed and tried to pronounce it, failing a few times before he got it right.

"I am un-sa-tis-fied." He concluded.

Deidara chuckled again. "Why is that, un?"

"Because look…" the boy opened his mouth and touched his front tooth, showing his mother it moved.

"Oh my God, Sasuke! Your first milk-tooth, un!" Deidara yelled happily. "It seems like it's gonna fall soon, un."

That was enough to make the boy widen his eyes and protest. "But I brush my teeth, mom. It can't fall."

"Oh, don't worry, moonshine, it means you'll get a big boy's tooth now, un. You are growing up." And then he sighed. His boy was already growing up. "When it falls, we will put it under your pillow so the Tooth Fairy will change it for a coin, un." He explained.

"I don't want a _fairy _to steal my tooth, mom. Fairies are for girls, I am not a girl." He complained.

"That's right and because you are a boy that instead of the fairy, a little mouse will come to change your tooth for a coin, is that better, un?" Deidara reminded the time his own mother told him that as she never really liked the Tooth Fairy.

The boy nodded and touched his tooth again, more eager to see it falling and change it with a little mouse.

"Then, let's play some more, un. Why don't we play with Naruto and Gaara as well?" The blonde suggested gaining an affirmative response.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was evening. The three boys were taking a nap after a bottle of milk, all of them tired from running up and down on the backyard. Deidara was using the time for himself, just relaxing a bit ad painting in his atelier when the phone ringed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dei." Itachi's deep tone immediately made him smile. "I heard the kids slept for a whole night."

"Yeah, they did. I hope they sleep as soundlessly tonight, un." He hoped the nightmares were gone, but for a reason, he couldn't take the feeling all the troubles with their past had ended.

"I'm happy for them. I wish I could be there with you, with them. I really miss you." He confessed softly.

"You sure are losing few things, un." Deidara teased. "Sasuke's first milk-tooth is about to fall and he's always asking me to teach him big words. Naruto has been asking about everything and that he wants a Backyardigan's Tyrone so I suggest you buy it, un."

Itachi chuckled and made a mental note to search what the hell was a Backyardigan's Tyrone so he could get one to his baby boy. "Does Sasuke want something?"

Deidara thought about it "I think he'll be really happy if you buy crayons for him, with as many colors as you find, un."

"Oh, so we have a little artist at home."

"Looks like yeah, un. And he's pretty good if you ask me. We were drawing for a whole hour today, un." It was nice to simple share these silly small moments of happiness though it pained Itachi a little that he wasn't around to live them.

"So, Sasori told me about the girl." Itachi said seriously.

"Oh…" The blonde nodded to himself though no one could see and then assumed a more serious posture "I see, then you should know what had happened, un. About the boys."

"Yes, I don't know if fortunately or not." Deidara could hear the tiredness on the other's voice.

"Don't worry too much about it, Ita. The kids seemed better after I talked to them and they're improving as well, un."

"Yeah I know, I know, but it feels like things are happening too fast, Dei." He said vaguely.

"What do you mean, Tachi?" the blonde frowned to the worry tone the heard from his husband.

"I found their parents' grave." Itachi stated with an earnest it was scary "Their mother was Takeuchi Aiko, married to Takahashi Hideaki. We were looking for Takahashi Aiko, but she never officially changed her name, that's why…"

Realization hit Deidara like a punch "That's why we didn't find anything about her, un. But, are you sure, Ita? How did you find out, un?" he urged the other to speak more.

"I took a train to Uzushiogakure to deliver some documents and have a meeting with Senju Company." He explained briefly, not letting details to interrupt the main subject"Do you remember the old lady who rented us our first apartment?"

"Un, Chihiro-baasan." Of course Deidara remembered the kind lady who let a poor, newlywed gay couple to rent a small apartment with their own money.

"That's right. I met her in the market and she asked about you, so I ended telling about the boys and showed her a picture."

"What a proud daddy, un." The blonde smiled, thinking how of a show-off Itachi must have been in that moment.

The raven didn't have time to smirk at the comment, so he continued the story "Hn, she said they looked familiar and asked for their names." He took a pause to swallow "Chihiro-sama almost had a heart attack when I told her and then she proceeded to tell everything she knew about the boys. Because she knew them."

"Oh my God! Is she sure?" Deidara could feel his heart beating faster "Maybe she was confusing them with someone else, un!"

"I thought so too, but that would be too much coincidence." The oldest reasoned "The names of their parents, their names, how they are. Deidara, I'm sure it is the truth."

"Oh my, and what did she tell you, un?"

"She said their parents rented one of her rooms when Sasuke was born. They all lived there until Naruto's birth and then…" His tone grew sadder and lower "Aiko-san died that day."

"We already imagined it, un." Deidara's voice reflected the same tone.

"Yes, Chihiro-sama said Hideaki-kun sunk in depression and debts. Apparently, they had made a huge debt with medical expenses. She said the doctors suggested they got an abortion because of the high risk Naruto's pregnancy brought, but they refused, spending more than they could to have him." Even Itachi, who could hold his coldness in difficult moments, had to stop and take a breath. "In the end, she died for our baby."

"So that's how she told Sasuke, un." Deidara finally understood.

"Hn… Chihiro-sama told me they had gone as far as loading money from loan sharks, and after a year after Naruto's birth, they went after him." The raven continued with coldness, feeling a bit of hatred for the people who killed the father of two innocent children.

"So he didn't…" He didn't commit suicide like Deidara had first imagined.

"Seems like not… Unfortunately, she didn't know what happened to the boys, how they ended up in Konoha. Chihiro-sama thought they were dead to be honest." It was hard to say the last part, harder than he ever thought a phrase could be hard to be spoken.

"Sasuke said his father brought them to the orphanage, but maybe they went to Uzushio's orphanage first, un. So that would explain the lack of information, the wrong names, why we can't find any information of their birth in Konoha, un. Itachi, did you try to contact the local hospital? Or the orphanage, un?" Deidara reminded, feeling more hope to find about the boys' real parents because they knew the kids had a right to know and would _want_ to know sooner or later.

"I'll do it tomorrow, Dei."

"Yes, please do so, un."

"By the way, I'm staying at Nagato's for few days." He told his blond husband.

"Send my regards to him, un. How is he? And everyone there?"

Deidara frowned by the lack of response from Itachi. "Tachi?"

"Well, all I can say I'm taking care of two little brats and they're not fun." The raven quickle changed topics.

"Two? But Nagato only has one child as far as I know, un."

"Yes, the little girl. But another thing I didn't tell you. I had to bring Shishui's little devil with me." The raven complained even though he held great affection for the kid. It wasn't the little one's fault. "Long story short, I had to bring him with me because Shisui is an irresponsible jerk, I'll have to tell you everything when I'm back."

"Wow, alright then. Good luck there, you sound in a hurry, un." Deidara could feel Itachi's anxiety and frowned a little worried. Itachi didn't travel all the to New York, then to Uzushio to take care of other people's children, especially when they had a mother and a father who should be capable of doing so.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll call you later. Bye Dei."

"Bye Tachi."

The blonde turned off the phone in time to listen to the door opening and curious blue eyes looking for him. The oldest smiled and went to his baby boy.

"What do you want, sunshine?" He asked kindly.

"I need a shower mommy." Naruto answered mischievous.

"Sounds fair. Then to the shower, shall we?"

The boy giggled and followed his mother to the bathroom.

**XxXxXxX**

**A longer chapter yaaay!**

**I don't have much to say, sorry.**

**It's 1 am and I gotta wake up at 5 yay! I'll be like a zombie tomorrow.**

**I hope you liked this chapter even though there were a lot of information and not much of them were explored but that should happen on next chapter. Anyone guesses more of this family tree I'm building? **

**Review please**


	13. Extra - Special for Mother's Day

**Extra - Special chapter for Mother's Day**

**Important:** Hello dear readers, this is a special chapter for mother's day and it happens 3 years later in the story, so Naruto is 6 and Sasuke is 8 and it may contain some spoilers for future chapters in the story so it's up to you to read. Happy Mother's Day!

Deidara worked faster to finish much earlier than usual. He got his things and walked into Itachi's office, not bothering to knock. He found his raven husband on his chair, concentrated on his laptop.

"Ita…" he called softly, getting a hum of acknowledgment. "Here is Yamamoto-san's proposal and contract, un." He placed the papers above the always impeccable table.

"Hmham." Itachi answered without really taking his eyes off the screen.

"I'll take the rest of the evening off so you don't need to get the boys from school, alright?" The blonde informed his husband making Itachi look up to him.

"Oh okay. I'll stay behind. I still need to finish these prosecutions and then I'm done for today, so I'll try to go home a bit earlier." The raven stood up and pecked the blonde goodbye.

…

Deidara drove to Konoha's Elementary School two hours before the end of the afternoon activities. He really didn't like his children had to stay at school until so later every day, but he preferred them at school playing and doing what they had chosen than home alone.

He parked the car and went to the secretary, asking to the girl he always forgot the name to inform the boy's teacher he would pick them up earlier.

…

The blonde didn't wait long until he heard racing steps that made him smile and look at the source of the noise.

"MOM!" the six year old little blonde called out jumping on his mother's awaiting arms.

"Hey sunshine." He held the boy and kissed his forehead. "Are you feeling better, un?" He asked worried, knowing Naruto was still a bit sick.

The boy nodded on his shoulder, hugging his mother the tighter he could. Naruto really loved when his mom or dad picked him up from school earlier.

Deidara placed the boy on the floor and crouched in front of him, touching his forehead with his chin to see if he was feverish. He wasn't. "Open your mouth very big for mommy, un." The blonde asked and smiled in relief to notice the boy didn't seem to have his throat sore as some days before.

"I'm not sick anymore, mommy." Naruto declared pouting and then he frowned. "I don't need to take that bitter medicine anymore, right?"

"Today is the last day, Naru." He explained, knowing the medicine was really bitter and it was awful for the boy to drink it, but it was for the best.

Naruto sighed but nodded in understatement. His mother had explained he needed to drink the bitter thing to get better and then he would get lots of ice cream and his throat wouldn't hurt anymore.

"How was your day, un?" Deidara asked as he sat again, knowing Sasuke always took longer to get there as he wasn't as excited as Naruto was to leave school.

"It was veeeery fun, mom. We played a lot today and I learned a lot… I already know how to write a lot of words, mommy."

"I'm really proud of you, sunshine. What else did you learn, un?"

"Oh Iruka-sensei is teaching math, but I don't like it. Gaa-chan is better at math than me, but I'm better at English than him, but no one is as good as Sasu-niisan. Nii-chan is good at everything, it's not fair..." He rambled about his day on and on. "And today I played baseball and it was really fun…" and he went on and on until Sasuke arrived in his calm, silent steps.

The little raven smiled at his mother with his hands on his backpack straps.

"Hey big boy." The blonde said, running his finger through dark locks to kiss the boy's forehead.

"Hi mom." He gave his backpack to his mother held his hand. "I was in the middle of a painting." He explained why he hadn't come sooner.

"Oh, I see. We don't want to interrupt your artistic moments, un." Deidara chuckled, knowing way too well how his oldest son hated to be interrupted when he's concentrated on something, especially his passion, painting and football.

"No, but it's okay when it's you or dad. I thought today was dad's day to pick us up." He reminded.

"It is." He said and then waved goodbye to the secretary, walking to the car with the boys. Sasuke is held his hand, but Naruto refused as he enjoyed feeling free. "But I wanted to have more time with you, so I finished worked earlier, un. Daddy will try to go home early as well."

"I see." Sasuke nodded.

"And how was your day, un? What did you do besides painting?" He asked before he called out Naruto to walk slower and get closer to him.

"It was good." He decided with his finger on his chin. "Oh, we will have a presentation on Saturday for Mother's Day, are you free, mom?" he looked up to his mother expectantly.

"Hmmm… I'll have to check my appointments for Saturday…" he teased making Sasuke pout a bit. "But I'll make sure to cancel everything to see my big boy, un." The blonde smiled at Sasuke's grin.

"Yes, it will be very nice. I'll not tell you anything, because it's a surprise, okay?"

"Alright, un." Deidara opened the car's door and both boys hopped in, quickly putting their seatbelts at their mother's request.

The blonde talked to his sons about their day for the whole way home and bit more when they arrived all thanks to Naruto.

XxXxXxX

"MOOOM, I'm done!" Naruto yelled from the bathroom to Deidara wipe him

…

"Mooom!" Sasuke called from the toy's room "I can't go through this phase!" He asked help in his video game.

….

"I don't want to take it, mommy." The little blonde whimpered as Deidara held a spoon of the medicine for his throat.

"You need to, sunshine. You will feel better, un."

"But I'm fine." He pouted, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. He really hated to take the medicine.

"I know, but you still need to take it, un. It's the last time, I promise, Naru." Deidara said softly.

The boy nodded and opened his mouth, snorting as he drank the bitter liquid.

"Here. Drink a glass of milk, un." He offered so Naruto wouldn't keep the bitterness taste in his mouth.

…

"Mom?" Sasuke called from the small desk on his bedroom.

"Yes moonshine?" Deidara answered from the floor where he was assembling a puzzle with Naruto.

"I need help with my homework." He frowned.

The blonde stood up and asked Sasuke what the problem was and did his best to help the boy.

…

"Mom, I hungry." Naruto complained

"I'm hungry too." Sasuke agreed.

"Let's go to the kitchen and make a little snack, un." Deidara declared.

The blonde proceeded to make sandwiches with juice. He removed the bread crust for Sasuke, extra cheese for Naruto, apple juice for the oldest, grape for the youngest.

…

"Daddy is home! Daddy is home!" The blonde yelled as he jumped off the chair he was supposed to be sitting and run to the stairs, being held mid-way by Deidara.

"Ah, no running on the stairs, Naruto. And you jumped from the chair again, didn't you, un?" He scolded him with a hard look.

The little one smiled mischievous and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Sorry, mommy." Making Deidara sigh and let go of him. "And hold the handrail!"

From the corridor, he could hear Naruto greeting Itachi with all the energy a six year old could have.

"Mom, I finished all my homework." Sasuke said beside him.

"That's great, un. Daddy just arrived, so you can play with him."

Sasuke nodded and went downstairs to greet his father along with Deidara.

…

"Mom, I don't like _this_." Sasuke said scowling at his plate.

"You didn't even try it, un." Deidara reminded, getting a fork of the braised dandelions* to offer for the boy.

First Sasuke scowled deeper, then he closed his eyes and opened his mouth and at last he chewed the green.

"Hmmm. I like it." He said eating more from his plate.

…

"MOOOOOMMM!" Naruto yelled from the bathroom. "I FORGOT MY TOWEL!"

"Naruto! You had already showered today, un." He said with the boy's 'Toruna, the ninja' orange towel in hands.

The little blonde grinned mischievously. "But I was dirty, mommy."

Deidara rolled his eyes and wrapped the boy in the towel

…

"Mom, I can't sleep. I want a story." Sasuke said in his bed.

"Yes, a story please, mom! I want that one with the ninjas!" Naruto said animatedly, sitting up on his bed where, few seconds before, he was almost asleep.

"No, that story is boring! I want the one with the superheroes. Superheroes are better than ninjas." Sasuke complained

"ARE NOT! Ninjas are cooler!"

"SUPERHEROES!"

"NINJAS!"

"SUPERHEROES!"

"NINJAS!"

"SUPERHEROES!"

"NINJAS!"

"BOOOOYYS!"

They both shut up, frowning at each other.

"I still want superheroes." Sasuke mumbled angrily.

"If you don't get an agreement, there will be NO story, un." Deidara looked from one to other sternly, waiting for an answer. "What about the story of the dragons, un?"

"YES!" The two agreed.

…

"Hard day?" Itachi asked from the bed as his husband walked into the bedroom.

"Just… tiring, un."

The raven smiled and tapped the bed "Come here, then."

When he lay in bed, he felt all his muscles relaxing, leaving his body a bit numb. He sighed. "It's tiring to be a mom, un." He chuckled.

"Hn. But you're the best mom in the world." Itachi told him kissing his lips.

"Hmm, thanks Tachi. You're the best dad in the world too." He smiled.

They were kissing lightly when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, un." Deidara said, watching as a dark-haired head appeared. "Hey dear, what's wrong? Had a nightmare, un?" He sat up worried, reminiscing the time his boys woke up in panic and despair from nightmares.

"No. I forgot a thing." He explained and walked to the side of the bed his mother was.

Sasuke hugged his mother and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, mom. I love you."

Deidara hugged his big boy closer to him, caressing his back and hair. "I love you too, un. Goodnight moonshine, good dreams." He kissed the younger's forehead and let him go.

"Hey, what about me?" Itachi protested as Sasuke was walking to the door to his own bedroom.

"Oh!" The boy remembered, looking at his father. "Night dad." He waved and left, closing the door behind him.

Deidara stuck his tongue out at his frowning husband and his smug smile lasted more than it should.

XxXxXxX

It was the second year Deidara attended the school's presentation for Mother's Day and first his two boys participated.

Iruka greeted him in the entrance, thanking him for his presence.

The blonde didn't mind the whispers and looks from the mothers who weren't used to him, or really didn't like it for a reason as stupid as he was a bad influence on their children. Even so, there were the ones who treated him well, single mothers like Inuzuka-san, even mothers from common families like the kind Hyuuga-san, Nara-san and Akimichi-san.

Deidara wasn't the only guy attending in the mother's place, though after three years he was proud to say he was the mother of his boys, but there were also single fathers who attended too, like Nagato, Sasori and Mangetsu-kun.

He sat with Itachi and the few friends he made from waiting at the school's gate, birthday parties and sleepovers.

The presentations were organized so the youngers went first and then they were excused, so Naruto was there on the stage. The little blond waved excitedly as he saw his mother, who waved back and took a picture of his baby boy.

It was alphabetical order, so Naruto wouldn't be the first. It began with a little girl named Aka-chan.

"My mommy is very pretty and she's very kind too. I love when mommy makes cookies but I don't love when she tells me to do homework. I love my mom very much. She's the beeest mommy in whole world."

People applauded as the girl left the stage and gave a rose to his mother.

After some kids, it was Naruto's time. Deidara was anxious and a bit nervous to know what the boy would say.

"My mom is very special and unique. First of all, my mom is a guy and I know he is a guy because once I saw him peeing and he doesn't have lady's parts as Aka-chan." Some people laughed and some people yelped horrified. "And my mom is weird too. He always scolds me when I take shower and he tells Sasu-niisan to play more, yes I know mothers don't do it a lot, but my mom does." Naruto frowned when he noticed some people were making weird looks at him, but Deidara smiled, reassuring his boy it was fine to continue. A bit more embarrassed, he continued. "My mom is the best mom in the world and I know because I had other moms when I was younger and he is the best of all moms." Deidara felt tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. "My mom cares for me and takes care of me and he… never leaves me. I love you mommy."

Naruto didn't jump from the stage as expected, but he walked slowly to Deidara, who had tears running on his face.

"Did I make you sad, mommy?" Naruto asked almost afraid of the answer, with a rose in hands.

Deidara shook his head and smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes. "No, sunshine, you made me so happy my happiness is flowing out of my eyes, un."

Naruto grinned and jumped on his lap, holding him. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, sunshine." Deidara said hugging him, kissing him, holding him close to him. "I love you so much, un."

Everyone applauded, some even stood up, many with watery eyes at the interaction. Itachi smiled by their side, discreetly running his hand through his husband's blond locks as he held the rose Naruto had dropped.

…

Before Sasuke's class presentation, the school declared a small break. Itachi, Deidara and Naruto met Sasuke in his classroom where he was waiting.

"Hey big boy." Itachi greeted him picking him up. "Oh God, you're too big to be carried."

"It's because I eat vegetables, dad."

"Oh that's right. So how about we eat something now so you grow up even bigger. Are hungry, son?" Itachi asked, placing the boy back on the floor and ruffling his head.

"Yes. Dad?" He called, tugging Itachi's pants out of habit.

"Hn?"

"I'm… I'm nervous." He whispered his confession.

The oldest raven frowned "It's fine. It's normal to feel nervous before a presentation, but you'll do fine, Sasu."

The boy shook his head in denial "No, I'm not nervous because of it."

"Then why?"

"Because… Because, what if mom doesn't like my presentation?" He asked showing his fear in his dark eyes.

Itachi smiled, crouching in front of Sasuke. "I'm sure your mom will love your presentation, my boy. You are his moonshine, aren't you?"

The boy nodded, feeling more confident. "Yes. The let's eat dad, I'm very hungry."

…

Naruto sat on Itachi's lap with Deidara by their side. The little blonde didn't stop talking as usual, talking about all his friends who were there, appointing to them, waving, saying hi, asking his father doubts he had, asking his mother for food, complaining he was tired of waiting, asking for Sasuke.

"Okay, Naru, now you have to be quiet because the presentation will begin, ok?" Itachi told the boy.

"Okay, dad. Will Sasuke be the first?"

"No, but we have to be silent for all the kids talk and we hear, alright?"

"Alright, I'll be quiet." He kept his mouth closed for most part of time, just eventually asking is it was Sasuke's time or for water.

Naruto's attention was all over his brother as he walked in on the stage. He waved at his brother getting his attention.

The little raven smiled and made a little wave back. He still looked a bit nervous but all his nervousness disappeared as he looked at his mother and could read him mouthing 'my moonshine'.

Sasuke took a deep breath and started.

"Good morning." And then he waited people answer good morning. "Our teacher asked us to make a painting to show our moms and I'm sure mine is the most beautiful." Some people laughed. "Because my mom is an artist and I want to be an artist like him." He then placed the painting on the holder to show everyone else what he had done.

Some people gasped at the painting, not believing it was made by an eight years old child. The painting was fantastic. Sasuke continued. "I'm not good at talking, so I wanted to show how much my mom is special and how much he means to me, because he always helps me and makes me smile when I'm sad, and he makes fun of dad too and that's cool because dad is the coolest dad in the world." Both Deidara and Itachi smiled. "I know a lot of kids say their mothers are their sun, but my mom isn't, my mom is my moon because the moon is always there when the monsters under the bed try to scare me. And my mom always scares the monster off and makes me feel safe, my mom… never disappoints me." Again the blonde felt tears in his eyes "Dei is not my first mom, but he's my favorite mom and I want to say that I love you, mom."

The little raven walked to his mother with his painting in hands and offered him all his feelings, all his love.

"It's the most beautiful painting I have ever seen, my little artist. It's so beautiful it made me cry, moonshine."

Sasuke grinned, hugging his mother, sighing as he felt his arms around him, making him feel safe from the world. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Sasu." He smiled and kissed his child's head. "And I loved your painting, un."

XxXxXxXxX

The rest of the day was spent at the park with the four of them having a great time together. Sasuke and Naruto didn't fight over who was faster or who could climb higher on the tree. Deidara and Itachi didn't worry about work, turning off their cellphones for the whole afternoon.

Deidara arranged the painting on his atelier and the rose right under it in a beautiful vase.

At night, the boys wanted to stay up late watching a movie on the living room with their parents. Deidara and Itachi ended up agreeing, knowing what would happen when the right time came. Of course, Naruto and Sasuke fell asleep in the middle of the movie tired from the day of playing and having fun.

Itachi took Sasuke in his arms, making sure he didn't wake up the boy as Deidara took Naruto, the blonde's head on his shoulder. The boys hadn't brushed their teeth, but their parents wouldn't wake them up for that, not today.

Deidara placed his little blonde in his bed and gave him his old stuffed fox, kissing his forehead and wishing him good dreams. He thanked his baby boy for the day and then walked to Sasuke's bed where the boy was looking at him with slightly open eyes.

"The movie..." he mumbled in his sleep.

"Shh. It's time to sleep, un." The boy nodded cuddling to his old stuffed dinosaur. "Good night, moonshine. Good dreams. Thank you for today, un."

…

Itachi held him when he lay in bed, a dreamy look in his face.

"Today was a good day." He whispered in his husband's ear.

"Yeah, it was a great day, un." Deidara answered, turning his head to peck on Itachi's lips.

"I'm kind of jealous now." The raven admitted.

"Because I love our boys more than anything in the world, un?" The blonde teased, but it was still true.

"Because _they_ love _you_ more than anything in the world." Itachi answered, kissing the blonde's neck.

"Oh." He chuckled. "I'm the mother after all. They call me thousand times more than they call you, un."

"True… Happy Mother's Day, mommy." Itachi whispered, feeling Deidara's body under the blankets.

"Thanks, un. I really love being a mom, you know." The blonde whispered back, wrapping his hands on dark locks.

"So I guess I should make you a mom once more." He smirked and leaned forward capturing Deidara's lips.

The blonde chuckled. "Maybe you are the one who should be the mom this time, un."

"Hn, no."

Itachi rolled over his husband, kissing him deeply, ending the discussion.

*You guys have no idea how hard it was for me to find this word and I still don't know if I got it right, but it doesn't matter. I also found out I'm the only person to eat it normally.

Yeah next chapter we will be back to the story in the normal time. This time skip was just for this chapter! Sorry I just couldn't help but write it.

I hoped you liked it and Happy Mother's Day!


End file.
